Światłocień
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Podróżnicy trafiają w ręce pewnego hrabi, który postanawia wykorzystać Faya do swoich celów - zniszczenia od środka bractwa wampirów polujących na ludzi. Nagrodą będzie czczony przez bractwo magiczny artefakt - pióro Sakury... Paring: Kamui x Fuuma
1. Chapter 1

Głównym bohaterem jest Fay, ale wątek yaoi reprezentują Kamui i Fuuma. ^^

Pomysł na fika zrodził się podczas grania w The Elder Scroll 4: Oblivion z dodatkiem moda umożliwiającego dołączenie do klanu wampirów. Akcja poniższego fika dzieje się w świecie podobnym do tego z Obliviona – czyli fantasy, fantasy i jeszcze raz fantasy, w którym to wampiry są znienawidzone przez społeczeństwo, z wzajemnością jednakże, oraz tępione w miarę możliwości przez Gildie Magów i Wojowników. O wampirach nie mówi się wiele, ludzie nie chcą o nich rozmawiać. W tajemnicy utrzymuje się istnienie wampirów przemienionej krwi – tych, którzy kiedyś byli ludźmi…

* * *

><p>- I co teraz? – zapytał ściszonym głosem Kurogane, pochylając się w ich kierunku. Siedzieli przy drewnianym stoliku w jakiejś gospodzie, gdzie udało się im wynająć pokój. Blat stołu był szorstki, Sakura już zdążyła podrapać sobie nadgarstek. Na stole oprócz butelki taniego wina, którą zamówili widząc natarczywe spojrzenie barmanki, stały jeszcze dwa małe puchary, których czystość pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, oraz popękany talerz z bochenkiem chleba i kilka zielono-czerwonych jabłek. Ich stolik znajdował się w kącie, tuż obok drewnianego kredensu z wystającymi gdzieniegdzie drzazgami. Inne miejsca też były zajęte, bo tak późnym wieczorem w gospodzie zebrało się sporo osób. Koło drzwi siedziało dwóch wojowników w pełnych zbrojach, pochylając się nad jakąś mapą i wymieniając spostrzeżenia. Obok baru jakiś niemłody kupiec z kilkutygodniowym zarostem ochryple wykłócał się o ceny z młodą barmanką o zmęczonych, poirytowanych oczach, która bez zainteresowania słuchała jego pretensji. Kilku chłopów, zamówiwszy najtańszy trunek, piło czyjeś zdrowie, a jakaś kobieta w ciemnozielonej szacie i kapturze siedziała na drewnianych schodach prowadzących na górę, ściskając w ręku kostur z jasnego drewna i podejrzliwie obserwując podobnie jej ubranego chłopca, który lawirował między stolikami w pogoni za kotem. Dziecko w pewnym momencie potknęło się i z łoskotem uderzyło kolanami o podłogę, zwracając uwagę biesiadników. Jakiś zamożniej ubrany jegomość, popijający z srebrnego kielicha, obelżywie przeklął chłopca, który przestraszony podbiegł do kobiety w kapturze i wlazł jej na kolana.<p>

-Nie wiem – przyznał Syaoran, obserwując ukradkiem, jak kobieta uspokaja dziecko, pokazując mu jakąś magiczną sztuczkę. Kilka maleńkich iskier zalśniło na jej wyciągniętej ręce. – Nie mamy zbyt dużo pieniędzy, wystarczy najwyżej na wynajęcie pokoju na następcą noc i trochę jedzenia.

- Szczęście, że w ogóle jakieś znaleźliśmy – odezwała się cicho Sakura. Z jej nerwowych ruchów można było wywnioskować, że nie czuje się komfortowo w tym miejscu. Zerknęła przez ramię na podchmielonego mężczyznę, który teraz mamrotał pod nosem nieprzyzwoite rzeczy, a który przedtem zaczepiał kelnerkę, krążącą między klientami.

-Nie bój się – Fay zauważył jej niepokój i uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. – Nie ośmieli się przyjść, bo widzi Kuro-samę – dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem, uśmiechając się, co odniosło pożądany efekt, bo dziewczyna wyraźnie się odprężyła.

-Myślę, ze dałoby radę tu trochę zarobić – stwierdził Kurogane. – Trzeba pogadać z tą barmanką, o ile to ona jest właścicielką. Mag mógłby zająć się kuchnią, ja klientami sprawiającymi kłopoty – spojrzał na wykłócającego się mężczyznę przy barze. – Żaden z tych facetów nie należy chyba do personelu.

-A co z piórem? – zapytał Syaoran, sięgając po jabłko. Uniósł owoc do ust i ugryzł, po czym się skrzywił, czując kwaśny smak. – Mokona, nadal je czujesz?

-Jak Mokona się bardzo skupi, to tak – stwierdziło smętnie stworzonko, wystawiając głowę z podróżnej torby na ramieniu Faya. – Ale jest bardzo daleko…

-A ty? – Kurogane spojrzał na maga, który wzruszył ramionami.

-W ogóle go nie czuję – odpowiedział blondyn, odgarniając włosy wpadające mu do jedynego, prawego oka. – Nie jestem tak na nie wyczulony, jak Mokona.

-Pójdźmy już spać – poprosiła Sakura. – Jestem zmęczona.

Kurogane spojrzał na księżniczkę, która rzeczywiście nie wyglądała najlepiej.

-Dobra – stwierdził. – Idź z Syaoranem na górę, weźcie te jedzenie. Ja i mag pogadamy z tą barmanką.

Syaoran skinął głową i wziął butelkę wina. Sakura uniosła talerz z jedzeniem i po chwili oboje zniknęli w drzwiach u szczytu schodów. Jedno z kwaśnych jabłek spadło po schodach i zostało złapane przez podekscytowanego chłopczyka. Kobieta w szatach maga westchnęła głośno, gdy dziecko wyrwało się jej i zaczęło ponownie biegać po gospodzie, aż wpadło na Faya, który razem z Kurogane zdążył już podejść do baru. Chłopiec odbił się od czarodzieja, ponownie upadając na ziemię. Kobieta ze schodów uniosła się, gdy blondyn przykucnął i pomógł dziecku wstać.

-Nie zrób sobie krzywdy – powiedział Fay. Chłopiec wyszczerzył w szerokim uśmiechu nieco szczerbate uzębienie, poczym pobiegł z powrotem do kobiety. Blondyn wyprostował się i dołączył do Kurogane, który oparł się łokciami o bar, obserwując awanturującego się mężczyznę.

-Dawaj mi moją forsę, kurwo! – zawołał wściekle, podnosząc rękę. Barmanka odruchowo zasłoniła twarz dłońmi, ale cios nie spadł, bo pięść pijaka została zmiażdżona w silnym uścisku Kurogane. Mężczyzna odruchowo cofnął się do tyłu, poczym zamierzył się drugą ręką, ale silne szarpnięcie spowodowało, że stracił równowagę. Kurogane skutecznie podciął mu nogi, wskutek czego awanturnik wyrżnął głową w bar, a następnie osunął się na ziemię.

-Gdzie z łapami na kobietę? – zapytał Kurogane, unosząc brwi.

Mężczyzna zmierzył go spojrzeniem, nie wstając z ziemi.

-Oszukała mnie ta kurwa! – wybuchnął.

-Nie oszukałam! – warknęła kobieta. – Mniej klientów przychodzi, to ceny podniosłam!

-Ty suko… - zaczął kupiec, ale Kurogane chwycił go za przybrudzony kubrak.

-Jeszcze jedna obelga, a cię tak uszkodzę, że rodzona matka cię nie pozna – zagroził wojownik, znacząco kładąc dłoń na rękojeści długiego miecza. Kupiec umilkł, najwidoczniej zdając sobie sprawę, że poza zardzewiałym nożem wetkniętym za pasek nie ma innej broni. – A teraz się wynoś, już!

Awanturnik wstał i skulony podszedł do drzwi, rzucając przez ramię nieprzychylne spojrzenia. Gdy wyszedł, barmanka zwróciła się do Kurogane.

-Dziękuję, panie, ale nie było trzeba.

-Było – burknął brunet. – Takich to za łeb brać i w kałuży utopić.

Kobieta zmierzyła go przychylniejszym spojrzeniem.

-To wyście wcześniej pokój najęli – stwierdziła. – Tyle tu ludzi, że nie sposób poznać od razu. Trzeba wam coś?

-Nie przydałaby się wam pomoc w prowadzeniu gospody? – zapytał Fay, zerkając przez ramię na kelnerkę, która ostro odcięła się zaczepiającemu ją klientowi i szła teraz w ich stronę.

-A co, grosza wam trzeba? – uśmiech na twarzy kobiety nieco zbladł.

-Tylko parę dni – powiedział szybko Kurogane. – On umie gotować, ja też się mogę przydać.

-Parę dni… - powtórzyła barmanka w zamyśleniu. – E, wara od niej! – wychyliła się przez bar i spojrzała groźnie na jednego z pijaków, który po raz kolejny usiłował dotknąć młodej kelnerki. – Nedia, no chodźże tutaj. I nie rycz, dziewucho – dodała, gdy zapłakana kelnerka wsunęła się za bar i skuliła na krześle, cicho pociągając nosem. – Wiecie co… - mruknęła barmanka jakby do siebie. – Może i się przydacie, bo ta mała to już nie wytrzyma, jak ją będą tak zaczepiać, a o pracownika dobrego trudno… Przyjdźcie z rana, jak mało ludzi będzie, to pogadamy.

Fay skinął głową, po czym spojrzał na Kurogane, a następnie zerknął na gości.

-Co? – mruknął wojownik, udając, że przegląda brudny i potłuszczony cennik, leżący luzem na barze.

-Gość w niebieskim, ten bogaty – odpowiedział równie cicho Fay. – Gapi się na nas cały czas. Cały wieczór. Nie chciałem mówić przy dzieciakach.

-Czego by chciał? – wojownik zmierzył bogacza przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Ten dostrzegł jego wzrok, jednak nie speszył się, gdy został nakryty. Przeciwnie, na jego twarzy zagościło coś w rodzaju satysfakcji, a blade, dumne usta rozciągnęły się w chłodnym uśmiechu. Założył nogę na nogę i spod czarnych brwi spoglądał na nich z lekkim zainteresowaniem. W pewnym momencie uniósł kielich z winem i uśmiechając się ironicznie, wypił jego zawartość.

-Kto to? – zapytał Fay kelnerki, korzystając z tego, że barmanka zniknęła na moment za drzwiami z barem. Dziewczyna poderwała się z krzesła, by zobaczyć, o kim blondyn mówi.

-To hrabia Winggal – powiedziała pośpiesznie, ocierając fartuchem zapłakaną twarz. – Włada tym terenem i ma bezpośrednią władzę nad przywódcami gildii. Co dzień tu przesiaduje.

-Gildii? – powtórzył Fay.

-Mamy tu dwie, w innych miastach jest więcej. W Lomeer jest tylko Gildia Magów i Gildia Wojowników.

-Czym zajmują się gildie? – zapytał Fay, którego najwidoczniej temat zainteresował.

-Wojownicy z Gildii działają według prawa, bronią nas i polują na potwory – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Magowie też, ale część z nich też leczy i pracuje w mieście. Nikt nie jest zmuszony wstąpić do gildii, ale to logiczne, że bardziej ufa się zrzeszonym, niż tym niezależnym. Kto wie, co za szaleniec się trafi? – spytała zdawkowo kelnerka, po czym odwróciła się, widząc, jak wraca jej przełożona.

-Nedia, do roboty! – zawołała barmanka, mierząc Faya nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Blondyn uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, a dziewczyna pośpiesznie wyszła zza baru i ruszyła między stoliki.

Kurogane ruszył w kierunku schodów, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie na hrabię, który właśnie nabijał ciężką fajkę tytoniem. Mężczyzna zaciągnął się i sięgnął po butelkę wina. Wojownik wszedł po schodach, mijając kobietę w szatach, która zajęta była teraz studiowaniem jakiejś wyrwanej z księgi strony i wszedł na piętro, gdzie panowała miła dla uszu cisza. Spojrzał na podążającego za nim maga.

-Podobasz się tej kelnerce – stwierdził Kurogane.

Fay wystawił mu język.

-Aż tak zdziwiony, Kuro-sama? – blondyn rozejrzał się po skromnym korytarzu. Na drewnianych ścianach nie było żadnych ozdób, chyba że za takowe uznałoby się sadzę i zacieki. Kilka starych drzwi prowadziło do pokojów, które były wynajmowane na noc. Jedne z nich były uchylone, więc podeszli do nich i weszli do pokoju. Pomieszczenie, oświetlone świecznikiem, równie zaniedbane jak hol, miało tylko jedno łóżko, które miała zająć Sakura. Dziewczyna leżała na boku, z Mokoną przy sobie i spała, oddychając głęboko. Syaoran siedział pod ścianą, zagryzając jabłko, a obok niego leżało jedzenie. Widząc ich rzucił im pytające spojrzenie.

-Pracę chyba mamy – powiedział Kurogane, rozglądając się po pokoju. Namówili wcześniej barmankę, by podarowała im kilka kocy, na co przystała bez trudu, bo dostała za to dodatkową monetę. Okrycia były cienkie, poszarpane i zjedzone przez mole, ale było to lepsze niż nic, zwłaszcza, że wieczór był chłodny. Brunet sięgnął po jeden koc i usiadł pod jedną ze ścian. – Gorzej, że niejaki hrabia Winggal się na nas gapił cały wieczór.

-Ale dlaczego? – Syaoran zaniepokojony odłożył ogryzek jabłka na talerz. – Dopiero co tu przybyliśmy, nie może nas znać.

-Może – odezwał się Fay, siadając obok Kurogane i biorąc do ręki kromkę chleba. – Może zna kogoś, kto wygląda tak, jak my. Nasze odbicia w tym świecie.

-Cholera go wie – skomentował Kurogane, kierując wzrok na butelkę taniego wina. – Trzeba jutro jeszcze pogadać z barmanką i kelnerką. Magu, będziesz to pił? Nie wiem, czy otwierać.

-Pokaż – Fay wyciągnął rękę i zabrał mu butelkę, przyglądając się etykiecie. – Gdybym tylko wiedział, który mamy rok… - mruknął do siebie, odszukując wzrokiem rocznik.

-Biorąc pod uwagę jego cenę, na specjały się nie oglądaj – rzucił wojownik, nie zwracając uwagi na zakłopotane spojrzenie Syaorana. Chłopak z zasady nie pił alkoholu, a jedyny kontakt z napojami wyskokowymi miał w kraju Infinity, w którym to Kurogane podstępnie spoił go trunkiem, by móc bez świadków porozmawiać z Fayem. Syaoran do dziś pamiętał straszliwego kaca, jakiego miał następnego dnia, więc od tamtej pory nie zamierzał wypić ani kropelki.

-Kto wie – Fay uśmiechnął się w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób i odkorkował butelkę. Pociągnął łyk i skrzywił się lekko. – Nie jest złe – stwierdził. – Ale faktycznie, do wybitnych nie zależy. – podał butelkę Kurogane i wygodniej oparł się o ścianę. – Kiedy zasnęła?

-Przed chwilą – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Syaoran, zerkając na księżniczkę. – Była bardzo zmęczona.

-Nic dziwnego, cały dzień się wędrowaliśmy… - mruknął Kurogane. – Kto ma tę mapę?

-Ja – Syaoran wyciągnął z kieszeni znoszonej kurtki pomięty i poszarpany pergamin, który znaleźli przy rozszarpanym przez wilki człowieku. Kimkolwiek był bezimienny wędrowiec, nie miał szczęścia. Sakiewka z pieniędzmi nie mogła mu się już przydać, a oni jej potrzebowali, więc zabrali ją z torby trupa wraz z mapą.

-Jesteśmy w Lomeer – powiedział Fay, gdy Syaoran rozłożył mapę na podłodze.

-To…tutaj – chłopak przesunął palcem po pergaminie. – To miasto. Tu jest wschodnia brama, chyba ta, przez którą przeszliśmy, a tu ta rzeka.

-Mokona mówiła, że czuje pióro z zachodu – przypomniał Kurogane.

-Na zachodzie są góry – Syaoran przyjrzał się mapie. – Nie ma zaznaczonych żadnych osad. Dopiero za nimi jest jakieś miasto… Mesylf.

-Daleko do tych gór? – wojownik zabrał mu bezceremonialnie mapę, widząc, że chłopak nie wie, co odpowiedzieć. – Gdzie ta legenda, do cholery… - mruknął pod nosem, przekręcając mapę do góry nogami. Obok urwanego rogu dostrzegł coś, co mogło być połową legendy. Odwrócił mapę i na drugiej stronie znalazł kontynuację. Cienkie pismo wyjaśniało znaczenie poszczególnych znaków na mapie, dodając odległości między poszczególnymi miastami. – Z tego, co tu pisze, z Lomeer do Mesylf jest jakieś trzysta mil… Góry są mniej więcej w połowie, o ile mapa jest dobrze narysowana – przebiegł palcem po zaznaczonej drodze. – Tu biegnie trakt, potem skręca na północ i omija góry.

-Czyi gdybyśmy nim podążyli, nadłożylibyśmy drogi – stwierdził Fay, przysuwając się, by lepiej widzieć. – W razie czego można spróbować przejść przez góry.

-Nie wiemy, jak wysokie i strome są – powiedział Kurogane. – Zresztą, trzysta mil to spory kawał.

-Orientujesz się, w ile przejechalibyśmy tą drogę konno? – Fay spojrzał na wojownika.

-Zależy od koni – brunet wzruszył ramionami. – I od pogody. Musielibyśmy też odpoczywać… Spokojnym tempem jakieś tydzień, razem z odpoczynkiem i nocowaniem, zakładając, że przejedziemy prosto jakąś przełęczą.

-Mam nadzieję, że pióro będzie bliżej – stwierdził Syaoran. – Wynajęcie konia pewnie sporo kosztuje. Dobrze by było, gdyby to nie było konieczne.

-Zawsze problem z tymi cholernymi pieniędzmi – mruknął wojownik. – W każdym świecie inne, psia krew. Wiedźma powinna nam od czasu do czasu zapewnić jakieś środki na utrzymanie, a nie tylko ględzić o przeznaczeniu.

-Wiesz, Kuro-sama… Ostatnio zastanawiałem się nad małym magicznym oszustwem – zaczął Fay z przekornym błyskiem w oku. – Nie wiem jednak, czy by to wypaliło.

-Co wymyśliłeś, magu? – zapytał sceptycznie brunet.

Fay wyciągnął z kieszeni monetę.

-Jedną z dziedzin magicznych jest transfiguracja – zaczął. – Mówiąc w skrócie, polega na zmianie koloru, kształtu czy innych właściwości danego przedmiotu. Rzadko kiedy da się to trwale zmienić, zwykle więc efekt utrzymuje się krótko.

-Nie wyskakuj tu z definicjami, tylko mów prosto z mostu – parsknął zniecierpliwiony wojownik. Fay obdarzył go uśmiechem.

-Zastanawiałem się, czy da się to zrobić z pieniędzmi – kontynuował mag. – Mamy trochę monet z innych światów. Gdyby udało mi się zmienić je na wzór używanych tutaj, mielibyśmy trochę dodatkowych funduszy.

-Brzmi nieźle, ale to oszustwo. – zauważył niechętnie Syaoran.

-Tak – przyznał Fay. – Ale dużo nie zarobimy w tej gospodzie, a musimy jeść i pić.

-A gdy nimi zapłacisz, a one powrócą do normalnej postaci, ugotują nas za fałszowanie pieniędzy, magu – powiedział ostro Kurogane. – Genialnie to wymyśliłeś, jak widać marzy ci się kąpiel w smole. Chociaż nie, ciebie akurat to pewnie spalą na stosie.

Zadowolenie blondyna zniknęło, z jego zakłopotanej miny było widać, że nie pomyślał o ewentualnych konsekwencjach.

-To był głupi pomysł, przyznaję – stwierdził cicho Fay. – Zapomnijcie.

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Kurogane wstał z podłogi i podszedł do okna. Uchylił jedną z drewnianych okiennic, patrząc na niknącą w mroku ulicę. Nie widząc nic ciekawego, chciał już się odsunąć, gdy piętro niżej skrzypnęły drzwi wejściowe gospody.

-To ten hrabia – powiedział cicho, rozpoznając bogaty strój mężczyzny. Winggal odwiązał lejce srokatego konia od kółka w murze, poczym zwinnie wskoczył na siodło. Gdy teraz Kurogane mu się przyjrzał, stwierdził, że ma jakieś czterdzieści lat. Winggal spiął wierzchowca i oddalił się kłusem. Wojownik miał wrażenie, że coś było nie tak z jego oczami. – Magu – brunet zamknął okiennicę, widząc, jak drzwi otwierają się i wychodzą z nich następni bywalcy. Najwidoczniej zbliżała się pora zamknięcia gospody i wszyscy, którzy nie wynajęli pokoju, mieli ją opuścić. – Użyj swojego uroku osobistego i podpytaj tą kelnerkę. Ten gość mi nie podoba.

-Tak jest, Kuro-sama! – blondyn zasalutował z uśmiechem, wypił łyk wina i wstał. Przypadkowo potrącił stopą butelkę, co spowodowało, że przechyliła się i upadła z brzdękiem. Kurogane wyciągnął rękę i szybko podstawił ją powrotem, ale trochę wina zdążyło splamić deski podłogi i dłoń wojownika. – Przepraszam – odezwał się Fay dziwnie zduszonym głosem, patrząc jak czerwień lśni w świetle świecznika, łudząco przypominając krew. W oczach blondyna coś błysnęło, ale nim pozostali zdążyli się lepiej mu przyjrzeć, podszedł szybko do drzwi i zniknął za nimi.

-Co…co to było? – Syaoran spojrzał na Kurogane pytająco.

-Eh… - wojownik westchnął ciężko. – Jest głodny. Nie było czasu.

-Rozumiem – chłopak spojrzał na księżniczkę. Na szczęście ani rozmowa, ani odgłos upadającej butelki nie obudziły jej. Klatka piersiowa dziewczyny unosiła się w głębokim, spokojnym oddechu.

-Nie zdziw się, jeśli wróci za parę godzin – mruknął Kurogane, ocierając dłoń o znoszone spodnie. – Musi ochłonąć.

* * *

><p>Fay odetchnął głęboko, opierając się plecami o drzwi. Świeże, nocne powietrze, bijące od uchylonych okiennic w holu skutecznie go otrzeźwiło, mimo to nadal czuł dziwne gorąco w gardle. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, czym było spowodowane. Nie pił krwi Kurogane od prawie dwóch tygodni, bo nie było czasu, więc pragnienie rosło. Zwykle było uśpione i mu posłuszne, budziło się jedynie w czasie karmienia, jednak teraz, w okresie długiej abstynencji, nawet najmniejsze skojarzenie z krwią było w stanie je pobudzić. Tak jak to rozlane wino na rękach Kurogane, wyglądające zupełnie jak krew.<p>

Zakrył dłonią jedyne, prawe oko, mając nadzieję, że ma normalną barwę. Nienawidził tych demonicznych, złotych tęczówek i eliptycznej źrenicy, które pojawiały się, gdy wampirze potrzeby dawały o sobie znać. Nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, jego ciało pozbawione życiodajnej substancji powoli słabło. Wiedział, że dałby radę wytrzymać kilka miesięcy bez krwi, ale tylko w miejscu bezpiecznym i zapewniającym wodę i pożywienie, w którym to nie musiałby wykonywać jakichkolwiek czynności oprócz istnienia. W ich sytuacji, podróży przepełnionej niebezpieczeństwami i śmiercią, nie było to wykonalne.

Przesunął palcami po jasnych włosach i poprawił opaskę na oko, po czym powoli zszedł po schodach, zatrzymując się na dole, w sali gospody. Była już pusta, jedynie kelnerka z zaczerwienionymi oczami, Nedia, jeśli dobrze pamiętał, krzątała się za barem, porządkując kufle, kubki i butelki z trunkami.

Dziewczyna na jego widok odłożyła trzymany cynowy kubek, pociągnęła nosem, poprawiła rozczochrane, płowe włosy i zacisnęła wargi, najwidoczniej próbując ukryć to, że przed chwilą płakała.

-Potrzebuje pan czegoś? – zapytała lekko drżącym głosem. – Jedzenia, picia?

-Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – Fay podszedł do baru. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. – Pytałem z przyjacielem o hrabię Winggala. Mogłabyś powiedzieć mi o nim coś więcej?

Nedia zarumieniła się, widząc zachęcający uśmiech blondyna.

-W sumie, to wiele o nim nikt nie wie, a przecież tutaj się dużo słyszy – zaczęła. – Rządzi tym miastem i okolicą i nie narzekamy na niego. Miły zawsze jest, jak tu przychodzi, nie tak jak inni… Niektórzy mówią, że jest w nim coś dziwnego, ale ja tam w to nie wierzę. Chociaż… - kelnerka zawahała się, ale kontynuowała. – Ponoć to on wydał rozkaz, by kilku żołnierzy ze straży miejskiej poszło w góry na obławę. Żaden nie wrócił…

-Jaką obławę? – pochwycił Fay.

Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy.

-Nie wiecie, panie? A tak, nie jesteście tutejsi… W górach jest ponoć siedlisko wampirów. Te ohydne potwory napadają na ludzi i piją ich krew – szepnęła dziewczyna, wyglądając na przerażoną. – Ludzie nie podróżują traktem, bo się boją, że i ich zabiją. Kiedyś tu jakiś uczony przyjechał, prosto ze Mesylf, stolicy. Mówił, że wampiry są jak ludzie. Nie wierzę im! To straszne potwory i trzeba je wszystkie zabić! – dziewczyna ostatnie zdanie niemal wykrzyczała, wyraźnie pewna swoich racji. W oczach miała nienawiść.

Blondynowi dreszcz przebiegł po plecach. Ciemność karczmy ukryła zaciśnięte dłonie. Pomyślał o tym, jak zostałby potraktowany, gdyby ujawnił swoją naturę, albo gdyby ktoś zobaczył go pożywiającego się krwią Kurogane. Nie był wampirem prawdziwym, czystej krwi, jak nazywali siebie ci urodzeni jako te istoty, ale innych ludzi niewiele by to obchodziło. Już sam fakt władania magią budził w niektórych ludziach strach i odrazę, co dopiero porfiria… Przecież już samo jego narodzenie wywołało nienawiść skierowaną ostrym grotem prosto w jego serce i duszę… Wzdrygnął się, próbując odegnać koszmarne wspomnienia. Miał przyjaciół, którzy zaakceptowali go takim, jakim był. To wszystko było przeszłością.

-Mogę na chwilę wyjść? Chcę się przewietrzyć, nie czuję się najlepiej.

-Drzwi karczmy są zamknięte, ale pokażę panu tylne wyjście – odparła Nedia. – Proszę jednak uważać, strażnicy mogą pana zatrzymać, bo rzadko kto chodzi po nocach. Proszę wtedy powiedzieć, że pan jest z naszej gospody, oni dobrze znają właścicielkę.

-Dziękuję.

Nedia zaprowadziła go do drzwi na zapleczu i wróciła powrotem, życząc mu miłej przechadzki. Fay znalazł się na małym podwórku ogrodzonym niskim kamiennym murkiem, którego sporą część zajmowały grządki z warzywami. Poza ogródkiem mieściła się niewielka, otwarta stajnia. Wierzchowce mieszkających w gospodzie podróżnych drzemały na stojąco, pilnowane przez niskiego wyrostka o bosych stopach, smacznie śpiącego na małej stercie siana. Fay po cichu przeszedł obok boksów i lekko przeskoczywszy murek, znalazł się na ulicy. W miejscu, gdzie stała karczma, kamienny bruk rozszerzał się i tworzył coś na kształt rynku z dużym drzewem pośrodku. Gdzieś w oddali, między domami, kręcił się strażnik z pochodnią w ręce. Blondyn podszedł do wielkiego dębu i przysiadł na murku otaczającym jego pień, patrząc w ciemne okna okolicznych budynków. Powiał wiatr, przynosząc niespodziewany chłód. Fay objął się ramionami, próbując się rozgrzać i stwierdził, że nici ze spaceru i za parę minut wraca do wnętrza gospody.

Gdzieś w oddali zatętniły końskie kopyta, przerywając ciszę. Zaciekawiony uniósł głowę, by zobaczyć, jak od strony górującego nad miastem zamku ostrym galopem biegnie koń. Srokacz, bezlitośnie poganiany, zakwiczał przeraźliwie, ale jeździec trzasnął go batem. Fay zmarszczył brwi, widząc okrutne traktowanie pięknego zwierzęcia. Koń przebiegł przez rynek, a miarę jak się przybliżał, blondyn widział coraz wyraźniej, że na brązowej i białej skórze wierzchowca widnieją blizny, skutki wielokrotnego okładania batem aż do krwi. Jeździec w bryczesach osadził konia w miejscu, zatrzymując się tuż pod dębem. Gdy zręcznie zeskoczył z siodła, Fay rozpoznał tę twarz.

-Fay Flourite, jeśli się nie mylę? – zapytał Winggal, zupełnie nie okazując zainteresowania stanem swojego wierzchowca. Fay drgnął, niemile zaskoczony tym, że hrabia zna jego imię.

-Owszem – odparł ostrożnie blondyn, przywołując na twarzy lekki uśmiech. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać. – Tak mam na imię. Jednak nie wiem, skąd pan hrabia je zna.

- Powiedzmy, że mam znajomości – mężczyzna obrzucił maga spojrzeniem, z którego nie dało się nic wyczytać. – W skutek czego wiem, czego ty i swoi towarzysze szukacie. Mogę wam pomóc, jeśli wy pomożecie mnie.

Fay zawahał się, nie dowierzając zbytnio mężczyźnie.

-Od kogo pan to wie? – zapytał, dyskretnie obrzucając wzrokiem okolicę. Było pusto, a on nie miał broni, tymczasem hrabia za paskiem miał wetknięty długi nóż. Nawet gdyby użyłby magii, mógłby nie zdążyć wypowiedzieć zaklęcia.

-Niejaki Subaru Sumeragi dla mnie pracuje – powiedział lekko Winggal. – Zauważył was, gdy wjeżdżaliście do miasta. Zna was, wy znacie jego, tak przynajmniej twierdzi, a jest dość prawdomówny, jeśli mogę to stwierdzić jako jego pracodawca. Nie podałby waszych imion komuś, kto życzy wam źle, prawda?

-Nie jestem tego pewny – odpowiedział uprzejmie Fay.

Hrabia uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy pozostały zimne i obojętne.

-Wiem, czego szukacie i wiem, gdzie to się znajduje – powiedział wolno Winggal. – Ale sami się tam nie przedrzecie. Chcę wam coś zaproponować. To nie jest dobre miejsce na rozmowę – obrzucił spojrzeniem pusty rynek. – Zapraszam do mojego zamku.

-Muszę rozważyć to z przyjaciółmi – odrzekł blondyn. – Niepokoiliby się, gdybym udał się gdzieś dalej bez ich wiedzy. – uśmiechnął się, ale hrabia nie dał się zwieść.

-Wiedzy… czy zgody? – zapytał chłodno Winggal. Przymknął szarawe oczy, a gdy je otworzył, jego tęczówki lśniły w mroku złotym blaskiem. Uchylił usta, odsłaniając zęby i Fay dostrzegł, że jego kły są lekko wydłużone i zaostrzone, jak u czystokrwistych wampirów. – Niektóre sprawy załatwia się pod osłoną nocy, chłopcze, zwłaszcza, jeśli dotyczą one lunarnych istot.

-Nie jestem czystej krwi – powiedział chłodno Fay. – Żyję jako istota solarna i za taką się uważam, więc nie wiem, jakie sprawy mogłyby nas łączyć.

-Ta sprawa to pióro – powiedział prosto z mostu hrabia, najwidoczniej urażony jego odpowiedzią. – Pióro magiczne, wokół którego gromadzą się wyjęci spod prawa bandyci, niegodnie noszący miano wampirów. Pióro, które jest symbolem, wiarą i nadzieją, pióro, bez którego pozbawione człowieczeństwa bestie pójdą w rozsypkę i nie będą zagrażać Lomeer, mojemu miastu.

-To jest twoim celem? – zapytał Fay. – Chcesz wysłać nas w paszczę lwa i czekać na efekty?

-Nie – Winggal skrzywił usta w ironicznym uśmiechu. – To wasz cel. A właściwie twój.

Fay nie odpowiedział.

-Nie wystarczy wysłać kilku oddziałów w góry, by urządzili obławę, bo to oni staną się zwierzyną – powiedział hrabia. – To siedlisko plugastwa trzeba zniszczyć od środka. Subaru już to robi, jest moim informatorem, jego brat rozpracowuje bractwo od środka. Ale oni nie dadzą rady, chociaż obaj są czystej krwi. Ty dasz. Jesteś bardzo potężnym magiem, potrafisz grać i udawać. Wnikniesz pomiędzy nich, zdobędziesz ich zaufanie, a gdy uznają cię za godnego zobaczenia ich świętej relikwii, pióra, wykorzystasz sytuację. Skradniesz pióro, a wampiry wyeliminujesz. Dla kogoś takiego jak ty nie powinno być to problemem. Magia czy alchemia, twój wybór. Z dostarczonych mi wiadomości wiem, że bractwo posiada spore ilości ziół i trujących roślin, z których wytwarzają trucizny. Oczywiście – Winggal uniósł brwi. – Ani Kamui, ani jego… przyjaciel mają nie ucierpieć. Nie biorą udziału w atakach na ludzi, są tam z mojego zlecenia. Ewentualnych brańców masz uwolnić.

-Nie wyraziłem zgody – przypomniał chłodno Fay. Coraz bardziej nie podobała mu się ta rozmowa. – Nie należę do żadnej z podległych panu gildii, nie jestem też mieszkańcem miasta, nie muszę więc wykonywać pana rozkazów.

Oczy Winggala zwęziły się, najwidoczniej mężczyzna był nieprzyzwyczajony do odmowy. Dumne, wąskie usta mężczyzny drgnęły i zacisnęły się, tłumiąc przekleństwo.

-Wybacz, chłopcze, ale ani ty, ani twoi towarzysze nie macie wyjścia – powiedział nad wyraz spokojnie, ale gniew czaił się w wampirzych, lśniących tęczówkach. – Jak myślisz, co stanie się, gdy powszechnie szanowany hrabia… przypadkiem… obwieści, że niedawno przybyły do Lomeer, nie znany nikomu człowiek jest magiem niezależnym i wampirem? – Winggal uśmiechnął się ironicznie, widząc, jak Fay blednie.

Blondyn poczuł, jak chłodne szpony strachu zaciskając się na jego ramionach. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że taka była prawda i nikt nie słuchałby jego tłumaczeń, gdyby wyszło to na jaw. W najlepszym wypadku czekałaby go śmierć, a jego przyjaciele…

-Szkoda tej dziewczyny – odezwał się hrabia, patrząc na koronę dębu. – Młoda, z całym życiem przed sobą… Niestety, jeśli schwyta się ją w towarzystwie wampira, jej los będzie policzony… Chociaż – dodał, widząc jak blondyn zaciska pięści. – Może ją ułaskawię i odeślę do jakiegoś domu uciech…

-Ty sukinsynie – warknął mag, przywołując w myślach inkantacje zaklęć. Gdyby tylko dłoń hrabiego nie opierała się na rękojeści noża i gdyby nie skał tak blisko… - Sam jesteś wampirem – powiedział, próbując zyskać na czasie. – Oszukujesz tych ludzi.

-Wybrałem swoją dobrowolną ofiarę – odpowiedział Winggal. – Nie zagrażam więc mojemu miastu, rządzę sprawiedliwie. Ludzie nie muszą o wszystkim wiedzieć, chłopcze… Co jak co, ty musisz wiedzieć o tym więcej ode mnie, prawda?

Czarodziej drgnął, po raz kolejny niemile zaskoczony i przeklął w myślach Subaru. Chociaż nie, Subaru nie mógł o tym wiedzieć… Więc skąd hrabia znał go tak dobrze?

-Mam informatorów w innych światach – powiedział wolno Winggal, jakby czytając mu w myślach. – Mało kto w tym kraju wie, że one istnieją, ale zdarzają się wyjątki. Wiem, kim jesteś, Fayu Flourite, magu rangi D., wiem, czyje imię nosisz, czyim jesteś synem i kto cię wychowywał. Subaru to jedynie zabawka w porównaniu z tymi najlepszymi z mojego wywiadu. Wiem też, kim są twoi przyjaciele. Dziewczyna to księżniczka, chłopak to jej przeznaczenie, a brunet jest wojownikiem z kraju zwanego Nihon. Znam was, wiem o was wszystko. Podróżujecie między wymiarami, poszukując piór, cząstek duszy tej dziewczyny, jej wspomnień. Jest dla was ważna, jej bezpieczeństwo jest priorytetem. Oferuję wam dostęp do pióra i pomoc w zdobyciu go, w zamian za wyeliminowane bractwa. Przemyśl to, chłopcze. Czekam na was w moim zamku, w samo południe. Spóźnienie lub nieprzybycie potraktuję jako odmowę… Żegnaj… istoto solarna – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kpiąco i wskoczył na siodło srokacza. Bezlitośnie zaciął wierzchowca batem, ruszając galopem. Po kilkunastu sekundach znikł Fayowi z oczu.

-No pięknie – westchnął Fay, wstając. – Czy choć raz możemy znaleźć pióro bez dodatkowych utrudnień? I czy choć raz mogę nie cierpieć? Czy choć raz mogę nie być manipulowany? – szepnął tak cicho, że sam ledwo siebie słyszał. Rozgoryczony, oparł dłonie o dąb. Chcąc otrząsnąć się z ogarniającego go żalu, wysłał magię na zbadanie drzewa, robiąc to tylko po to, by na moment przestać myśleć o swoim żałosnym życiu. Dąb przeniknęła wiązka magii, nie czyniąc mu krzywdy, ale otaczając każdy fragment łyka i drewna, dotykając wody schowanej głęboko pod korą, czubków korzeni głęboko w ziemi i żyłek na liściach wysoko w koronie. Wyczuł, jak zdrową, rześką energię drzewa, zielone pulsujące serce, plami coś czarnego i plugawego, niszcząc zdrowe komórki. Zmysłem magii odnalazł szczelinę w korze, w której zalęgło się zło, robactwo, które wżerało się coraz głębiej w drzewo. Każda istota miała w sobie coś, co niszczyło ją od środka i wcale nie musiały to być pasożyty. Blondyn z westchnieniem przerwał zaklęcie, odrywając dłonie. Magia cofnęła się z powrotem do jego ciała, przynosząc zapach roślin i przypominając alchemiczne eksperymenty w jego komnatach w zamku. Uśmiechnął się blado na to wspomnienie. Tworzenie eliksirów traktował bardziej jako fascynację i rozrywkę niż jako coś poważnego, czym chciałby się zająć. Po prostu lubił patrzeć, jak magia zmienia właściwości roślin, ale nie widział siebie w roli alchemika. Pociągała go magia, czysta, nieskalana ręką człowieka siła, mogąca budować i niszczyć. Kiedyś, kiedy był młody, myślał, że jeśli wszystko się ułoży tak jak wówczas tego pragnął, jeśli uda mu się przywrócić brata do życia, myślał o małym domku w Celes, gdzie mógłby zająć się badaniami nad naturą magii. Był naiwny i taki głupi… Westchnął ciężko i ruszył w stronę tylnych drzwi gospody.

* * *

><p>Kurogane zaklął po cichu po wysłuchaniu opowiadania blondyna. Poirytowany, odrzucił koc i wstał, podchodząc do drzwi, a następnie zawrócił w stronę okna. Powtórzył to kilkakrotnie, za każdym razem krocząc coraz szybciej i głośniej.<p>

-Obudzisz ich – powiedział cicho Fay, wskazując na księżniczkę skuloną na łóżku i Syaorana, który zaszył się w kącie. Sam siedział pod ścianą, posępnie wodząc wzrokiem za podniszczonymi butami wojownika.

-Skąd on o nas tyle wie? – zapytał Kurogane ściszając głos i zatrzymując się w miejscu. – Skąd, do cholery? Nikomu tak wiele nie wyjawiliśmy. Wampirze rodzeństwo też praktycznie nic o nas nie wiedziało.

-On może być jednym z pionków Fei Wanga – Fay uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na bruneta. – Tylko on zna naszą przeszłość.

-On i Wiedźma – mruknął Kurogane, ciężko siadając na podłodze obok maga. Skrzyżował nogi i oparł na kolanie rękę dotykającą czoła. – Nie mamy pojęcia. Z jednej strony proponuje pomóc w zdobyciu pióra, z drugiej wysyła do bandy krwiopijców, którzy najwidoczniej nie mają skrupułów. Żywi stamtąd nie wyjdziemy.

-My nie – powiedział cicho blondyn. – Ja tak.

Kurogane spiorunował go spojrzeniem.

-Zapomnij. Nie puszczę cię tam samego – powiedział ostro. – Nie masz szans.

-Mam – odparł blondyn stanowczo. – Jestem wampirem, tak, jak oni.

-Przemienionym – warknął Kurogane. – Infiltracja nie zajmuje dwóch dni, zajmuje miesiące. Nie przetrwasz bez mojej krwi. Spójrz na siebie. Wyglądasz jak trup. Dwa tygodnie bez niej, a ty lecisz przez ręce. Zapomniałeś, co było pół godziny temu?

Fay ciężko westchnął i opuścił głowę. Wracając do pokoju, nagle poczuł się tak źle, że pociemniało mu w oczach i nogi się pod nim ugięły, wskutek czego dość boleśnie upadł. Kurogane dobrą chwilę zajęło doprowadzenie go do stanu używalności.

-Mi też zależy na piórze, bo to dla tej małej – szepnął po krótkiej chwili Kurogane. – Jest jeszcze młoda, ma marzenia i szkoda by było, gdyby je straciła. Ale tak samo jak ty nie chcę, by wiedziała, co to znaczy stracić bliskich. Jak wiele bólu byś jej sprawił, gdybyś poszedł i tam zginął? To zbyt wielkie ryzyko, magu.

-Przepraszam – powiedział nagle blondyn. – Jestem idiotą.

W oczach Kurogane zamigotało coś na kształt ciepła. Wyciągnął ku blondynowi rękę, a ten uścisnął ją bez wahania. Mag uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Ostateczna decyzja należy jednak do Sakury – powiedział Fay, zerkając na śpiącą księżniczkę. – To jej wspomnienia. Jeśli będzie chciała je odzyskać, będziemy musieli zaryzykować.

-Racja – zgodził się Kurogane. – Ale wszyscy. Musimy natychmiast ustalić, do dalej, skoro hrabia dał nam czas do południa. Dam ci krwi, a potem ich obudzimy – spojrzał na bladego czarodzieja, marszcząc brwi. – To ja przepraszam – powiedział nagle, odwracając wzrok z zażenowaniem. Po raz pierwszy od lat wydusił z siebie przeprosiny. – Nie powinienem tyle cię przytrzymywać bez krwi. Następnym razem, gdy będziesz zaczynał czuć się źle, mów mi, dobra?

Fay uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Wystraszyłeś się, gdy zemdlałem? – zapytał.

-Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś twoim upadkiem postawił całe miasto na nogi – odparł wymijająco Kurogane. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyjął mały składany nożyk, znaleziony w jednym ze światów. – Mamy coś do odkażania? I jakąś czystą szmatkę, jak znajdziesz.

Blondyn sięgnął do podróżnej torby i po krótkim poszukiwaniu wyjął z niej buteleczkę i kawałek materiału. Podał oba przedmioty wojownikowi i czekał. Kurogane odkorkował buteleczkę i wylał kilka kropel na ostrze, a następnie pobieżnie przetarł je szmatką. Nie miał pewności, czy nóż jest czysty, a zabrudzenie rany było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał. Przygryzł wargę i przesunął nożykiem po przedramieniu. W ślad za ostrzem pojawiła się cienka krwawiąca rana. Mężczyzna syknął, czując, jak odrobina spirytusu pozostała na ostrzu dostaje się do rany. Odłożył nożyk i wyciągnął rękę ku magowi, pozwalając mu zacisnąć na niej zimne blade palce. Fay pochylił się nad jego ręką.

-Następnym razem nie pij alkoholu – mruknął blondyn, nie unosząc głowy. – Czuć go w twojej krwi.

Brunet wywrócił oczami.

-Zamiast gadać, pij. Nie mógłbyś się po prostu wessać, jak pełnoetatowy wampir, zamiast zlizywać? Cholernie łaskocze.

Fay zachichotał, unosząc głowę. Złote oko zalśniło w półmroku i w połączeniu z uśmiechem zakrwawionych ust i bladością skóry prezentowało się upiornie.

-Mógłbym poszarpać ranę zębami – powiedział Fay. – Trudniej by się goiła. Zresztą, Kuro-sama, jakoś nie odczuwam obsesyjnego pragnienia, by wpić się w twoją szyję jak, jak to określiłeś, pełnoetatowy wampir. To chyba dla tego, że nie jesteś powabną dziewicą o łabędziej, białej szyi, bo to w takich ponoć gustują wampiry.

Kurogane parsknął z lekką irytacją, ale kąciki ust drgnęły w niemal niewidocznym grymasie przypominającym uśmiech. Oparł się wygodniej o ścianę, czekając, aż Fay skończy osobliwy posiłek. Po kilku minutach, gdy krew ze skaleczenia przestała płynąć, blondyn się odsunął i wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni. Oko przybrało już normalną, niebieską barwę.

-Idiota – mruknął Kurogane, sięgając do torby i szukając opatrunków. Znalazł resztkę bandaża i słoiczek z maścią, o którą poprosił kiedyś Yuuko. Niezbyt podobało mu się chodzenie przez całe życie z bliznami na rękach, więc gdy Wiedźma zauważyła w ich ekwipunku znaleziony gdzieś na ulicy medalik z bursztynem, zaproponował wymianę. Yuuko zgodziła się bez wahania, posyłając Watanukiego do jakiegoś zaprzyjaźnionego maga-uzdrowiciela, i od tej pory za każdym razem, gdy się z nią kontaktowali, widzieli ozdobę wiszącą na jej szyi. Kurogane posmarował przezroczystą, zimną substancją rozcięcie, a maść zalśniła przez moment bladym, srebrnobiałym blaskiem i zniknęła, pozostawiając nienaruszoną skórę bez śladu blizny. Niestety, magicznego leku nie było wiele i mógł likwidować jedynie niewielkie rany.

-Trzeba się będzie postarać o więcej – powiedział wojownik, na wszelki wypadek owijając przedramię cienką warstwą bandażu. – Wiedźma chyba lubi błyskotki, więc kupimy coś taniego na wymianę jak będzie okazja. - zakończył bandażowanie ręki i wstał. Pochylił się nad dziewczyną, lekko potrząsając ją za ramię. Księżniczka mruknęła coś sennie, uchylając oczy. Mokona, zbudzona ruchem Sakury, również się podniosła. Fay w tym czasie budził Syaorana.

-Stało się coś? – zapytała Sakura, siadając na łóżku i owijając się kocem. Spojrzała na Syaorana, ale był równie zaskoczony, co ona.

-Mamy coś do obgadania – powiedział Kurogane. Fay streścił im swoją rozmowę z hrabią i ich dodatkowe ustalenia. Gdy skończyli sprawozdanie, zapadła cisza.

-Decyzja należy do ciebie, księżniczko – twierdził brunet. – Ryzykujemy?

-Nie – dziewczyna stanowczo pokręciła głową. – To zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie chcę, byście znowu przeze mnie cierpieli – dodała ciszej, wymownie patrząc na Faya. Blondyn opuścił głowę, zakrywając włosami opaskę na lewym oku.

-Czyli wynosimy się do innego świata – Kurogane zerknął na Mokonę. – Natychmiast.

-Mokona Modoki jest gotowa! – zawołało radośnie stworzonko, podskakując w górę. Zawisło na moment w powietrzu, a z jej ciała wystrzeliły białe skrzydła, otaczając ich niczym silne ramiona. Tęczowy blask poraził ich w oczy, więc je zamknęli, przygotowani na niedogodności związane z takim sposobem podróżowania. Podłoga uciekła im spod nóg, rozwiewając się, ale gdy tylko znaleźli się w mlecznobiałej próżni, jakiś obcy dźwięk przebił się przez magię. Okropny łoskot, przypominający zatrzaskujące się wrota, niemal ich ogłuszył i nim zdążyli się zorientować, upadli boleśnie na podłogę w tym samym pokoju, w którym byli przed próbą przeniesienia się. Blask i skrzydła Mokony zniknęły, a ta wyczerpana spadła na wyciągnięte ręce Faya. Zapanowała przeraźliwa cisza.

-Co to do jasnej cholery było? – Kurogane rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

-Coś nas blokuje – powiedział blondyn, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. – Ale zwykła bariera nie powinna zareagować… To chyba coś mocniejszego.

-To co teraz? – księżniczka, wytrącona z równowagi tym zdarzeniem, otuliła się ponownie kocem.

-Bardzo silne, Mokona nie da rady – jęknęła żałośnie Mokona.

-Spróbuję się zorientować, co to – Fay oddał Mokonę dziewczynie, po czym usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze. Spojrzenie miał poważne. – Jeśli nie będę dawał znaku życia przez dziesięć minut, rób wszystko, by mnie obudzić – powiedział sugestywnie w kierunku Kurogane. Ten kiwnął głową, doskonale wiedząc, o co chodzi.

-Co zamierzasz? – Sakura zaniepokoiła się jego słowami.

-Nic takiego – uspokoił ją Fay, po czym zamknął oko, pozwalając magii wydostać się z jego ciała. Głowa opadła mu na pierś. Jego świadomość błądziła już gdzieś nad zaniepokojonymi towarzyszami, z trudem przebijając się przez gęstą, magiczną mgłę. Już się nie dziwił, że Mokona nie mogła ich przenieść. Sam miał kłopoty z przedarciem się przez ustanowione przez kogoś bariery. Gdy w końcu się wydostał, ogarnął wzrokiem miasto u swoich stóp. Potworne zimno otoczyło go, gdy spróbował wzbić się wyżej, ale twardy mur, nie do sforsowania nawet przez niego, powstrzymał go. Fay nie próbował po raz drugi, bo wiedział, jak niebezpieczne było przebywanie poza swoim ciałem. Opadł powrotem w mgły, z jeszcze większym wysiłkiem próbując ponowie przez nie przejść. Szarpnął się zaniepokojony, wysyłając magię, by utworzyła wokół niego wolną przestrzeń. Za moment był już w swoim ciele i z ulgą otwierał oko.

-Ogromna bariera – powiedział i zdał sobie sprawę, że dyszy. – Ja też nie dam rady. Wygląda na to, że od zewnętrz nie można się przebić. Roztacza się nad miastem i dalej, nie wiem na ile dokładnie, ale z pewnością to nie kwestia godziny czy dwóch drogi.

-Jasna cholera… - syknął Kurogane. – Hrabia dopadnie nas w południe. Za jakąś godzinę świt. Musimy zwiewać, póki mamy czas.

-Bez koni i jedzenia daleko nie uciekniemy – zaprotestował Syaoran.

-Wiem. Ale musimy jak najszybciej oddalić się od tego miasta – warknął brunet. Szybkim ruchem wyjął mapę i rzucił ją Fayowi. – Będzie szukał nas na zachodzie, bo tam są wampiry. Zwiewamy na wschód, zyskamy trochę czasu. Magu, masz radę nas przenieść gdzieś poza miasto?

-Tylko pojedynczo – powiedział Fay, szybko zerkając na mapę. – Nie dam rady wszystkich naraz. Jakieś pół mili za wschodnią bramą maksymalnie.

-Bierz Syaorana, niech się upewni, czy jest bezpiecznie, potem wracaj po Sakurę, ja na końcu – rozkazał Kurogane, łapiąc torbę. Szybko wepchnął do niej zwinięte byle jak dwa koce. – Już!

Nie musiał powtarzać dwa razy. Fay chwycił chłopaka za nadgarstek, wyszeptał jakieś obco brzmiące słowa i zniknął wśród smug błękitnej magii. Kurogane rozejrzał się po pokoju, chwycił miecz oparty o ścianę i przymocował go do paska. W kolejnym blasku mocy blondyn powrócił i znikł znowu, zabierając ze sobą Sakurę. Tym razem Kurogane czekał trochę dłużej. Gdy tylko mag dotknął stopami podłogi, otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś o braku pośpiechu, ale zamilkł w półsłowa, podtrzymując chwiejącego się na nogach Faya.

-To strasznie męczące – wydyszał Flourite. Był blady i pokryty potem. – Tylko jeszcze raz, nie dam rady więcej.

-Złap parę oddechów – poradził Kurogane, przeklinając siebie w myślach. Zapomniał, że po wypiciu krwi magowi nie od razu wracają siły. W takim tempie go wykończy. Zmusił Faya, by usiadł na łóżku. – Szlag by to. Dzieciaki są w bezpiecznym miejscu?

-Tak – powiedział cicho Fay. – Jakaś łąka, zero zabudowań, spokojne miejsce. Syaoran ją obroni, jeśli będzie potrzeba. Gdybym miał drugie oko, pięć kursów nie byłoby jeszcze problemem.

-Jesteś osłabiony – mruknął Kurogane, przysiadając obok. Coś czerwonego zwróciło jego uwagę. – Magu, ty krwawisz!

-To nic – odparł blondyn, dotykając wilgotnej od krwi opaski na lewym oku. – Zaklęcie sięgnęło po moc z oka, którego już nie mam. To spowodowało krwawienie. Zaraz przestanie.

-Idziemy na piechotę – zadecydował wojownik.

-Nic mi nie …

-Jeśli teraz się przeniesiesz, nie dasz rady później uciekać – przerwał mu ostro Kurogane. – Pół mili to niedaleko, szybko ich znajdziemy.

Fay kiwnął głową i pozwolił wyprowadzić się z pokoju, a następnie z gospody. Gdy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz, Kurogane wziął Faya na plecy. Nie słysząc sprzeciwu, uznał, że z magiem nie jest do końca dobrze. Blondyn nie był ciężki, więc brunet raźnie ruszył w kierunku wschodniej bramy. Niebo przed nimi zaczynało jaśnieć.

Mag ciężko opierał głowę o jego ramię. Kurogane, zerkając ukosem na jego twarz, widział strużkę krwi zastygłą na jego policzku. Prawe oko było zamknięte, a rozluźnienie ciała mogło wskazywać na sen.

-Hej?

-Co? – blondyn otworzył oko, unosząc głowę.

-Nic, sprawdzałem, czy nadal jesteś w świecie żywych.

Fay zachichotał cicho, po czym ponownie opuścił głowę.

-Nie powiem, bym był w świetnej formie, ale jak mam taką taksówkę, to jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza – stwierdził, a Kurogane był pewien, że uśmiecha się w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób. Czyli czuł się już lepiej.

-Nie przyzwyczajaj się – mruknął wojownik. – I moje ramię nie jest poduszką – chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale nagły ruch w półmroku zwrócił jego uwagę. Z tego miejsca widzieli już pogrążone w szarości mury miasta i wschodnią bramę, a także kilka postaci stojących obok niej. Światło pochodni jednego z nich odbijało się od kirysów i lekkich zbroi.

-Jasna cholera – szepnął Kurogane, zatrzymując się. Fay, wyczuwając co się święci, zsunął się z jego pleców. Nie było sensu się chować, strażnicy już ich zauważyli i kilku z nich ruszyło w ich stronę. Było ich kilkunastu, o wiele za dużo, bo bramy wcześniej pilnowało zaledwie dwóch. Dodatkowo, pomiędzy nimi a murem, zauważył dwie skulone postacie i coś białego. Wojownik zaklął po raz kolejny, dobywając miecza i próbując przyjrzeć się napastnikom. – Hrabia był sprytniejszy niż myśleliśmy, wysłał ich, by nas złapali, gdybyśmy próbowali uciekać – powiedział cicho do blondyna.

-Stać, w imieniu prawa! – zawołał jeden ze strażników, idąc w ich stronę, powoli, z uniesionym dużym łukiem i strzałą na cięciwie. Dwóch innych łuczników szło kilka kroków za nim, pozostali, którzy zmierzali w ich stronę, byli uzbrojeni różnorako – od krótkich mieczy i długich noży, przez półtoraki, aż do potężnego dwuręcznego claymore'a. Dwóch miało jako oręż glewię i gizarmę z ostrym hakiem. Kurogane od razu wiedział, że stawianie oporu nie będzie miało sensu. Jedna celnie wymierzona strzała dobrego łucznika mogła zabić, zwłaszcza z takiej odległości. Nie mówiąc już o grocie gizarmy, która wbita w ciało i przekręcona, mogłaby hakiem straszliwie poranić narządy wewnętrzne. Na Faya nie miał co liczyć, był zbyt słaby, by użyć magii. Dzieciaki i Mokona były zakładnikami – to wykluczało opór. Mężczyzna z ciężkim westchnieniem schował miecz.

-Czego od nas chcecie? – zawołał do pierwszego łucznika.

-Wedle rozkazu Jaśnie Wielmożnego Pana, hrabiego Sanguisa Winggala – powiedział strażnik. – Zostajecie aresztowani za spisek wobec jego władzy. Ani słowa, jeńcy! – dodał ostro, widząc, jak Kurogane otwiera usta. – Jeśli będziecie stawiać opór, zginiecie na miejscu! Pojęliście?

Kurogane wymienił ironicznie spojrzenie z blondynem, który krzywo się uśmiechnął, pojąwszy drwinę w oczach wojownika. Dowódca najpierw kazał się im zamknąć, a teraz czekał na odpowiedź. Fay był pewny, że brunet ma już na języku cięte, kpiące słowa i tylko ze względu na liczebność strażników się od nich powstrzymuje. Pogardliwy wzrok był jednak wystarczający, bo łucznik zmarszczył brwi i cofnął się o krok, wyraźnie zmieszany. Na ogorzałych policzkach dowódcy pojawiło się coś na kształt rumieńca, gdy pojął sens swoich słów.

-Idziecie za nami! – łucznik podniósł głos, mimo to co inteligentniejsi strażnicy również kpiąco się uśmiechnęli, nieco złośliwie patrząc na dowódcę. – Dawać tą dwójkę!

Kurogane obejrzał się, z niepokojem lustrując prowadzonych w ich kierunku Syaorana i Sakurę. Uspokoił się widząc, że poza strachem dzieciakom nic nie jest. Na ich nadgarstkach widniały luźno splecione sznury, najwidoczniej strażnicy uznali, że dwójka nastolatków nie może nic im zrobić. Miecz Syaorana niósł jakiś postawny mężczyzna.

-Związać ich! – rozkazał dowódca, wskazując na Faya i Kurogane.

Któryś z uzbrojonych w miecze odrzucił swoją broń i wydobył zza pazuchy dwa pęki sznurów. Pod osłoną uniesionych łuków podszedł do blondyna i szarpnął go brutalnie za ramię, odciągając od Kurogane. Fay, wciąż będąc osłabionym po użyciu bardzo silnej magii, zachwiał się na nogach i tracąc równowagę, upadł na bruk. Z trudem poniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, a wtedy silny kopniak trafił go w głowę. Mag syknął z bólu, a spod czarnej opaski znów zaczęła cieknąć krew.

-Zostaw go! – warknął Kurogane, odpychając strażnika i zasłaniając blondyna. Cięciwy łuków napięły się, celując prosto w niego. – Jest wyczerpany – powiedział spokojniej, świadom niebezpieczeństwa. – Wezmę go na plecy, o ile nie zwiążecie mi rąk.

-Opuścić broń – dowódca zmierzył go spojrzeniem. – Nie macie szans, nic nie próbujcie – zastrzegł, patrząc na Kurogane. – Rozkazano nam przyprowadzić was żywymi, ale jeśli będziecie uciekać, nie będziemy się cackać. Bierz go!

Kurogane po raz kolejny uniósł blondyna na swoich plecach. Bezwładne ciało ponownie się o niego oparło, a krew zaczęła przesiąkać przez koszulę na ramieniu. Jeśli ich pobyt w tym świecie tak zaczął się dla blondyna, to nie było ciekawie. Wojownik miał złe przeczucie, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Gdyby mógł, zacisnąłby pieści. W Tokyo obiecał sobie, że będzie chronił maga – był w końcu odpowiedzialny za jego życie. Czuł, że mógł lepiej to rozegrać, zamiast lekkomyślnie wybierając teleportację i ignorując kiepskie zdrowie blondyna. Nie znał się na leczeniu, umiał jedynie jako tako opatrywać rany, więc nie miał pojęcia, czy otworzenie się rany oka było czymś poważnym. Przeklął w myślach hrabię. Owszem, ma Faya – ale w formie półtrupa.

-Przepraszam – szepnął cicho Fay słabym głosem. – Jak zawsze ze mną są tylko kłopoty.

Kurogane nie odpowiedział. W eskorcie strażników, z Syaoranem i Sakurą przy sobie, ruszył w kierunku górującego nad miastem zamku. Ciemne mury nie wyglądały zachęcająco. Nieliczni ludzie, którzy zaczęli pojawiać się na ulicach, pośpiesznie schodzili z drogi oddziałowi. Jakiś obdarty wyrostek gapił się na nich zza muru najbliższego domu. Przegoniony przez dowódcę, cicho zniknął we wnętrzu budynku.

Droga przebiegała w milczeniu. Dopiero gdy przystanęli przed bramą prowadzącą na dziedziniec zamku, odezwał się dowódca.

-Zostaniecie zaprowadzeni przed oblicze Jaśnie Pana – powiedział. – I to on zdecyduje o waszej winie.

-Miejcie nadzieję, że będzie łaskawy – parsknął któryś ze strażników, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Lepiej dla was, byście się nie dostali w łapy Kłów, wtedy będzie po was.

-Milcz, błaźnie! – warknął niespodziewanie wściekły dowódca, zupełnie, jakby żołnierz powiedział coś tajnego. Tamten pokrył się purpurą i nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Kurogane wymienił spojrzenia z Syaoranem. Przeszli przez bramę na spory dziedziniec, a następnie do wnętrza zamku. Kamienne, pozbawione ozdób mury sali wejściowej wyglądały posępnie. Dopiero, gdy wspięli się po schodach i znaleźli się w sali audiencyjnej, wrażenie ponurej atmosfery trochę osłabło. Na ścianach wisiały gobeliny, posadzkę pokrywał dywan, a na stojących gdzieniegdzie platformach tkwiły rzeźby ludzi i zwierząt, fantazyjnie powyginane, patrząc martwymi oczami w przestrzeń. Na podwyższeniu przed nimi stał tron. Siedział na nim hrabia, zakładając nogę na nogę i podpierając głowę ręką. Diadem leżał obok tronu w na dekoracyjnej, czerwonej poduszce. Za tronem czaiły się dwie zakapturzone, potężnie zbudowane postacie, trzecia, drobniejsza, przykucnęła na najwyższym stopniu schodków prowadzących do tronu.

-Najjaśniejszy Panie… - zaczął dowódca, wyraźnie zadowolony z wykonania misji. Podniósł głowę i głos zamarł mu w gardle. Hrabia wyprostował się, a w oczach pojawił się gniew, gdy spojrzał na jeńców. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na Fayu.

-Czy rozkaz nie był wydany jasno? – zapytał ostro Winggal. Strażnik pobladł. – Rozkazałem, aby nie spadł im włos z głowy.

-P-panie… - zająkał się dowódca, rozglądając się i szukając pomocy u swoich kompanów. Żaden ze strażników się nie odezwał. Byli równie przerażeni, co ich kapitan. – My nic… O-on już taki był, panie… - spojrzał niepewnie na blondyna.

-Dziwne – wycedził Winggal. – Bo rozmawiałem z nim jakąś godzinę przed tym, jak was po nich wysłałem. Jakoś nie sprawiał wtedy wrażenia trupa.

-Panie…

-Milcz – hrabia powstał i skinął na zakapturzone sylwetki za tronem. – Kły, do lochów z nimi. Jeśli będą po drodze protestować, macie pozwolenie na wszystko.

Dwie postacie pochyliły głowy. Trzecia zwinnie się podniosła i z ukłonem przyłożyła dłoń do piersi. Nim zdumiony Kurogane zdołał zrozumieć, co się dzieje, zniknęły mu sprzed oczu, by pojawić się za nimi i z cichym szmerem szat pozbawić broni strażników. Ten żołnierz, który wcześniej z nich kpił, dygotał ze strachu. Oddział skulił się w trójkącie wyznaczonym przez postacie.

-Jeśli okażecie skruchę, Najjaśniejszy Pan okaże wam łaskę – odezwała się cicho najniższa i najdrobniejsza z postaci.

Na ten ton głosu Kurogane drgnął. Spojrzał szybko na Syaorana i Sakurę, którzy chyba też rozpoznali, kim jest jeden z Kłów.

-Subaru? – szepnęła z niedowierzaniem dziewczyna.

Kieł ściągnął z głowy kaptur i im oczom ukazały się znajome ciemne włosy i zielone oczy wampira. Oddział zniknął w korytarzu za nim, prowadzony przez dwa pozostałe Kły.

-Przykro mi, że spotykamy się w takich okolicznościach – powiedział smutno Subaru. – Nie chciałem, by to tak wyszło.

-Wydałeś nas jemu? – zapytał ostro Kurogane. Fay na jego plecach poruszył się i podniósł głowę.

-Nie – powiedział cicho mag, patrząc na Subaru. – Prawda?

-Byłem zaskoczony, widząc was tutaj – odparł cicho wampir. – Chyba zbyt głośno wyraziłem swoje zdumienie, a ktoś, komu teraz służę, to usłyszał. Ponieważ jego rozkazy są święte, zmuszony byłem opowiedzieć mu o was.

-Subaru, Subaru – głos hrabi tak blisko nich sprawił, że drgnęli. – Nie było chyba tak źle, prawda?

Subaru zdobył się na lekki uśmiech.

-Wybacz, panie.

-Nic się nie stało, chłopcze. Myślę, że jestem wam winien wyjaśnienia… - Winggal, stojący tuż obok, spojrzał na nich niemal życzliwie. – Nasze spotkanie wyszło zupełnie inaczej, niż chciałem. Wybaczcie mi tę nieuprzejmość, jednakże jesteście dla mnie zbyt cenni, bym mógł pozwolić wam odejść bez wysłuchania mnie.

-Czego pan od nas chce? – zapytała niepewnie Sakura.

-Ogólnie już to wyjaśniłem – powiedział spokojnie hrabia. – Skoro tu jesteście, czas przejść do szczegółów. Najpierw jednak wypadałoby was ugościć i opatrzyć – Winggal spojrzał na krew zakrzepłą na policzku blondyna. – Subaru, zawołaj uzdrowiciela.

* * *

><p>Piętnaście minut później podróżnicy siedzieli w eleganckiej komnatce, za stołem, na którym podano skromne, ale wyraźnie wskazujące na bogactwo gospodarza śniadanie. Kurogane posępnie patrzył na srebrne talerze i puchary. Za oknem było już jasno, a ssanie w żołądku przypominało o tym, że kolacja poprzedniego dnia była skąpa, jednak daleko mu było do przyjęcia posiłku od Winggala. Wojownik zerknął na Sakurę, która rozglądała się niepewnie po pokoju. Nie dziwił się jej zaniepokojeniu, sam był zdenerwowany. Hrabia zachowywał się wobec nich przyjaźnie, jak na razie, ale oczywistym było, że tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że ma ich w garści. Kurogane spojrzał z kolei na maga i fakt, że blondyn wyglądał dużo lepiej, sprawił, że poczuł ulgę. Czarodziej hrabiego, zwany przez niego po prostu uzdrowicielem, magią zasklepił ranę i założył nowy opatrunek na oko Faya, dodatkowo dając mu jakiś napój, ponoć leczniczy, po wypiciu którego blondyn czuł się już w miarę znośnie.<p>

-Czemu my? – zapytał w końcu Syaoran. – Masz na służbie trzy wampiry i maga.

-Zapewne też innych – dodał Kurogane, marszcząc brwi.

-Wampiry, o których mówicie – Winggal skinął głową w kierunku siedzącego obok Subaru. – To moja przyboczna gwardia. Ich prawdziwa natura jest tajemnicą. Ich niezwykłe zdolności tłumaczę umiejętnością doskonałego władania magią. To oczywiste kłamstwo, ale łatwo oszukać tak prostych ludzi, którzy są przekonani, że wampir wyglądem bardziej przypomina zwierzę niż człowieka. Jako hrabia mam wrogów, wobec tego Kły mnie bronią. Jednak nawet gdybym wysłał tą trójkę, która połączyłaby siły z dwójką wewnątrz bractwa, nie wypełniliby misji. Tu potrzeba silnej magii.

-I chcesz nam wmówić, że on – Kurogane wskazał na Faya. – Jest jedynym wampirem władającym magią w tym kraju? Kręcisz.

-Oczywiście, że nie – hrabia uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nie byłoby trudno przemienić kogoś z moich magów. Wystarczyłaby kropelka krwi mojej lub któregoś z Kłów. Ale problem tkwi w naturze magii.

-Co masz na myśli? – zapytał spokojnie Fay, rzucając Kurogane ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

-W prawie wszystkich światach magię dziedziczą jedynie dzieci królewskie – zaczął Winggal, stykając ze sobą końcówki palców. – Im bliżej do głównej linii krwi, tym magia jest silniejsza, to oczywiste. Jednak, wiele wieków temu, w tym świecie, komuś to się nie spodobało. Pewien młodzian zburzył porządek rzeczy, siłą zdobywając władzę i dokonując okrutnych eksperymentów na rodzinie królewskiej, ich krwi i magii. To długa historia, powiem więc jedynie, że wskutek jego działań runęły odwieczne prawa. W wyniku eksplozji magii członków rodziny królewskiej, wywołanej przez owego samozwańczego władcę, moc rozproszyła się i w jakiś sposób została wchłonięta przez ludność tego kraju. Przez wieki o tym zapomniano i teraz praktycznie każdy narodzony człowiek ma szansę zostać magiem, jednak nawet ci najsilniejsi, zwierzchnicy Gildii Magów, nie są nawet w połowie tak silni, jak ktoś pochodzący z rodziny królewskiej. – hrabia spojrzał wymownie na Faya.

-Chcesz, bym ja to zrobił, bo z pochodzenia jestem księciem? – zapytał chłodno blondyn. Nienawidził faktu, że jest tak blisko spokrewniony z królem, który skazał jego i jego brata na pobyt w Piekielnej Wieży.

-Owszem.

-Czy to ty uniemożliwiłeś nam przeniesienie się do innego świata?

-Nie – Winggal spojrzał ukosem na Subaru i sięgnął po kielich z winem. – Ta blokada to efekt działań owego wspomnianego młodzieńca. Ponieważ ma tysiące lat, są w niej dziury. Zapewne wpadliście w jedną z nich i w ten sposób udało się wam przeniknąć do tego świata. Szansa, że traficie na następną jest nikła. Subaru i jego brat również zostali tu uwięzieni – dodał. – Artefakt o tak magicznej mocy jak pióro z pewnością przebiłby się przez barierę.

Kurogane ponuro spojrzał na towarzyszy, a następnie na hrabię.

-Mówisz, że chronisz miasto przed czystokrwistymi wampirami – powiedział wojownik, marszcząc brwi. – Ale sam nim jesteś i masz na usługach cztery wampiry, z Kamui'em jako szpiegiem włącznie.

-Uściślając, pięć, w tym jednego przemienionego, który współpracuje z Kamui'em – odpowiedział spokojne Winggal, bawiąc się kielichem. – Ani ja, ani żaden z Kłów nie poluje na ludzi. Mam na usługach dobrowolną karmicielkę. Uwierzcie – hrabia wyprostował się na krześle. – To miasto jest dla mnie ważne. Moi przodkowie władali nim od wieków i nie mam ochoty patrzeć, jak banda brudnych zwyrodnialców je niszczy, mordując bezbronnych mieszkańców. Nie macie wyboru.

-Tak nie można! – ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, z torby podróżnej wychyliła się Mokona, dotąd ze strachu schowana w jej wnętrzu. – Pan nas zmusza! To niesprawiedliwe.

-Kochana, życie nie jest sprawiedliwe – Winggal nie okazał zaskoczenia na widok istotki. – Świat dzieli się na tych dobrych ludzi i na te złe, wstrętne wampiry. – skrzywił ironicznie usta. – Dzieli się ich tylko przez wgląd na to, jacy się narodzili. Co jak co, ale twoi przyjaciele powinni o tym wiedzieć.

Fay zacisnął wargi i milczał.

-Jak mam to zrobić? – zapytał, dając do zrozumienia przyjaciołom, że przegrali.

Oczy Winggala zalśniły złotem, a źrenice przybrały kształt elipsy.

-Będziesz musiał wymyślić jakąś wiarygodną historyjkę, zbliżyć się do nich i ukorzyć się, prosząc, by przyjęli cię do siebie. Członków bractwa obowiązuje pewien kodeks, wedle którego ich obowiązkiem jest udzielenie pomocy współbraciom, jednak zabiją cię, jeśli będą mieć do ciebie podejrzenia. Będziesz mieć tylko jedną szansę, więc rozegraj to rozsądnie. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że działasz z mojego polecenia. Kamui pomoże ci wkraść się w ich łaski. Jest czymś w rodzaju ulubieńca przywódcy bractwa i ma pewne wpływy. Bractwo mieszka w systemie górskich jaskiń, za pożywienie służą im mieszkańcy okolicznych wiosek i przypadkowi podróżni. W grotach jest ich kilkunastu, prawdopodobnie jednak do bractwa należy więcej wampirów, ukrywających się na terenie całego kraju. Przywódcą jest niejaki Ariathis, którego darzą ogromnym szacunkiem, natomiast symbolem jest poszukiwane przez was pióro. Są przekonani, że ów magiczny przedmiot pochodzi ze skrzydeł Matki Nocy, bogini, którą wyznają, ponoć pierwszej wampirzycy. Jest pilnie strzeżony, jednak zaufany członek bractwa może zobaczyć go na własne oczy.

-Widzę, że wszystko już zaplanowałeś – warknął Kurogane do hrabi. – A niby jak on ma przeżyć bez mojej krwi, co?

-To jest możliwe – odezwał się cicho Subaru. Gdy podróżnicy zwrócili na niego oczy, zmieszał się lekko pod gniewnym spojrzeniem wojownika. – Przemieniony wampir może przeżyć bez swojej ofiary pewien okres czasu, jeśli będzie miał dostęp do ludzkiej krwi.

-Może nawet odzwyczaić się od krwi ofiary – wtrącił Winggal. – Jednakże, taki proces trwa zwykle kilka lat i niewielu go przeżywa. Pozbawieni krwi karmiciela przemienieni są zbyt słabi i rzadko decydują się na tak drastyczne środki. Ale kilka miesięcy wasz przyjaciel da sobie radę, mając przy sobie Kamui'a.

-Jesteś sukinsynem – warknął Kurogane, zdając sobie sprawę, że wszystko jest ustalone. Westchnął ciężko.

-Sanguis Winggal, największy drań wampirzej społeczności, do usług – hrabia skłonił szyderczo głowę. – Subaru, przywołaj Kły. Myślę, że strażnicy zostali już dostatecznie ukarani. Dodatkowo, dopilnuj, by nikt nam nie przeszkadzał.

-Tak, panie – zielonooki wampir cicho wstał i skłonił głowę, przykładając dłoń do piersi w służalczym geście. Oczy miał smutne. Odwrócił się i postąpił krok do przodu i Kurogane zdążył mrugnąć, drzwi zamknęły się z drugiej strony.

-Co pan kazał zrobić z tymi ludźmi? – zapytała cicho Sakura, wyraźnie przestraszona jego słowami.

Winggal uśmiechnął się krzywo.

-Nic, co zagroziłoby ich życiu, dziecko – spojrzał w stronę drzwi, a w jego oczach zapłonął złotym ogniem głód. – Ale z pewnością pożałują, że nie wykonali rozkazu.

-To jest… - zaczął Syaoran, poruszony słowami wampira.

-By Lomeer mogło być bezpieczne, potrzebna jest silna ręka – odparł Sanguis. – A najlepiej, by zadawała takie ciosy, po których nie zostają ślady.


	2. Chapter 2

ktoś tu pytał o nowy rozdział? ;) Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Poranek był wyjątkowo ponury, mimo że była późna wiosna. Niebo zasnuły szare chmury, nie przepuszczając błękitu, a w chłodnym powietrzu unosił się zapach zimy, zupełnie jakby miniona pora roku chciała przypomnieć o sobie wiośnie. Pod kopytami parskającego kasztana trzaskały chwycone przez dłonie mrozu źdźbła trawy. Kłęby pary, wydobywające się z nozdrzy zwierzęcia i ust dosiadającego go jeźdźca, wirowały w powietrzu. Podróżnik, otulony czarną peleryną, chował twarz pod kapturem, chroniąc się przed zimnem. Dłonie trzymające ręce okryte były skórzanymi rękawiczkami. Zawieszona na plecach kusza chwiała się za każdym razem, gdy koń podrywał głowę, wspinając się na stromy szlak. Otaczające ich skaliste wzgórza były już wysokie, a do stóp najbliższej góry było zaledwie kilka mil. Jeździec zatrzymał konia na szczycie wzniesienia, unosząc się w siodle. Zsunął z głowy kaptur, odsłaniając jasne włosy. Próbował ocenić dokładniej odległość do łańcucha górskiego, ale przez brak jednego oka nie był w stanie. Z westchnieniem opadł z powrotem na siodło, wyciągając z obszernej, wewnętrznej kieszeni peleryny zwiniętą mapę. Przyglądając się wyrysowanemu szlakowi, zaczął zastanawiać się, co dalej. Zgodnie z informacjami Winggala był już w okolicy kryjówki bractwa. Musiał jakoś zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Fay westchnął cicho. Naprawdę nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja, ale nie miał wyjścia. Założył z powrotem kaptur na głowę i zmusił konia do zboczenia ze ścieżki. Podjechał pod sporą skałę i zatrzymał wierzchowca. Zwinnie zeskoczył z konia i przywiązał lejce do pobliskiego krzewu. Odłożył kuszę na ziemię i zajął się ściąganiem z wierzchowca sakwy. Rzucił ją pod skałę i wyjął z niej kołczan zawierający bełty do kuszy. Był w drodze od kilku dni, kończyło mu się jedzenie, więc musiał zapolować i coś zjeść, zanim zwróci uwagę bractwa, bo wątpił, by poczęstowali go ciepłym posiłkiem. Blondyn schował torbę pod krzewem, po czym, biorąc broń, ruszył cicho między skałami. Kamieniste podłoże i nieliczne jałowce nie mogły stanowić kryjówki dla żadnego stworzenia, więc zaczął powoli schodzić ze wzniesienia, omijając z daleka trakt. Fay pozwolił na moment uaktywnić się wampirzym zmysłom, niewiele co prawda lepszym od ludzkich, by pomogły mu w zdobyciu pożywienia. Gdy był w połowie drogi na dół, bardziej gęste krzewy niżej zaszeleściły. Mag przypadł do ziemi, kryjąc się za skałą, obserwując czujnie zarośla. Liście drżały jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu wyłonił się z nich dziki królik. Zwierzę uniosło się na tylnich nogach, ale nie widząc zagrożenia, ponownie przestało interesować się otoczeniem. Fay poruszył się ostrożnie, powoli zakładając bełt na cięciwę, uważając, by niespodziewanym hałasem nie spłoszyć królika. Dotknął korbki i nie śpiesząc się, napiął cięciwę. Wysunął lekko broń zza kamienia. W tej chwili królik ponownie uniósł się na tylnych łapach i widząc obcą dla siebie istotę, zamarł w bezruchu, ale zanim zdążył rzucić się do ucieczki, palec Faya spokojnie nacisnął spust. Bełt przeciął cicho powietrze i niemalże natychmiast trafił w pierś zwierzęcia. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła zwierzątko do tyłu, a jego łapy zadrżały spazmatycznie, by po paru sekundach znieruchomieć.<p>

Fay wstał i zarzucając kuszę na plecy, ruszył na dół. Łupem szczęścia udało mu się zdobyć posiłek, więc teraz czekało go doprowadzenie mięsa do postaci jadalnej. Umiał gotować i to całkiem dobrze, a w czasie ich podróży nie raz musieli polować, ale nie lubił oporządzania zwierzyny. Zbyt dużo było przy tym krwi, a on nie cierpiał, gdy czerwona ciecz plamiła mu dłonie. Zwierzęca krew za bardzo przypominała ludzką, a tej Fay nie chciał już więcej widzieć na swoich rękach.

Podszedł do ciała królika i podniósł je. Nie śpiesząc się, wrócił na wzniesienie i zajął się rozpalaniem ogniska. Był pewien, że krew i zapach dymu mogą przyciągnąć do niego uwagę członków bractwa, ale wątpił, by zaatakowaliby go w biały dzień. Czystokrwiści woleli działać pod osłoną nocy, więc miał jeszcze kilka godzin, by odpocząć i przygotować się do tego, co miało nadejść. Fay zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma niewielką szansę na przekonanie wampirów, by nie pozbawiali go życia, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Według słów Winggala, żaden z członków bractwa nie posługiwał się magią, co dawało blondynowi przewagę, bo ludzie nie posiadający tej zdolności nie potrafili wyczuć, czy ktoś jest magiem. Dzięki temu Fay mógł bez przeszkód wcielić się w rolę, którą uznał za odpowiednią.

Fay usiadł pod głazem, podkulając nogi i opierając podbródek o kolana. Ponuro patrzył na królika piekącego się na prymitywnym, skleconym naprędce drewnianym rożnie. Od tygodnia nie pił krwi, od tygodnia był w drodze i od tygodnia był sam.

Wiele razy czuł się samotny, ale tak naprawdę przez ostatnie dziesiątki lat ktoś przy nim był niemal zawsze. Ashura nie był idealnym opiekunem, może nie potrafił dać mu prawdziwej ojcowskiej miłości, ale zawsze go wspierał i się o niego troszczył. Poza tym, Fay był wychowankiem króla i silnym magiem, mieszkał na zamku, w którym zawsze było pełno ludzi. Zawsze jednak czegoś brakowało. Przez ostatnie miesiące Kurogane, Sakura i Syaoran byli przy nim, nigdy się nie rozdzielali i Fay mógł czuć się szczęśliwy.

Teraz jednak Fay miał wrażenie, że znów znajduje się w Piekielnej Wieży, całkiem sam, w ciszy zmąconej jedynie oddechem jego i parskaniem wierzchowca. Przymykając oczy, pochylił głowę, chowając ją w kolanach, chcąc odciąć się od wspomnień z dzieciństwa. Czuł się źle.

-Nie ma to jak małe załamanie – szepnął do siebie nieco zduszonym głosem, czując suchość w gardle. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i westchnął. Na nic mu się nie przyda użalanie się nad sobą, musi działać. Wstał i mijając kasztanowego konia, zaczął wzrokiem przeczesywać najbliższą okolicę. W myślach wyznaczył granicę okręgu o promieniu kilku metrów. Zamknął oczy i skupił się na nieistniejących liniach tworzących granicę okręgu. Wysłał swoją magię, by stworzyła osłonę dookoła niego, warstwę zbyt słabą, by móc kogoś zatrzymać, ale wystarczającą, by jej naruszenie zostało przez niego zauważone. Nie chciał zostać zaskoczony i zaatakowany znienacka, bo wtedy nie miałby szans. Czując, jak moc uspokaja się i zastyga w postaci niematerialnej tarczy, otworzył oczy, szepcząc końcowe zaklęcie. Moc drgnęła jeszcze raz i znieruchomiała, a on rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie widział tarczy, ale czuł, że tam jest, cicha i niepozorna. Podszedł do wyznaczonej granicy i wyciągnął rękę. Dłoń przeniknęła bez problemu przez powietrze, ale wyczuł mocne wibracje magii, gdy tylko dotknął bariery. Zadowolony, wrócił pod skałę, wdychając zapach pieczonego mięsiwa. Od poprzedniego wieczora nic nie jadł, a niemal całą noc był w drodze. Nie, że nie mógł nigdzie zanocować. Po prostu nie mógł leżeć bez ruchu i czekać, aż sen łaskawie przyjdzie. Wolał jechać przed siebie, więc po krótkim popasie zmusił konia do dalszej wędrówki. Dopiero teraz odczuwał skutki tamtej decyzji. Opuścił powieki. Był zmęczony, a pragnienie krwi zaczęło się odzywać ponownie. Zaczął coraz bardziej wątpić w powodzenie swojej misji. Jeśli już po tygodniu czuje się tak słaby, co będzie potem?

Ocknął się z półsnu jakieś kilkanaście minut później i poderwał się, przypadając do wygasającego ogniska i na wpół przypalonego królika. Zaklął pod nosem, parząc palce dymiącym mięsiwem. Zdjąwszy królika z różna, zjadł tyle, ile mógł, po czym ponownie skulił się pod skałą. Jasne włosy opadły mu na twarz, gdy pochylił głowę. Musiał się choć trochę zdrzemnąć. Wkrótce zapadł w sen.

Obudziło go nagłe drgnienie bariery. Poderwał się na nogi, zauważając, że niebo pociemniało. Musiało być po zachodzie słońca. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale wtem ktoś skoczył mu na kark z góry. Z jękiem spadł na kolana, próbując zrzucić napastnika, ale silne ramiona przyszpiliły go do podłoża. Od oprawcy cuchnęło świeżą krwią, co znaczyło, że Fay nie był pierwszą ofiarą tego wieczoru. Długie paznokcie wpijały się w kark blondyna, a kolana przyciskały go do ziemi.

-Leż spokojnie, kamratku, pożyjesz minutkę dłużej. Nie lubię poszarpanych ofiar, źle smakują. – syknął napastnik ochrypłym głosem. Fay, mając głowę odwróconą w kierunku wygasłego ogniska, widział parę podniszczonych butów spacerujących dookoła prowizorycznego obozowiska.

-Ładny konik, panie podróżny – odezwał się obojętnie właściciel butów. – Będzie z niego pożytek, albo się sprzeda, albo zostawi sobie… No dalej, Rudir, zaszlachtuj go, nie mamy całej nocy.

-Nie, czekajcie, nie zabijajcie – szepnął blondyn, uznając, że nadszedł czas na rozpoczęcie gry. – Jesteście wampirami, prawda? Szukałem was.

-Hęę? – Rudir pochylił się nad nim, siłą odwracając mu głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. – A co ty, samobójca?

-Chwila – drugi z wampirów podszedł bliżej i przykucnął przy obezwładnionym Fayu. Mag zdziwił się, widząc jego twarz. Wampir wyglądał bardzo młodo, a szarozielone oczy w połączeniu z lekkim wzorem piegów na jasnej twarzy jeszcze bardziej to podkreślały. Strzecha rdzawych włosów upięta była w niestaranny kucyk. – Weź mi jego twarzyczkę pokaż bardziej – zwrócił się do Rudira, wyraźnie zainteresowany. Gdy ten szarpnął blondyna za włosy, rudzielec chwycił go za podbródek i zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się mu. Fay miał cichą nadzieję, że jego oko zmieni barwę na złotą.

-Cholera, to przemieniony – stwierdził młody krwiopijca, puszczając go. – I to wygłodzony, ślepia… ślepie mu na milę świeci – wstał i spojrzał na towarzysza. – Rudir, puść chłopaka. To jak kanibalizm.

Fay poczuł, jak z jego pleców znika ciężar i podniósł się do siadu. Rudir kucał przy nim, trzymając silną rękę na jego ramieniu w niby przyjacielskim geście, ale nacisk palców był bardzo mocny i bynajmniej nie wskazywał na dobre zamiary. Dopiero teraz Fay mógł mu się przyjrzeć. Na ludzkie lata wyglądał jak zarośnięty trzydziestokilkulatek, a oczy płonęły mu demonicznym, złotym blaskiem. Był sporego wzrostu, może nawet wyższy niż Kurogane.

-No to co, Liar, przemienieni też smaczni, hehe – zarechotał Rudir, a Liar skrzywił się wyraźnie.

-To obrzydliwe. Ej ty – zwrócił się do maga. – Coś tam mówiłeś, że nas szukasz? Tak czy nie?

-Tak – odpowiedział cicho Fay.

-A co nas to obchodzi? – Rudir szarpnął nim lekko, wyszczerzając żółte zęby. – Do piachu z nim, Liar, co się cackać.

-A co było ostatnim razem, gdy zatłukliśmy jakiegoś człowieczka, co szukał bractwa? – Liar uniósł głowę, patrząc z pogardą na towarzysza. – Drugi raz na półroczną włóczęgę się wysłać nie dam. Idziemy z nim do szefa. Jak to jakaś płotka, najwyżej skończy w sali tortur. Wiążże go i zakryj mu to oko, niech drogi nie widzi.

-Miej nadzieję, przemianko, że to coś, co zainteresuje szefa – mruknął Rudir i wstając, zmusił Faya do powstania. – Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, przemienione cudeńko, bo ci wyrżnę pazurami na ciele kilka zasad, do których powinna się ofiara stosować. No dalej, stój spokojnie, to do siedzibę w całości odwiedzisz. – Nie spuszczając blondyna z oczu, zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie.

Czarodziej stał spokojnie, znając możliwości czystokrwistych wampirów. Wystarczy ich jeden ruch, by zabić nieuzbrojonego człowieka. Kusza leżała kawałek dalej, zupełnie bezużyteczna. Mógł użyć magii, ale przecież o to w całej tej grze chodziło – by dostać się do siedziby bractwa.

Rudir wydobywszy jakiś rzemień związał mu ręce z przodu i szczerząc się paskudnie, zerwał mu z głowy opaskę. Założył ją z powrotem, jednak na zdrowe oko i zachichotał. Faya otoczyły ciemności.

-Paskudnie to oczko wygląda, przemianko – Rudir popchnął go, a blondyn potknął się i z trudem odzyskał równowagę.

-Pakuj go na konia – odezwał się beznamiętny głos rudego wampira. – Tylko stabilnie, nie chcę by połamał sobie kości przy lada zakręcie. Aha, i ja jadę z nim, ty wracasz na nogach.

-A to, kurwa, czego, ryży popaprańcu? – Rudir brutalnie chwycił Faya i bez ceregieli osadził go w siodle.

Blondyn na oślep wymacał stopami strzemiona i związanymi w nadgarstkach dłońmi chwycił się łęku siodła.

-Bo ta biedna szkapina wyzionie ducha, jak na nią wleziesz – odparł Liar, wskakując na konia za więźniem. – Wio, szkapko. Spokojnie, nie jemy koniny, dobry koń jest za drogi. – Fay poczuł, jak obok jego dłoni przemykają ręce rudzielca, zapewne chwytając lejce. Na szczęście, jak zauważył blondyn, wampir w przeciwieństwie do Rudira nie cuchnął krwią, a nawet dało się wyczuć lekką woń jakiś ziół. W ciemności słyszał oddech młodego wampira i miarowy stukot końskich kopyt o skały. Koń szedł stępa, ale i tak po jakimś czasie Fay stracił orientację, bo wkrótce pokonali tyle zakrętów, że przestał je liczyć. Jechali jakieś pół godziny w milczeniu. Fay pochylił głowę na piersi. Zakryte oko, cisza i zmęczenie nie pomagały w koncentracji.

-Złotko, nie usypiaj – Liar odezwał się dziarskim, zupełnie odmiennym niż wcześniej tonem, poganiając konia, by przeszedł do kłusu. Głos rudzielca rozbrzmiał obok uszu maga, budząc go z letargu. – Zaraz droga się skończy, a ja się z chęcią dowiem, co za diabły przywiodły się do naszych gór. Miejmy nadzieję, że porządne masz powody, bo jakoś szkoda by cię zabić… Wydajesz się sympatyczny, a te włosy masz genialne. Zawsze chciałem być blondynem – Liar westchnął rozdzierająco. – A co? Matka w spadku dała mi włosy rude jak wiewiórka. Ty masz pojęcie, jakie sobie jaja ze mnie robili? No, dopóki nie zorientowali się, że jestem wampirem, wtedy to zamiast jaj robili krucjatę. – wampir zachichotał, zwalniając konia. Fay poczuł, jak rudzielec zeskakuje z siodła. – No, złotko, jesteśmy prawie w domku. Rudir pewnie już jest, bo on łazi jakimiś dziczami, zamiast kulturalnie po drogach. Daj ręce, pomogę ci zejść – dodał, a Fay poczuł na swoimi nadgarstku dotyk zimnych palców. Pozwolił sobie pomóc w zejściu, ale nie wiedział, że choć teraz Liar zachowuje się przyjaźnie, może to się w każdej chwili zmienić. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że rudowłosy nie jest do końca stabilny psychicznie. Zbyt nienaturalne wydawało mu się przejście od wcześniejszej obojętności do nagłej gadaniny.

Został poprowadzony dalej. Po chwili świeże powietrze znikło, a grunt pod nogami zaczął stopniowo się obniżać. Domyślił się, że jest w systemie jaskiń, o którym mówił Winggal. Schodził ostrożnie w dół, na oślep, prowadzony przez Liara, który od czasu do czasu rzucał jakieś uwagi. W końcu podłoże się wyrównało i ktoś obcy do niego podszedł. Sądząc po zniknięciu zapachu ziół, Liar się oddalił. Czyjaś silna dłoń popchnęła go i zmusiła do upadku na kolana.

-Łeb nisko – warknął znajomy głos, a blondyn rozpoznał, że to Rudir. Wampir chwycił go za włosy i zmusił go opuszczenia głowy. Drugą ręką zdjął mu opaskę.

Fay zamrugał, bo światło świec niemal go oślepiło. Po chwili zorientował się, że naprawdę jest w jaskini. Ta miała niskie sklepienie, tak, że stojące pod ścianami postacie w kapturach i czarnych szatach niemal dotykały go głową. Zakapturzone wampiry stały w kręgu, patrząc na niego. Nie widział ich twarzy. Panowała cisza.

-Czego u nas szukasz, przemienione dziecko? – głęboki, spokojny głos wybił się z ciszy. Z boku, zza wampirów, wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna.

-Pomocy – powiedział cicho Fay.

-Nie jesteśmy przytułkiem, przemianko – warknął Rudir. W kręgu rozległy się przytłumione śmiechy, których dźwięk mimo woli spowodował u czarodzieja gęsią skórkę. Zerkając na boki, stwierdził, że wampirów jest około ośmiu.

-Milczeć – powiedział cicho wysoki wampir. Szepty i śmiechy zamarły natychmiast. Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej i pochylając się, uniósł podbródek Faya. Blondyn mógł bez problemu w świetle świec rozpoznać arystokratyczne rysy bladej twarzy, otoczone długimi, prostymi czarnymi włosami. Oczy wampira były szare i zimne. Fayowi wydał się dziwnie podobny do Winggala. Dumne usta miały ten sam krój. _To Anathis,_ skontaktował blondyn. _Przywódca._

-Jak masz na imię, chłopcze? – zapytał wolno Anathis w zupełnej ciszy.

Fay w głębi duszy westchnął. Nadszedł czas na kłamstwa i oszustwa, a także na całą historyjkę, którą ułożył. Miał nadzieję, że będzie wiarygodna, w końcu od tego zależało powodzenie misji i jego życie.

-Nazywam się Yuui von Valeria – powiedział, widząc na twarzy wampira lekkie, uprzejme zainteresowanie. Widocznie rzadko słyszał szlacheckie nazwisko w siedzibie swojego bractwa.

-Arystokrata? – Anathis uniósł czarne brwi.

-Zubożały. – sprecyzował blondyn. – Z zawodu kupiec.

-Więc co sprowadza kupca o szlacheckim nazwisku do siedliszcza naszego bractwa?

Fay wziął głęboki oddech. Anathis puścił jego twarz, ale nie pozwolił mu wstać. Wciąż klęcząc i czując na ramieniu łapę Rudira, rozpoczął opowieść, mając nadzieję, że brzmi jak błagający, nie mający pojęcia co robić, kupczyna. Do tego porządnie przestraszony.

Zaczął kłamać. Opowiadać o tym, że pochodzi z niewielkiej wioski na Północy, gdzie od dawna zamieszkiwała jego rodzina, która kilka pokoleń przed jego narodzinami przehulała cały majątek, zostawiając mu w dziedzictwie jedynie sklep. Wspomniał o starych rodzicach, który zmarli, nie zostawiając mu ani grosza. Tłumaczył, że sklep przestał przynosić dochody i on, Yuui, porzucił wioskę i w nadziei na lepsze życie udał się w drogę do jednego z większych miast, do Lomeer. Wtedy właśnie, w czasie podróży, pod osłoną nocy, został zaatakowany. Pamiętał jedynie dużo bólu i to, że gdy rano się ocknął, leżał obok martwego, pozbawionego krwi mężczyzny, a ktoś powoli się oddalał, śmiejąc się dziwnie. Czuł ból i płonącą suchość w gardle, która potęgowała się, gdy patrzył na ciało. W końcu nie wytrzymał i próbował wypić to, co pozostało w mężczyźnie. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, co zaszło. Został zaatakowany przez wampira, który zmienił go w podobnego sobie i zabił jego ofiarę.

-Wiedziałem, że nie znajdę miejsca wśród ludzi – powiedział cicho Fay, czując, jak jego serce tłucze się o żebra. W jaskini od dobrych kilku minut panowała idealna cisza. Głos mu drżał – był przerażony. – Słyszałem o was, pomyślałem… Pomyślałem, że mi pomożecie.

-Cóż – Anathis spacerował od ściany do ściany. Fay próbował na niego spojrzeć, ale silna ręka Rudira mocno nacisnęła na jego kark. Kolana bolały od długiego kontaktu z kamiennym klepiskiem. – Zaiste, wampir, który cię napadł, skazał cię na śmierć, zabijając twoją ofiarę. Szkoda, że nie znam jego imienia.

-To nie przytułek, panie – warknął jakiś wampir. – Wzruszająca historyjka, ale co nas obchodzi? Niech zdycha. I tak nie będzie z niego pożytku.

Fay zadrżał i wstrzymując oddech, czekał na wynik bitwy, w której gra szła o jego życie.

-Mirianie, nie unoś się – Anathis zatrzymał się i surowo spojrzał na poddanego. – Ten młody wampir przyszedł do nas prosząc o pomoc. Słusznie zauważył, że nikt inny mu nie pomoże. Wybrał nas, mimo że z pewnością słyszał nieprzychylne plotki o naszym bractwie. Wiedział, kto ma rację. To się ceni.

-Panie – odezwał się Rudir ochrypłym głosem. – Mamy go niańczyć? Zanim przywyknie do zwykłej krwi, miną tygodnie. Żaden z nas nie ma ochoty pilnować, by przeżył ten proces. Zresztą, skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy to nie jakiś szpieg Sanguisa?

-Sanguis nie byłby tak głupi, by wysyłać przemiankę – parsknął Liar. – Wysłałby swoje Kiełki kochane, co mu służą jak pieski.

-Zamknij się, rudzielcu – warknął Mirian, ale Anathis po raz kolejny go uciszył.

-Słuszna uwaga, Liar – zauważył przywódca wampirów.- Znam Sanguisa bardzo dobrze i wiem, że jeśli coś planuje, robi to tak, by mieć jak największe szanse powodzenia. Przemieniony wampir nigdy nie dorówna czystokrwistemu, to oczywistość. Ne wysłałby do nas kogoś takiego. Zresztą… Kamui, a co ty o tym myślisz?

Fay zaskoczony spojrzał w bok, na tyle, na ile pozwolił mu wciąż trzymający go Rudir. Postać wampira z Tokyo wysunęła się z kręgu, zrzucając z ciemnych włosów kaptur.

-Jednym z naszych praw jest udzielenie pomocy temu, kto o nią poprosi – odezwał się spokojnie Kamui, nie pokazując po sobie, że zna Faya. – On… Yuui, tak? Yuui przyszedł do nas, nie do Sanguisa. Byłoby hańbą tak po prostu zabić kogoś, kto oczekiwał od nas pomocy.

-Masz rację, Kamui – Anathis uśmiechnął się ciepło do ulubieńca. Któryś z wampirów prychnął z niesmakiem. – Ale Rudir również ją ma. Mamy wiele innych zajęć. Werbowanie nowych członków bractwa, zdobywania dla nas żywności, pieniędzy…

-Jeśli uznasz to za stosowne, panie, jestem gotów się nim zająć – Kamui pochylił głowę w geście szacunku. – Wiesz, panie, że niestety nie mogę razem z wami wyruszać na polowania i misje. Byłoby dla mnie wielką pociechą, gdybym mógł dostać funkcję, która zabiłaby nieco mój czas.

-Przecież masz inne rozrywki – parsknął Rudir. – Na brak emocji nie narzekasz, złotko.

Kamui nie zareagował na zaczepkę, patrząc wyczekująco na Anathisa. Ten wyglądał na zamyślonego.

-Cóż – spojrzał na ulubieńca. – Faktycznie, musi ci się trochę nudzić. Miłość na tle fizycznym nie zajmuje przecież całej doby – wampiry zaśmiały się otwarcie, ale jeden gest przywódcy je uciszył. – Dobrze, Kamui. Powierzę tobie i twojemu… przyjacielowi – tym razem nikt nie odważył się zachichotać. – opiekę nad naszym podopiecznym. Zrobicie to, co uznacie za słuszne. Yuui – wampir podszedł bliżej Faya i dał Rudirowi znak, by ten puścił blondyna. Postawny krwiopijca zaczął pozbywać się więzów na nadgarstkach Faya. – Powiedź mi, Yuui, czy prócz liczenia, czytania i pisania – bo mniemam, że jako właściciel sklepu opanowałeś te umiejętności – umiesz coś, co byłoby nam przydatne?

-Potrafię gotować – odpowiedział Fay, czując, że może wstać. Podniósł się na nogi, krzywiąc się z powodu zdrętwiałych nóg. – I strzelać z łuku i kuszy.

-Dobrze – Anathis spojrzał mu prosto w twarz. – Przydasz się. Kamui i Fuuma oprowadzą cię i objaśnią zasady panujące w bractwie. Póki co, nie wolno ci samemu opuszczać jaskiń.

Fay kiwnął głową, nie dając po sobie poznać zaskoczenia. To Fuuma był współpracownikiem Kamui'a? I… z słów Anathisa wynikało, że on i wampir… byli kochankami. Zdumiony i nieco zmieszany, zerknął w kierunku wampirów. Krąg rozszedł się, każdy w swoją stronę, w większości nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Najwyraźniej skoro obowiązek pilnowania nowego spadł na Kamui'a, uznali sprawę za zakończoną. Rudir rzucił mu opaskę i znikł w jednej z odnóg korytarza. Dopiero teraz Fay mógł rozejrzeć się po jaskini. Stroma ścieżka prowadziła w górę, tamten korytarz najwyraźniej prowadził do wyjścia. Kilka metrów od niego niska jaskinia, w której odbyło się spotkanie, rozszerzała się w przestronną, pustą salę, od której odchodziły odnogi kolejnych korytarzy. Gdzieniegdzie strop podtrzymywały słupy, wskazując na to, że system jaskiń swego czasu mógł być kopalnią lub czymś podobnym.

Obok niego pojawił się Kamui i drugi mężczyzna. Fuuma uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, zdejmując kaptur z głowy, ale nie powiedział nic. Kamui chwycił Faya za ramię.

-Chodź – nakazał, prowadząc go w jedną z odnóg skalnego korytarza. Szli kilka minut, co chwila skręcając, coraz bardziej się zniżając, aż doszli do wysoko sklepionej sali. Tutaj jaskinia była już całkowicie naturalna – wysokie, ostre skały wyrastały ze ścian i nierównego podłoża, grzyby i porosty pokrywały każdą powierzchnię, na jakiej mogły rosnąć, a z otworu wysoko w kamiennej ścianie wytryskiwał strumień, z łoskotem spadając w dół i przecinając jaskinię na pół. Woda spadała ze stromego urwiska na przeciwległym końcu sali.

-Tutaj możemy rozmawiać – szepnął Kamui, pokazując Fayowi zagłębienie wśród skał niewielkiego wodospadu. Fuuma zajął miejsce przy wejściu do jaskini. – Tu prawie nikt nie chodzi, a woda wszystko zagłusza.

-Nie spodziewałam się, że się uda – Fay odetchnął, przysuwając się do kamiennej, mokrej ściany. Z tego miejsca byli niewidoczni dla potencjalnych wchodzących.

-Nieźle ci poszło – stwierdził Kamui. – Przez parę dni, jeśli nie będziesz sprawiać problemów, będą cię ignorować. Większość z nich, bo Rudir może mieć jakieś obiekcje. Radzę ci, nie wdawaj się z nim w dłuższą rozmowę. Jeśli poczuje się urażony, może zabić i niewiele go obchodzą zasady.

-A ten rudy, Liar? – blondyn zerknął nerwowo w kierunku Fuumy. Kamui, zauważając jego spojrzenie, wychylił się lekko zza skały. Fuuma uniósł rękę w uspokajającym geście, więc wampir z powrotem się schował.

-Liar jest… cóż, nie do końca stabilny psychicznie – Kamui odgarnął ciemne włosy z czoła. – Gdy zachowuje się jak dziecko, znaczy, gada jak najęty i się przymila, jest niegroźny. Zmienia się pod wpływem adrenaliny. Podczas polowań i walk jest bezwzględny, bezlitosny i nieczuły. Nie należy go denerwować. Traktuj go jak dzieciaka, wtedy będzie się zachowywać jak dzieciak.

-A inni?

-Anathis już roztoczył nad tobą swoje skrzydła, zostawiając cię tutaj – odpowiedział Kamui. – Przypadłeś mu do gustu, a to dobrze. Ma zwyczaj… faworyzowania niektórych członków bractwa. Kiedyś faworytem był Liar, ale wypadł z łask, teraz jestem ja. Ciebie też polubił, czyli jeśli chodzi o niego, n razie możesz czuć się bezpieczny. Inni nie są tak głupi, by mu się sprzeciwić. Mogą mieć wątpliwości, ale nie zrobią ci krzywdy. Mirian, ten, który opowiadał się za zabiciem ciebie, to wyniosły typ. Dużo gada, ale nic nie robi, bo nie chce brudzić sobie rąk, a nikt nie jest aż tak naiwny, by go słuchać. Nie przejmuj się nim. Resztę poznasz, nie ma w nich nikogo, kogo mógłbyś się obawiać.

-Co robi tutaj Fuuma? Czy on…? – mag zawahał się, ale zadał pytanie, które dręczyło go od dobrych kilkunastu minut.

-Eh… - Kamui wyglądał na zmieszanego. – Tak, Fuuma jest wampirem. Sam go przemieniłem.

-Dlaczego?

-Sam tego chciał – Kamui zniżył głos. – W Tokyo, niedługo po waszym odejściu, obie grupy połączyły się. Ja i Fuuma poznaliśmy się nieco lepiej no i… - westchnął ciężko. – Myślę, że już domyśliłeś się, co nas łączy – widząc, że Fay z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach kiwa głową, kontynuował. – Którejś nocy pokłóciłem się z nim. Ja i Subaru musieliśmy uciekać, on chciał iść ze mną. Poprosił o przemianę. Zrobiłem wcześniej to tylko raz – spojrzał znacząco na blondyna. – i już wiedziałem, jakie to bolesne dla śmiertelnika. Był nieugięty, w końcu się zgodziłem. Zaczęliśmy podróżować we trójkę, trafiliśmy tutaj, na dwór Sanguisa i nie mogąc się wydostać, zaczęliśmy mu służyć. Subaru został u niego, my przyjęliśmy rolę szpiegów. Nakłamałem Anathisowi, że jestem chory i nie mogę brać udziału w walkach, a Fuuma to mój przyboczny, mający mnie chronić. Wszyscy wiedzą, co nas łączy, ale nikt o tym nie mówi.

- A co z Seishirou? – Fay popatrzył z daleka na Fuumę. – Są braćmi.

-Z Seishirou sprawa jest skomplikowana – westchnął Kamui. – Kiedyś Subaru dał mu swojej krwi… Nie przyjęła się, jak to miało miejsce w twoim przypadku, ale i tak Seishirou został łowcą – jest w stanie wyczuć Subaru. Zaczęliśmy uciekać przed nim przez światy, ale każdym miesiącem czuję, ze to ma coraz mniej sensu, zwłaszcza, że Subaru naprawdę chce się z nim spotkać. – Kamui usiadł na pokrytym wilgocią kamieniu. – Sam już nie wiem, czy Seishirou pragnie nas zabić, czy też chce dorwać mojego brata w zupełnie innym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Zapadła cisza.

-Powinniśmy wracać- stwierdził wampir po krótkiej chwili. – Jeśli będziesz chciał ze mną rozmawiać, to tylko tutaj i wnaszych kwaterach. Aha, to dla ciebie – zdjął z szyi łańcuszek, który Fay pamiętał z Tokyo. – Subaru ma drugi. Możesz się z nim kontaktować z pomocą tego, ale pamiętaj o ostrożności. Fuuma ma taki trzeci, więc nie ma problemu – dodał, uprzedzając pytanie Faya. – Z nim też możesz rozmawiać.

-Magiczny? – Fay wziął w rękę łańcuszek i przyjrzał się zawieszce. Wysłał odrobinę magii i uśmiechnął się, gdy w odpowiedzi lekko błysnęła. – Przydatna rzecz. Działa na tak dużą odległość? Ktokolwiek to wykonał, musiał być świetnym zaklinaczem.

-Znawca – stwierdził Kamui z uśmiechem. – Lepiej ukrywaj taką wiedzę. Chodźmy. Pokażę ci miejsce, gdzie będziesz spał. – dodał głośniej, wychodząc zza skały. Podszedł do Fuumy, upewniając się, czy Fay za nim podąża. Fuuma ruszył pierwszy korytarzem.

-Yuui – powiedział cicho ciemnowłosy wampir. – Zaskoczyło mnie to imię.

-Takie mi nadano przy urodzeniu – przyznał szeptem mag, bo zbliżali się do tej części systemu jaskiń, gdzie mogli napotkać innych członków bractwa.

-Sprytne posunięcie – odparł równie cicho Kamui. – Później ci powiem, dlaczego. Chodź.

Teraz czarodziej widział już wyraźnie, że korytarze i szyby nie mogły zostać stworzone przez naturę. Ściany były zbyt gładkie jak na wytwór przyrody i tylko miejscami przypominały jaskinie. Wszystko oświetlały płonące w równych odległościach pochodnie.

Fuuma gdzieś zniknął. Kamui prowadził maga korytarzami, bez wahania skręcając w odpowiednie rozgałęzienia. Z jednego z mijanych korytarzy zabrzmiał gardłowy śmiech.

-Rudir – mruknął ciemnowłosy wampir, nie zwalniając kroku. – To jego kwatera. Bogowie wiedzą, co tam trzyma… Mam nadzieję, że moja noga nigdy tam nie postanie.

Zatrzymali się przed otworem w ścianie zakrytym byle jak zbitymi deskami. Obok w ścianie ział kolejny, tym razem drewniana zasłona była oparta o kamień. Fay domyślił się, że członkowie bractwa w ten sposób próbowali zapewnić sobie choć trochę prywatności.

-Wejdź.

Fay odsunął prowizoryczne drzwi i wsunął się do środka jaskini. Po kilku metrach natrafił na zakręt, a gdy go minął, ujrzał niewielkie wykute w skale pomieszczenie. Strop był tu dość wysoko. Stało tu rozklekotane, zbite z desek łóżko mogące pomieścić dwie osoby i kilka kufrów. W kącie stała spora misa z parującą wodą i kilka białych ręczników, które zapewne przyniósł Fuuma.

-To kwatera przygotowana była dla nowych członków bractwa – powiedział Kamui. – Obok jest moja. W teorii moja, bo w praktyce również Fuuma tam mieszka – wyglądał na zmieszanego. – W razie czego… pukaj. Inni raczej się nie zapuszczają w okolice nie swoich kwater, więc możemy w miarę spokojnie rozmawiać. Bywa tu dość zimno, ale postaram załatwić ci jakieś cieplejsze ubrania. – zmierzył Faya wzrokiem. – Pozostaje kwestia krwi.

-Subaru tylko mi wspomniał o tym, że dam radę przeżyć na ludzkiej krwi – odpowiedział cicho Fay, siadając na łóżku. Materac okazał się zaskakująco miękki.

-Dasz – potwierdził Kamui. – Ale będzie ciężko. Będziemy musieli zacząć od małych dawek, byś się nie zatruł. Twoje ciało nie jest przyzwyczajone do innej krwi. Będziesz osłabiony, może nawet chory, ale skoro Anathis się tobą zainteresował, nikt cię nie zaatakuje. Dodatkowo, będziesz pod ochroną moją i Fuumy. Po kilku tygodniach będziesz w stanie w miarę normalnie funkcjonować, a wtedy zaczniemy bardziej wprowadzać cię w życie bractwa.

Mag westchnął.

-Po co ja się godziłem… - szepnął do siebie, chcąc z powrotem znaleźć się w zamku Winggala obok przyjaciół. Kamui patrzył na niego z czymś, co chyba było współczuciem.

-Wybacz, że cię w to wplątaliśmy – powiedział ciemnowłosy wampir. – Ale tylko tak możemy odejść z tego świata. Wy i my – dodał, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Faya. – Jeśli odzyskamy pióro, stworzy ono dziurę w barierze otaczającej ten świat. Odejdę razem z moim bratem i Fuumą, a następnie wy oddacie pióro Sakurze. Chyba, że macie coś przeciwko. – dokończył zaniepokojony.

-Nie – Fay pokręcił głową. – Nic.

-Koń, którym tu przyjechałeś, został zabrany do naszej stajni – kontynuował Kamui. – Przyniosę ci po cichu kuszę i rzeczy, które miałeś w jukach.

-Dziękuję.

-Trudno tutaj, w jaskiniach, określić porę dnia czy nocy. Mamy trochę czasomierzy, ale w praktyce każdy śpi, kiedy czuje się zmęczony i przygotowuje sobie zwykłe posiłki kiedy chce. Potem zaprowadzę cię do kilku najważniejszych wspólnych pomieszczeń. Aha, i musisz wiedzieć… - Kamui drgnął, słysząc kroki, ale do kwatery wślizgnął się tylko Fuuma. Obdarzył kochanka uspokajającym uśmiechem i rzucił Fayowi stertę ubrań.

-Wiedzieć, skąd czerpią krew? – dokończył domyślne Fuuma. Usiadł na jednym z kufrów. – Nie było okazji, by się przywitać. Cześć. – kiwnął głową blondynowi, a ten odwzajemnił gest.

-Myślałem, że polują – Fay przejrzał kilka ubrań. Wyglądały na odpowiednie, jeśli chodzi o rozmiar. Wszystkie były ciemne. Szczególnie przypadła mu do gustu ciemnofioletowa koszula z białym żabotem i lekko rozszerzanymi rękawami.

-Też, ale nie zawsze zdołają zabić kogoś tak, by móc w spokoju pożywić się krwią – Fuuma skrzywił się, w dobrotliwych oczach pojawiło się obrzydzenie. – Głęboko w jaskiniach, znacznie niżej niż tutaj, jest kilka pomieszczeń, gdzie umieszczają jeńców. Nazywają to miejsce „ubojnią". Chyba wiesz, dlaczego.

Fay poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze, wyobrażając sobie kamienne ściany błyszczące od krwi i poszarpane ludzkie ciała, a nad nimi śmiejące się postacie Rudira, Liara i Miriana, a także Anathisa i reszty bractwa.

-I ich krwią będę się żywił – wyszeptał.

Fuuma spojrzał na Kamui'a, po czym przysiadł obok.

-Nam też się to nie podobało – powiedział cicho. – Dlatego mamy swój własny system i jeśli zechcesz, możemy cię w niego włączyć.

-Jaki system? – blondyn zaczął żałować po raz kolejny, że się na to zgodził.

-Gdy przemieniłem Fuumę, miałem problem – Kamui zajął wcześniejsze miejsce Fuumy i teraz siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie. – Potrzeba była ofiara. Nie chciałem wplątywać w to kolejnej osoby, więc uczyniłem ją siebie.

-To znaczy, że jesteś zarówno stworzycielem, jak i ofiarą – stwierdził z zaskoczeniem mag. – To w ogóle możliwe? Fuuma pije twoją krew?

-Tak. A ja piję jego – odpowiedział czystokrwisty wampir. – Podwójna ofiara, podwójny napastnik.

-Zgodziliśmy się na to obaj – dodał Fuuma. – To coś w rodzaju… paktu. Wiążącej przysięgi. Ja nie mogę żyć bez krwi Kamui'a, a on obiecał, że nigdy nie skosztuje krwi kogokolwiek innego. Podwójne życie, podwójna śmierć.

-Jesteście skłonni do takiego poświęcenia - Fay naprawdę był zszokowany. – Naprawdę jesteście razem, prawda?

-Tak – Fuuma uśmiechnął się do nieco zmieszanego Kamui'a. – Ale pytanie brzmi – włączysz się na pewien czas w układ? Zechcesz pić naszą krew?

-Moją – uściślił Kamui, nie zwracając uwagi na pełne sprzeciwu spojrzenie Fuumy. – Moje rany goją się błyskawicznie, a Fuumie wystarczy, że ja piję jego krew. Ponieważ to ja jestem twoim stworzycielem, picie mojej krwi będzie miało łagodniejsze dla ciebie skutki. Im zdrowszy będziesz, tym lepiej.

-Zgadzam się – odparł Fay. – Ale inni zwrócą na to uwagę.

-Nie zwrócą – zaprotestował Kamui. – Ich nie obchodzisz. To wyjątkowo egoistyczne zgromadzenie. Dopóki nie stanowisz dla nich bezpośredniego zagrożenia mają cię gdzieś. Jedynie Anathis może się zainteresować, ale to już na mojej głowie.

-Na nas już czas – Fuuma wstał z kufra i spojrzał znacząco na czystokrwistego wampira. – Na razie tu zostań… Yuui.

-Trzymaj się – Kamui uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. – W razie czego, użyj medalionu. Fuuma odbierze przekaz… mam nadzieję.

Wysoki mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

-Czasem ciężko to wyczuć, Kamui. Zwłaszcza, jak się jest zajętym… - Fuuma uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Sam chyba dobrze o tym wiesz, nie?

Fay ze zdumieniem zauważył, że Kamui spłonął rumieńcem i wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Czystej krwi wampir szybko zniknął w krótkim skalnym korytarzyku prowadzącym do wyjścia z kwatery. Fuuma zaśmiał się cicho.

-Wreszcie go dopadłem – stwierdził, układając usta w zawadiacki uśmieszek. –A mówił, że nie da się go podejść… Na razie. – uniósł rękę w geście pożegnania. Fay skinął mu głową i po chwili został w kwaterze sam.

Mag westchnął ciężko i ruszył do wyjścia, by upewnić się, że dziura w kamiennej ścianie jest zasłonięta. Zerkając przez szpary w drewnie, nie zauważył nikogo w głównym korytarzu, więc cofnął się o krok i wyciągnął rękę, roztaczając po cichu niewidzialną barierę w ten sam sposób, którego użył wcześniej. Upewnił się, że działa i powrócił do środka swojej jaskini. Podchodząc do misy, zrzucił z siebie przepoconą, brudną koszulę. Ściągnął spodnie i bieliznę i rzucił koszulę na ziemię obok misy. Ukląkł na materiale i sięgnął po jeden z ręczników. Zanurzył go w gorącej wodzie, chcąc choć trochę się odświeżyć. W jaskini było chłodno, już po chwili na jego nagiej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka, więc prowizoryczne mycie nie trwało długo. Szybko się wytarł i sięgnął po ubrania pozostawione przez Fuumę. Zarzucił na tors koszulę, która wcześniej przypadła mu do gustu i ubrał świeżą bieliznę. Na nogi naciągnął czarne spodnie z ozdobnym, białym szwem na nogawkach. Chwilę grzebał w kufrach, aż odnalazł wełniane skarpety i trochę podniszczone, czarne buty sięgające za kostki. Na wierzch zarzucił sięgający kolan czarny płaszcz i tak ubrany, usiadł na łóżku. Po krótkiej chwili się położył, patrząc smętnie na płonącą pochodnie rozświetlającą pomieszczenie. Zmęczenie dało mu się we znaki. Z trudem wstał, odnalazł w kufrze ciepły koc i powrotem wrócił na posłanie, okrywając się nim. Nie miał poduszki, ale ramię podłożone pod głowę w zupełności wystarczyło. Przymknął oczy, pozwalając rozluźnić się spiętemu ciału.

Nie chciał zasnąć, bo perspektywa, że ktoś przyjdzie do jego kwatery i zaatakuje go we śnie, była nieprzyjemna. Senność jednak nie dawała za wygraną i w końcu z westchnieniem poddał się, przewracając się na plecy. Obok, za ścianą, były dwie znajome osoby, które już obiecały go chronić przed pozostałymi członkami bractwa. Wyglądało na to, ze musi im zaufać. Zamknął oczy.

Śnił mu się Kurogane. Wysoki wojownik ubrany był w garnitur, z czego był wyraźnie niezadowolony. Z irytacją szarpał krawat, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak się go pozbyć. Fay zaśmiał się na ten widok, rozpoznając go. Byli już w tym świecie. Obok Kurogane przycupnęła Sakura, w zwiewnej, białej sukience i kapelusiku z białym kwiatkiem, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem kotkowi, który podchodził do niej powoli, na ugiętych łapkach, w każdej chwili gotowy do ucieczki. Syaoran był gdzieś wyżej, na wzniesieniu i oglądał w skupieniu mury jakiegoś starego kościółka.

Czarodziej pamiętał, że coś w tej scenie było inaczej. Po krótkiej chwili przypomniał sobie, że Sakura z pewnością bawiła się z kotem dalej, a on sam stał obok wojownika, śmiejąc się z jego nieudolnych prób wyswobodzenia się z krawata. Teraz jednak patrzył na nich z odległości. Szybko obrócił głowę w kierunku ruin świątyni, jednocześnie czując, jak coś w środku niego zamarza, nie pozwalając mu oddychać. Z jękiem bólu padł na kolana, czując, jak mróz obejmuje w posiadanie jego ciało. Przenikliwe zimno przeszyło jego płuca, zamieniając je w lód. To samo stało się z każdym jego narządem. Ze znieruchomiałych ust wypłynęła ciemna, zimna krew, krzepnąc w kontakcie z jego skórą, która pokryła się szronem. Serce przestało bić, krew w żyłach również zamarzła. Nie był w stanie zaczerpnąć oddechu. Dusił się. Nie był w stanie nawet poruszyć powieką oka, zmuszony był patrzeć na to, co działo się z jego przyjaciółmi.

Krew. Wszędzie krew. Krew na białej sukience, na czerwonym krawacie, na skórze i ubraniach. Kot uciekający w popłochu, śmiertelnie przerażony. Ostre, lodowe kolce wyrastające zewsząd. Ciała ponabijane na lód niczym na pale. Szarpnięte się, krzyczące ciała. Krzyk świdrujący w uszach, sięgający aż do zamarzniętego serca.

Krzyk, który zamiera, gdy tylko zmusza się do śmiertelnego wysiłku, by poruszyć swoim ciałem. Nagle drgnięcie, zamknięcie oka i otworzenie go i oto dygocząc, patrzy na kamienne sklepienie.

-Koszmar – wyszeptał wyschłymi wargami Fay, z trudem oddalając od siebie wizję cierpiących przyjaciół. Usiadł na posłaniu, okręcając się kocem. Pochodnia wciąż się paliła, ale już nie tak jasno, jak wcześniej. Wszędzie panowała cicha. Blondyn przesunął dłońmi po włosach, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego misja naprawdę będzie ciężka. Suchość w gardle nie była spowodowana tylko tym, co widział we śnie. Wiedząc, że jego ciało znów zaczyna łaknąć krwi, wstał z łóżka. Czuł się obolały po spaniu w ubraniu, ale nie poświęcił temu ani jednej myśli więcej. Wyjął zza koszuli medalion, który od kontaktu z jego ciałem nabrał ciepła i trzymając go w dłoni, wywołał Fuumę. Czekał kilka minut, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Kręcąc głową, wsunął łańcuszek z powrotem za ubranie i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z kwatery. Odsunął prymitywnie zbite deski i wyszedł na korytarz. Podszedł do desek zasłaniających wejście do pomieszczeń Kamui'a i zawahał się. Bądź co bądź, wampir wspominał o częstej obecności Fuumy w jego kwaterach i Fay nie chciał przeszkodzić w niczym. Zapukał, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, więc wszedł. Tutaj też do jaskini prowadził krótki korytarzyk z zakrętem. Fay, czując, że płoną mu policzki, zerknął zza rogu i jęknął cicho z rozpaczy, widząc coś, czego nie chciał ujrzeć.

Fuuma rozsiadał się wygodnie na krześle, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Kamui siedział okrakiem na jego kolanach, całując jego szyję. Ręce przemienionego wampira błądziły po ubraniu na plecach Kamui'a, niekiedy wsuwając się pod materiał. Fay już miał się cofnąć, by nie przeszkadzać kochankom, którzy nawet go nie zauważyli, gdy poczuł zapach krwi. Przyjrzał się uważniej Kamui'emu i zrozumiał, że choć z daleka to tak wyglądało, to co czystokrwisty wampir czynił, wcale nie było pocałunkami. Był w trakcie krwawego posiłku. Fay jednak stwierdził, że i tak nie powinien przeszkadzać, będąc pewny, że karmienie szybko się zakończy i jego miejsce zajmą inne, odważniejsze czynności. Wycofując się, zobaczył jeszcze, jak Fuuma pochyla głowę i muska zębami skórę na szyi kochanka.

-Podwójna ofiara, podwójny karmiciel – mruknął do siebie Fay, wchodząc z powrotem do swojej kwatery. – Pakt, przysięga, to jeszcze zrozumiem. Ale czemu na tle erotycznym?

Zasuwając deski, zerknął za siebie, bo wydawało mu się, że coś usłyszał. Rzeczywiście, po chwili ciche, drobne kroki dało się usłyszeć jeszcze raz. Ktoś o niewielkiej masie ciała biegł korytarzami jaskiń. Fay cofnął się o krok, by nie zostać zauważonym. W polu widzenia pojawiła się dziewczynka, co bardzo go zaskoczyło.

Dziecko było boso, mimo chłodu bijącego od kamieni. Miało bardzo długie i bardzo jasne włosy, opadające na białą, poniszczoną sukieneczkę. Dziewczynka zatrzymała się i rozejrzała dookoła, jakby zaskoczona tym, że nie ma dotąd biec – ta odnoga korytarzy kończyła się dwoma kwaterami, z których obie były zasłonięte. Czarodziej drgnął, widząc jej oczy. Błękitne oczy dziecka były pozbawione jakiejkolwiek świadomości. Czuł przytłumioną magię bijącą od dziewczynki, ale z pewnością nie była ona czymś wytworem, na co mógłby wskazywać nieobecny wzrok. Miał przed sobą prawdziwego człowieka.

-Tu jesteś, maleńka – mruknął jakiś głos. Zza rogu wyłonił się Liar. Rude włosy układały się w nieładzie, koński ogon był przekrzywiony i poszarpany. – Oddawaj to, pomyleńcu, bo ci oderwę tą śliczną główeczkę. – w oczach rudzielca zabłysło szaleństwo.

Dziecko nie okazując żadnych uczuć powoli wyciągnęło do niego zaciśniętą piąstkę. Przechyliło lekko głowę, patrząc nierozumnym wzrokiem na wampira. Nie wypowiedziało ani słowa, ale Fay już wiedział, z czym ma do czynienia i lekko się wzdrygnął. Liar szorstkim ruchem zabrał dziewczynce jakiś mały przedmiot i szybkim krokiem się oddalił.

Mała blondyneczka spojrzała prosto w stronę kryjówki Faya. Ponownie przekrzywiła główkę, ale już po chwili odeszła. Gdy na korytarzu ucichły jej kroki, Fay wszedł z powrotem do swojej kwatery.

_Szaleństwo magiczne. Rzadka przypadłość atakująca magiczne dzieci, kandydatów na czarowników, polegająca na dożywotniej utracie kontroli nad mocą, zwykle w przypadku, gdy dziecko nie ma nauczyciela i jego magia rozwija się bez obserwacji. Magia uszkodziła jej umysł, może też i ciało. Ta dziewczynka musiała zostać pozostawiona samej sobie, gdy tylko zaczęła przejawiać magiczne moce. Tak dzieje się w niektórych światach, gdzie ludzie boją się magii i czarodziei. Ale co robi ona tutaj, w sercu wampirzego bractwa? Nie jest wampirzym dzieckiem, nie wygląda na takie. _

Fay usiadł na łóżku, zastanawiając się nad tym, co zobaczył. _Być może bractwo uznało, że może być pomocna. Jeśli tak, mylą się. Tej przypadłości nie da się wyleczyć żadnym ze znanych sposobów. Magia jest niestabilna, ale dopóki ta mała nie weszła w okres dojrzewania, nie jest zagrożeniem. Niebezpiecznie zrobi się dopiero później, gdy w grę wejdą emocje towarzyszące dorastaniu. Nie ma możliwości opanować takiego dziecka bez naprawdę fachowej opieki, silnej mocy i ciepła. Wątpię, by ktokolwiek tutaj przejawiał jakieś ciepłe uczucia względem tego dziecka. Ale w końcu to tylko moje przypuszczenia._

Poczuł współczucie do tego dziecka. Sam dobrze wiedział, co to znaczy być niekochanym i wyklętym.

Spojrzał na płonącą pochodnię. _Powinienem skontaktować się z Subaru_, stwierdził. _Powinni wiedzieć, że się udało. _

Ponownie wyciągnął amulet i tym razem wywołał pozostałego w Lomeer wampira. Czekał kilka sekund, aż usłyszał zaniepokojony głos Subaru – zapewne zaskoczonego tym, że to nie jego brat się z nim kontaktuje.

~Kto tam?

_To ja, Fay. _Blondyn usadowił się wygodniej na posłaniu, krzyżując nogi. _Kamui dał mi ten amulet, powiedział, że powinienem być w kontakcie. _

~Czy wszystko w porządku? Czy z Kamui'em coś nie tak?

_Wszystko jest dobrze. _Fay uspokoił wampira. _Jestem w jaskiniach bractwa. Przyjęli mnie i Anathis przekazał mnie pod opiekę Kamui'a i Fuumy. _

~Całe szczęście. Naprawdę się tu o ciebie baliśmy.

Fay pomyślał o przyjaciołach, których widział ostatni raz tydzień temu i ponownie za nimi zatęsknił.

_Przekaż moim towarzyszom, że jestem cały i zdrowy. _

Blondyn doskonale wiedział, że to ostatnie nie było do końca prawdą. Od dłuższego czasu wiedział, że jego zdrowie jest nadszarpnięte, a nieustające przemieszczanie się między wymiarami i walka magią nie pozwalały mu całkowicie się wyleczyć. Brak krwi jeszcze to pogarszał, ale Fay nie miał zamiaru jeszcze bardziej zamartwiać przyjaciół.

~Przekażę. Fay, mam dla ciebie kilka informacji na temat bractwa, do których zdołałem się dogrzebać razem z innymi Kłami. Anathis ma w zwyczaju wysyłać nowych, ale zadomowionych już członków bractwa na coś, co nazywa „próbą wierności". O ile wiem, ani Kamui, ani Fuuma nie zostali na taką misję wysłani, więc pewnie o tym nie wiedzą, bo całość odbywa się w tajemnicy. To sprawdzenie wierności wampira wobec bractwa. Jeśli Anathis zdecyduje się wysłać ciebie na coś takiego, poczeka, aż przestaniesz być sensacją w bractwie, aż zagrzejesz sobie miejsce.

_Dzięki, Subaru. _Fay poczuł wdzięczność wobec wampira. _Będę przygotowany. _

~Nie ma za co. Wydaje mi się, że to wypełnienie próby jest przepustką do zobaczenia pióra, ale nie mam pewności. Moją próbą jest szpiegowanie u hrabiego Winggala – Anathis wciąż jest przekonany, że zbieram dla niego informacje. Wciąż ją wykonuję, więc nie miałem okazji zobaczyć tego przedmiotu.

_Subaru, powiedz mi jeszcze jedno. _

~Tak?

_Widziałem tutaj dziecko. Dziewczynka, może ośmioletnia._

~Ach… Nie wiem o niej praktycznie nic, po za tym, że jest ulubienicą Anathisa. Właściwie traktuje ją bardziej jako… maskotkę. Jak salonowego pieska. Mała nie potrafi mówić, zresztą, skoro ją widziałeś, wiesz, co jej dolega. Ale musisz o nią zapytać Kamui'a, ja nie wiem nic więcej.

_Jeszcze raz dziękuję. _

To nic takiego. A teraz wybacz, Fay, ale muszę kończyć. Na razie.

_Powiedź mi jeszcze, która jest godzina. Nie mogę się zorientować w tych jaskiniach. _

~Jest druga w nocy. I uprzedzając pytanie – jeszcze nie spałem, wiec mnie nie obudziłeś.

_To dobrze. Dzięki i do usłyszenia. _

Po dłuższej chwili spędzonej na wpatrywaniu się w pochodnię, Fay ułożył się do snu. To był naprawdę długi dzień.

* * *

><p>Tym razem spał spokojnie. Gdy rano otworzył oczy, wyczuł, jak ktoś przekracza ustanowioną barierę. Poderwał się, ale okazało się, że to tylko Kamui. Wampir uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.<p>

-Nie chciałem cię budzić.

-To nic takiego – Fay odgarnął włosy z czoła i spojrzał na to, co wampir przyniósł ze sobą. Kamui rzucił w kąt juki, które Fay miał przy siodle konia, postawił obok łóżka prowizoryczny, pozbijany z desek stolik i ustawił na nim klepsydrę. Drobniutkie ziarenka piasku natychmiast zaczęły się przesypywać. Fay zauważył, że na szkle wymalowano poziome kreski, a obok nich umieszczono liczby. Im więcej piasku znajdowało się w dolnej części, tym jego poziom wskazywał na wyższą liczbę.

-Trudno dostać taką klepsydrę – Kamui wydawał się siebie zadowolony. – Jest bardziej precyzyjna niż zwykłe, pozwala ustalić dokładną godzinę.

-Magiczna – stwierdził Fay z zaskoczeniem. – Odmierza czas bez potrzeby ciągłego przekręcania?

-Tak – potwierdził wampir. – Fuuma kiedyś dostał to od Yuuko jako przesyłkę. Niestety, adresat, do którego miał to dostarczyć, zmarł… Yuuko pozwoliła mu to zatrzymać jako zapłatę za zmarnowany czas.

Fay uśmiechnął się.

-A to? – spytał, poważniejąc. Wskazał na cynowy kielich, który czystokrwisty wampir wciąż trzymał w ręce. Kamui usiadł obok niego.

-Na krew – odparł ciemnowłosy. Podał mu kielich i podwinął rękawy koszuli. – Musisz pić małymi łykami, powoli. Nie wiem, jak twój organizm zareaguje na taką zmianę.

Fay patrzył, jak wampir rozcina paznokciem skórę na wewnętrznej części dłoni. Z kilkucentymetrowej rany zaczęła sączyć się krew. Kamui przechylił nadgarstek, by ciecz spływała prosto do kielicha trzymanego przez Faya. Gdy się zapełnił, cofnął dłoń, a rozcięcie zagoiło się błyskawicznie.

Fay spojrzał niepewnie na połyskującą w świetle pochodni krew. Jego ręka lekko drżała, powodując kołysanie się powierzchni cieczy i ulatnianie się zapachu. Poczuł pieczenie w gardle i mocniej zacisnął palce na kielichu. Kamui czekał w milczeniu.

Mag wolno uniósł kielich do ust i pociągnął łyk. Krew dotknęła języka i podniebienia, a on sam się wzdrygnął, czując, jak ciepły płyn spływa w dół gardła, przynosząc dziwne uczucie, będące czymś na pograniczu niezdrowego podniecenia, strachu, obawy i przyjemności, ale jednocześnie obrzydzenia. Smakowała inaczej niż krew Kurogane – był pewien, że gdyby miał ludzkie zmysły, nie odnotowałby tej zmiany, bo różnica była subtelna. Krew wampira była nieco ostrzejsza, bardziej cierpka niż słodka i miała w sobie coś, co powodowało mdłości. Pita z zimnego naczynia, niosła ohydny smak metalu.

-I jak? – zapytał Kamui, patrząc na wciąż pełny kielich. – Dasz radę to wypić?

-Tak – przytaknął czarodziej, biorąc drugi łyk. Powoli go przełknął i w ciągu kilku minut wypił cały kielich. Oddał naczynie ciemnowłosemu, który przyglądał się mu z troską.

-Źle wyglądasz – stwierdził. – Na razie tyle. Wieczorem musisz przyjąć jeszcze jedną dawkę. Im szybciej przywykniesz, tym lepiej. Na razie zostań w łóżku, organizm może odrzucić tą krew. Przyniosę ci coś zwykłego do jedzenia. Teraz to jedyna pora, żeby uzyskać coś ciepłego do zjedzenia.

Fay wysłuchał go w milczeniu, po czym za jego radą się położył. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, ale wiedział, że przełamanie się i przejście na inną krew niż Kurogane jest warunkiem powodzenia misji. Kamui wkrótce wyszedł, by przynieść mu ciepłą strawę, a przez resztę dnia wpadał na zmianę z Fuumą, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko u niego w porządku. Fay czuł się w miarę – do późnych godzin popołudniowych, gdy to Fuuma znalazł go leżącego na podłodze w kałuży zwymiotowanej krwi.

* * *

><p>Dwa kolejne dni upłynęły pod znakiem choroby.<p>

-Mam cholerne wyrzuty sumienia – mruknął ponuro Fuuma, patrząc na posłanie, gdzie spał gorączkujący czarodziej. – Nie myślałem, że aż tak źle to zniesie.

-Ma niższą gorączkę niż wczoraj – stwierdził Kamui. Czystokrwisty wampir wyglądał na zmęczonego. – Myślę, że jutro już wstanie o własnych siłach. Pierwsze dwa dni są najgorsze.

-Musimy faszerować go tą krwią? – Fuuma rzucił spojrzenie na stojący obok łóżka kielich. – Widzisz przecież, że jej nie akceptuje.

-Jeśli teraz przestaniemy, skończy się to dla niego tragicznie – warknął Kamui, patrząc z irytacją na kochanka. – On musi zaakceptować tą krew. Wiedział o niebezpieczeństwie i zgodził się na nie. Na razie jest dobrze – dodał spokojniej, patrząc ponownie na blondyna. Czarodziej miał zamknięte oko, a na niezdrowo białej skórze perlił się pot. – Poprawiło mu się od wczoraj, a to dobry znak. Ostatnią porcję krwi przyjął.

-Gadałeś z Anathisem? – wyższy mężczyzna nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – Nie dziwi cię, że jeszcze nikt się nim nie zainteresował?

-Ufa mi – odpowiedział Kamui, sięgając po kielich z krwią i przytykając go do ust Faya. – Nie byłbym zdziwiony, gdyby zabronił innym przeszkadzać. Zresztą, i tak w nasze okolice mało kto się zapuszcza. Ale jestem pewien, że niedługo zechce go zobaczyć.

-Co mu powiesz? Że karmiliśmy go krwią ludzi z dołu?

Kamui westchnął, powoli przechylając kielich. Fay zakrztusił się, ale nie otworzył oczu.

-Muszę. On wciąż jest przekonany, że jestem chory. Pewnie myśli, że moja krew jest w jakiś sposób… skażona. Uważa ciebie za moją prywatną ofiarę, za osobę niższego rzędu, więc mało go obchodzisz, ale gdyby miał podejrzenia, że chcę zagrozić jakoś nowemu… .

-Wtedy nawet twoje względy u niego by nie pomogły – dokończył ponuro Fuuma. Podszedł do Kamui'a i lekko otoczył go ramieniem. Niższy wampir oparł ciemną głowę o jego ramię.

– Jeśli misja się nie powiedzie, zginiemy wszyscy. Wiedzieliśmy o tym, dlatego musimy do tego nie dopuścić. – Kamui spojrzał na Faya i oczy wampira zapłonęły złotem. – Razem z nim zabijemy każdego, kto stanie nam na drodze do pióra. To jedyne wyjście, by wydostać się z tego przeklętego świata.

* * *

><p>Nie był w stanie określić, ile czasu minęło, odkąd poczuł się źle. Pamiętał jedynie, że Fuuma doprowadził go do porządku i ułożył na posłaniu. Potem były naprzemienne ataki zimna i gorąca, dreszcze i zamglona jawa przerywana bezsensownymi, abstrakcyjnymi snami. Czasem widział pochylającą się nad nim postać, raz rozpoznawał twarz Kamui'a, innym jego przyjaciela, a raz prze jego oczami pojawiła się mała twarzyczka z dużymi, błękitnymi oczami i jasnymi włosami, które łaskotały jego skórę. Przez pewien czas myślał, że to jego brat nawiedza go we śnie, ale gdy tylko odzyskał na moment jasność myślenia, zdał sobie sprawę, że to niemożliwe.<p>

Ocknął się nagle, zostając brutalnie wybudzony ze snu, zupełnie jakby ktoś nim potrząsnął. Oszołomiony, z trudem podniósł się na łokciach. Rozejrzał się dookoła, rozpoznając swoją kwaterę. Zamrugał i ostrość widzenia znacznie się polepszyła. Dostrzegł Kamui'a, który siedział na jednym z kufrów z nogami objętymi ramionami. Odchyloną do tyłu głowę opierał o kamienne ściany. Wyglądał, jakby drzemał. Fay rzucił spojrzenie na klepsydrę. Magiczny przyrząd w tej chwili samoczynnie się obrócił, rozpoczynając odmierzanie nowego dnia. Więc była północ. Blondynowi szumiało w głowie, a gardło miał potwornie wysuszone, ale zdołał cicho zawołać wampira. Kamui błyskawicznie otworzył oczy i równie szybko był już przy jego posłaniu.

-Dobrze cię widzieć wśród żywych – czystokrwisty uśmiechnął się. Fay jeszcze nie widział, by Kamui szczerzył się tak szeroko. – Fuuma, udało się!

Fuuma, dotąd przyczajony w przeciwległym kącie kwatery, rozprostował ramiona i również do nich podszedł.

-Mówiłem, że się uda, to nie chciałeś wierzyć. Cześć… Yuui.

-Co się stało? – Fay nie bardzo wiedział, o co chodzi. – Ile byłem… chory?

-Trzy dni – Kamui spojrzał na niego, poważniejąc. – Było ciężko, ale… Jak się czujesz?

-Strasznie chce mi się pić – przyznał blondyn, z trudem przełykając ślinę.

-Wody czy krwi? – zapytał Fuuma.

Fay zawahał się.

-Wsłuchaj się w wampirze zmysły – poradził Kamui, widząc jego niepewność. – One ci powiedzą.

Mag posłusznie zamknął oko i odciął się od towarzyszy. Przez dłuższą chwilę oddychał spokojnie.

-Nie chcę krwi.

-Dlaczego? – Kamui nie dawał za wygraną. – No?

-Bo jej na razie nie potrzebuję? – Fay otworzył oczy i z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na wampira. Ten znów się uśmiechnął.

-Zaakceptowałeś trzy ostatnie dawki mojej krwi. Dasz radę na niej przeżyć nawet i trzy lata. Jeszcze przez kilka tygodni będziesz osłabiony, ale stopniowo będzie ci się polepszać. Fuuma, a teraz leć i przynieś mu coś ludzkiego do jedzenia. I… - Kamui nagle zamilkł, a Fay zauważył, jak ciało wampira sztywnieje. – Ktoś tu idzie – szepnął wampir, wstając i odsuwając się pod ścianę.

Fay i Fuuma usłyszeli kroki dopiero po chwili. Blondyn poczuł, jak ktoś zatrzymuje się przy barierze. Przybysz zapukał lekko w pozbijane deski. Trzy razy.

-Anathis – szepnął Fuuma. – Przyszedł do ciebie.


	3. Chapter 3

Cisza, która zapadła w kwaterze, boleśnie kłuła w uszy. Fay spojrzał niepewnie na wampiry. Nie był gotowy na konfrontację z Anathisem, jeszcze nie teraz, kiedy dopiero się przebudził. Zerknął nerwowo w kierunku wyjścia. Przy magicznej barierze nie było już nikogo.

- Idź – szepnął Kamui, popychając go lekko. – To jego zwyczaj. Będzie czekał na ciebie u siebie. Zaprowadzę cię do jego kwater, ale sam nie wejdę, chyba że mnie wezwie. Przywitaj się z nim naszym starym powiedzeniem, z głową nisko. Dopiero wtedy unieś głowę i rozmawiaj z nim normalnie. To zwyczaj dobrze widziany wśród wampirów.

Fay kiwnął głową. Podszedł do leżącej na ziemi miednicy i przejrzał się w odbiciu, chcąc dobrze wypaść przed przywódcą bractwa. W końcu od nienagannego zachowania zależało życie ich trójki. Gra musiała być perfekcyjna. Szybko przemył twarz, zmywając z siebie resztki niespokojnego snu. Zarzucił na swoje wymięte ubranie czarną pelerynę, na modłę wampirów, po czym szybkim zaklęciem nałożył delikatną iluzję na koszulę i spodnie, by wyglądały bardziej elegancko. Fuuma uniósł tylko brwi z uśmiechem, widząc pokaz magii, ale Kamui patrzył na niego z powagą.

-Dobry pomysł – powiedział. – Wyglądasz jak wampir, tak jak to sobie wyobraża Anathis. To dobrze. Im większe mamy względy u niego, tym bardziej jesteśmy bezpieczni. Trzyma resztę krótko, sam widziałeś.

Blondyn kiwnął głową, przypominając sobie moment, w którym był przesłuchiwany. Anathis potrafił jednym słowem uciszyć wampirzą hałastrę bez podnoszenia głosu, co świadczyło o szacunku i zapewne lęku, który odczuwali wobec niego krwiopijcy.

Wyszli z kwatery, pozostawiając w niej Fuumę. Kamui po raz kolejny poprowadził Faya labiryntem korytarzy, a mag próbował zapamiętać ich rozkład. Kojarzył mniej więcej, którędy ma iść, by dostać się do wyjścia i jaskini ze strumieniem, ale droga do pokojów Anathisa okazała się zbyt trudna. Po kilkunastu zakrętach i skrzyżowaniach tuneli, których okazało się być naprawdę dużo – Fay zdał sobie sprawę, że musiały rozciągać się na dużą odległość – stracił orientację. Płonące pochodnie, oświetlające drogę i przy tym spowijające korytarze dymem wcale nie ułatwiały mu zadania. Rozmawiali niewiele, Kamui ograniczył się do kilku rad i przekazania mu słów, którymi miał przywitać się z przywódcą.

W końcu korytarz, którym szli od kilku minut, opadł łagodnie w dół, gdzie w ścianie ziała dziura, podobnie jak wszystkie wejścia do kwater, zasłonięta deskami. Te jednak były zbite staranniej i wyglądały na nowe. Kamui zatrzymał się, nie schodząc w dół. Kiwnął głową Fayowi, a ten powoli zszedł na dół. Kręciło mu się lekko w głowie, zapewne z głodu, ale postanowił nie okazywać słabości. Utrata przytomności w momencie, gdy byłby sam na sam z wrogim wampirem nie była pożądana. Zapukał.

-Wejść. – oschły, cichy głos dobiegł zza kamiennych ścian. Fay odsunął prowizoryczne drzwi i wszedł do środka. Stanął przy wejściu, szybko omiatając wzrokiem kwaterę, nim opuścił oczy.

-Carpe Noctem, lamia! Decet diem exsecrari! – odezwał się Anathis na jego widok, płynnie mówiąc po łacinie.

-Sanguim suga, belua! Debet pravum exsequari! – odpowiedział zgodnie ze zwyczajem czarodziej, unosząc głowę, by zobaczyć, że mężczyzna uśmiecha się z dystansem. W Celes uczył się łaciny, jako wychowanek króla musiał ją znać, więc rozumiał znaczenie powitania. _Carpe noctem. Chwytaj noc. Słowa, którymi kierują się czystokrwiste wampiry, takie jak Anathis, uważające, że ich życiowym powołaniem jest bezlitosne zabijanie i traktowanie swoich ofiar jako najzwyklejszego pożywienia. _

Anathis ruchem ręki wskazał mu fotel.

-Rozgość się, chłopcze.

Fay usiadł na wskazanym miejscu, rozglądając się ukradkiem. Pokoje przywódcy były znacznie większe i wygodniejsze niż jego własna kwatera czy pomieszczenia Kamui'a i Fuumy. Zamiast dymiących pochodni, oświetlały je lampy naftowe i kaganki zamieszone u sufitu, rzucając miłe, żółte światło na duże, zdobione łoże, sporą półkę z książkami oprawionymi w skórę i dwa duże fotele umiejscowione po obu stronach stołu pokrytego wyblakłym trochę czarnym suknem. Na blacie stał cynowy dzban z czerwonym winem oraz dwa puchary, a na leżącym obok talerzu leżały słodycze – ciastka i owoce.

-Rzadki rarytas, niestety – odezwał się czystokrwisty wampir, widząc, na co patrzy blondyn. – To prezent od zaufanego poddanego. Prosto z Mesylf, od najlepszych cukierników. Poczęstuj się, nalegam.

Mag sięgnął po jedno ciastko, nie tracąc czujności. Wątpił, żeby Anathis chciał go otruć, w końcu były znacznie skuteczniejsze sposoby na zabójstwo, chociażby jeden ruch uzbrojoną w pazury ręką, ale nie był w stanie się rozluźnić. Siedział przy jednym stole z bezlitosnym mordercą. Ugryzł kawałek ciastka. Miało miodowy posmak.

-Wina? – przywódca wampirów wyniosłym, arystokratycznym gestem wskazał na dzbanek. – Wytrawne, z winnic starego Sheala. Zapewne słyszałeś o nim, jego wina sławne są również na Północy.

-Słyszałem – odparł grzecznie blondyn. – Jednak podziękuję.

-Ach… Zapomniałem – Anathis nalał trunek do swojego pucharu. – Oczywiste, że picie w tym momencie nie jest dla ciebie wskazane. Widzę jednak, że choroba już minęła. Bardzo mnie to cieszy – zetknął ze sobą końce palców, tym gestem przypominając magowi hrabiego Winggala. Szarawe oczy patrzyły w ten sam sposób. – Jestem zaskoczony, ale i bardzo zadowolony, że tak szybko przeszedłeś na inną krew. Przyznam szczerze, niewiele miałem kontaktu z przemienionymi, aczkolwiek wydaje mi się, że długość tego procesu zależy od czasu spędzonego na piciu krwi ofiary, którą wybrano przy przemianie. Ty praktycznie nie miałeś z nią kontaktu, więc szybko przystosowałeś się do nowych warunków.

Fay kiwnął głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że przywódca nie ma racji. Pił krew Kurogane przez długi czas – to krew Kamui'a, będącego w pewnym sensie jego stworzycielem, pomogła mu się uniezależnić.

-Nie wiem o tym zbyt wiele – powiedział, starając się brzmieć niepewnie. – Nigdy wcześniej nie…

-Nie spotkałeś wampira? – dokończył Anathis, unosząc brwi. – Nie dziwię się, chłopcze. Niewiele nas jest, zwykle ukrywamy swoją naturę, a na Północy praktycznie nas nie ma. Preferujemy cieplejsze rejony. Niezmiernie żałuję, że dano ci poznać swej ofiary – dodał, patrząc uważnie na blondyna. – Pomiędzy wampirem a jego krwiodawcą tworzy się pewna więź… Nawet czystokrwiści, którzy przecież mogą pić krew każdego człowieka, czasem wybierają sobie szczególną osobę. Chociażby taki Kamui… - wampir zmrużył lekko oczy. – Sam kiedyś miałem karmiciela. To wyjątkowo wygodne, mieć krew na każde skinienie. Nie trzeba siłą przytrzymywać wrzeszczącego człowieka, ani go ranić, by przestał się wyrywać… Nie trzeba się wysilać, ofiara sama oddaje krew, bez marudzenia…Czasem za tym tęsknię – Anathis uniósł puchar do ust i wypił łyk. – Niestety, karmiciele szybko przestają się na to godzić i trzeba się ich pozbyć. Cóż, nikt nie lubi zabijać byłych dobrowolnych krwiodawców… Zwykłe marnotrawstwo dobrej krwi.

-Panie… - czarodziej sięgnął po winogron na talerzu. – Jestem niezmiernie wdzięczny za pomoc. Gdyby nie ty, panie, byłbym już martwy… Jeśli jest jakiś sposób, by…

-Cicho, dziecko – wampir uciszył go, ale wyglądał na mile połechtanego. – Matka Noc rozkazuje swoim dzieciom pomagać braciom. Jeśli nie będziemy trzymać się razem, tylko rozdzielać na mniejsze frakcje, nienawidzące siebie wzajemnie, nigdy nie uzyskamy tego, do czego dążymy – wolności, władzy i spokojnego, dostatniego życia. To właśnie jest celem tego bractwa – by wampiry nie musiały gnić w norach, jaskiniach i ziemiankach, by nie bały się wyjść w biały dzień bez strachu, że zza płotu wyskoczy banda chłopów z widłami. By nie cierpiały głodu i pragnienia, by mogły żyć tak w luksusie, którego im odmawiano przez wieki. By wreszcie – wampir podniósł głos. – wampirze dzieci miały szansę na szczęście, by udowodnić, że to my, prześladowani przez wszystkich, jesteśmy o szczebel wyżej na drabinie ewolucyjnej. Górujemy nad ludźmi, tak jak oni górują nad psami i końmi. Trzeba przywrócić porządek, który stanowią prawa natury. Wampiry, jako silniejsze, powinny władać nad ludźmi, tak jak wilki władają nad stadem owiec. Stając się jednym z nas, Yuui – Anathis spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się powściągliwie. – zostałeś kimś więcej. To, co teraz może wydawać ci się przekleństwem, jest tak naprawdę błogosławieństwem, przepustką do lepszego świata. Zrozumienie, kim się jest i jaka z tego wynika rola i cel życia, jest niezwykle ważne. Tylko wiedząc, kim się jest i czyniąc to, co do ciebie należy, osiągnie się spokój, całkowitą harmonię z przyrodą i Matką Nocą.

Fay skinął, opuszczając lekko głowę. Przymknął oko, czując się dziwnie nieswojo po słowach Anathisa. _Postępować zgodnie z tym, kim się jest… Więc kim jestem ja? Księciem? Sierotą? Magiem? Wychowankiem króla? Podróżnikiem? Wampirem? Czy ja… kiedykolwiek czułem spokój, o którym on mówi? Ja, który nawet nie jestem pewny, co przyniesie następny dzień? Ja, który nie mam nic… _

Nagle drgnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że prawie dał się omamić słowom Anathisa. _Niech to szlag, jeszcze chwila, a przyznałbym mu rację. Pozyskałby mnie do swojego planu pełnego morderstw, krwi niewinnych ludzi, krzyku i strachu. _

-To piękne, panie – powiedział, twardo postanawiając sobie, że nie pozwoli sobie na kolejne wsłuchanie się w hipnotyzujący głos wampira. Już wiedział, czemu tyle istot za nim poszło. Był doskonałym mówcą. – Wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Tak powinien wyglądać świat. Dotąd nie miałem żadnego celu w życiu, ale teraz…

-Cieszę się, Yuui, że podzielasz me poglądy – Anathis uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. – Włączenie ciebie do bractwa było, jak widzę, dobrą decyzją. Skoro dni choroby są już za tobą, chciałbym, abyś podjął się pewnej pracy. Każdy w bractwie ma swoje obowiązki, to konieczne do funkcjonowania naszej społeczności. Wspomniałeś, że umiesz gotować. To świetnie. Czystokrwiści nie jedzą tak często jak ludzie, ale krew nie zaspokaja wszystkich potrzeb. Każdy lubi zjeść coś stałego. Okoliczne góry obfitują w kozice i górskie zające. Rudir pełni funkcję myśliwego, a Liar, z racji swojego charakteru, zajmuje się głownie zbieractwem. Adrenalina źle na niego działa, więc moją wolą było, by dostarczał wszelakich ziół i roślin. Czasem przywozimy również zapasy z miasta. Będę zaszczycony, jeśli zgodzisz się przygotowywać dla nas posiłki.

-Z chęcią, panie.

-Doskonale. Gdyby wampiry… zwłaszcza Rudir, mieli jakieś obiekcje względem twojego pochodzenia, powiedź mi to. Nie życzę sobie waśni w moim bractwie.

-Panie… - zaczął Fay. Widząc zachęcające spojrzenie wampira, kontynuował. – Kim jest Matka Noc, o której wspomniałeś?

-To pierwsza wampirzyca, nazywana również imieniem Lilith – odpowiedział Anathis rzeczowo. Wstał i podszedł do półki z książkami, wyciągając z niej cienką, oprawioną w czarną skórę podniszczoną książkę. – Która dała początek naszej rasie. Pierwsze wampiry, jej dzieci, były dużo potężniejsze od obecnych, tak potężne, że nazwano je synami bogini, a ją samą okrzyknięto Matką. Ona to ustanowiła nas, wampiry, ponad ludźmi, którzy mieli nam służyć. Ludzie jednak strącili ją z piedestału i zdeptali jej słowa. Choć ona i jej synowie zginęli wiele tysięcy lat temu, pamięć o nich wciąż jest żywa wśród nas. Dzięki niej posiadamy swoje umiejętności, wierzymy jednak, że może ona nam je odebrać, jeśli uzna, że nie jesteśmy godni nazywać się jej dziećmi.

-Nie należy odwracać się od tego, kim się jest – stwierdził Fay, uznając, że warto wykazać, że coś zapamiętał z wcześniejszej przemowy. – A więc skoro wampiry są dziećmi Matki Nocy, powinni postępować według jej woli. Ale ja…

-Matka Noc kocha każde swoje dziecko – przerwał mu Anathis, wciskając mu w ręce książkę. – Jej nie obchodzi, czy narodziłeś się człowiekiem, czy wampirem i cieszy się z każdego dziecka, który postępuje wedle jej przykazań.

_Bractwo jest po części stowarzyszeniem religijnym, _pomyślał mag. _Z imieniem bogini na ustach idą walczyć o wolność i dominację nad ludźmi. Są przekonani, że działają słusznie, że przywracają porządek świata. Nie mają oporów przed zamordowaniem kobiety czy dziecka. Tej bezlitosnej, łaknącej krwi bandzie przewodzi zaś wyjątkowo inteligentny, złotousty erudyta, chcący dla siebie władzy. Jak wielu poszło za jego głosem? Tutaj jest ich kilkunastu, a ile poza siedzibą? Jakim cudem we trójkę – ja, Kamui i Fuuma – mamy ich zniszczyć? _

-Czy mógłbyś zacząć swoją pracę od dzisiaj? – zapytał Anathis, stając przy stole. Jego pozycja i ton głosu wyraźnie wskazywały, że wampir w uprzejmy sposób daje do zrozumienia, że to koniec wizyty. Fay uniósł się krzesła, lekko skłonił głowę. Na moment przypomniał mu się Subaru, kłaniający się w ten sam sposób Sanguisowi.

-Oczywiście – odpowiedział, przywódca kiwnął zadowolony głową.

-Domyślam się, że Kamui cię tu przyprowadził. Przyślij go do mnie.

Fay bezbłędnie wyczuł, że to już nie była prośba, a rozkaz. Kiwnął głową, bo wampir chyba nie oczekiwał słownej odpowiedzi. Anathis już odwrócił się tyłem do niego, więc Fay wyszedł z kwatery, pozostawiając drzwi otwarte. Rozejrzał się za Kamui'm i dostrzegł go w tym samym miejscu, w którym był wcześniej. Wampir zwrócił na niego spojrzenie ciemnoniebieskich oczu.

-Wzywa mnie? – zapytał bez większego zaskoczenia, nim jeszcze blondyn zdążył otworzyć usta. Mag potwierdził. Kamui jednym ruchem znalazł się obok niego, wykazując typowo wampirzą szybkość. Wyciągnął z kieszeni złożony kawałek pergaminu i wcisnął mu w ręce. – Odejdź, Yuui.

Flourite potwierdził, również zdając sobie sprawę, ze Anathis może ich słyszeć. Należało więc ciągnąć grę. Kamui minął go bez słowa, znikając w wejściu do kwatery, Fay zaś rozłożył pergamin i zdał sobie sprawę, że to odręczny plan wampirzych tuneli. Szybko odnalazł kwatery przywódcy na mapie i kierując się nią, udał się do części wspólnych bractwa, czyli między innymi tam, gdzie znajdowała się prowizoryczna kuchnia. Wąski korytarz po wielu zakrętach wyprowadził go do wysoko sklepionej sali, na tyle szerokiej, by poszczególne grupki ludzi – czy w tym wypadku wampirów – mogły bez przeszkód rozmawiać na osobności. Ściany, jak wszędzie, oświetlały pochodnie, ale pośrodku płonęło duże ognisko, podsycane od czasu do czasu suchym drewnem, którego zapas leżał przy jednej z kamiennych ścian. Gdzieniegdzie rozmieszczono również lampy oliwnych i – rzadziej – naftowych, w jaskini było więc całkiem jasno. Pod ścianami stały drewniane stoły i krzesła, nieco już podniszczone, ale w większości nadające się do użytku. Rolę kredensu pełniły skrzynie i worki rzucone niedaleko ogniska, przy którym Fay dostrzegł również parę garnków i patelnię.

Wampirów było kilka, wszyscy siedzieli wokół jednego ze stołów, oddając się grze w karty. Zaaferowani grą, nie dostrzegli go jeszcze, ale Fay wiedział, że zostałby zauważony od razu, gdyby tylko się poruszył. W ciszy przyjrzał się graczom. Dostrzegł dwie znajome twarze – Miriana, siedzącego ze znużoną miną i Rudira, który, pochylony do przodu, obelżywie kłócił się z jedyną w towarzystwie kobietą. Wampirzyca miała krótko obcięte, lśniące czarne włosy i odgryzała się Rudirowi równie wulgarnie. Długie nogi miała osłonięte krótkimi, poszarpanymi spodniami, sięgającymi ledwie po połowy ud, a jej stopy schowane były w długich trzewikach. W ręku trzymała kieliszek, wypełniony bursztynowym płynem. Z jej zachowania nie trudno było się domyśleć, że to alkohol.

-Rudir, do kurwy nędzy, przecież widziałam, jakżeś tą kartę wyjął z rękawa! – zawołała wampirzyca, waląc dłonią o długich, krwistoczerwonych paznokciach o stół. – Nie pieprz mi tu teraz jakiś bredni!

- Nie kantuję babo! – warknął potężny wampir, unosząc się z krzesła. – Nie chlej tyle, bo urojenia masz!

-Morda! – zawołała ostrym, piskliwym głosem kobieta, po czym jednym haustem wychyliła kieliszek. Otarła dłonią usta i wtedy jej spojrzenie padło na postać przy wejściu. Piwne oczy zwęziły się nieco, nadając jej wygląd jastrzębia. Nie zwracając uwagi na obelgi Rudira, patrzyła na Faya, marszcząc barwione na czarno brwi. Założyła nogę na nogę i odezwała się spokojniej:

-Okażcie jakieś maniery, chłopcy, mamy towarzystwo.

Spojrzenia pozostałych czterech wampirów skierowały się na Faya, który, rezygnując z wygodnej pozycji przy ścianie, postąpił kilka kroków, przywołując na twarz lekki uśmiech.

-To ty – burknął Rudir. Rzucił swoje karty na stół, zapominając go grze. – Nasz nowy nabytek, panowie.

-Można? – zapytał Fay, głównie z grzeczności, gdyż niezbyt miał ochotę przebywać w ich towarzystwie. Gra jednak musiała trwać.

-Siadaj – Rudir machnął niedbale ręką, wskazał na wolne krzesło.

Mirian, rozkładając się wygodnie na krześle, śledził go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Fay usiadł na wyznaczonym miejscu, opierając dłonie o nieheblowane deski stołu. Wampirzyca, obok której się znalazł, ziewnęła szeroko, nie kryjąc się z tym.

-Witamy w naszym parszywym bractwie, słońce – powiedziała bez większego entuzjazmu, pochylając się w jego stronę. Poczuł odór alkoholu, piwne oczy były zamglone. Wampirzyca miała na sobie obcisłą bluzkę, która doskonale uwydatniała jej walory, Fay jednak nie zwrócił na nią większej uwagi. Kobieta, marszcząc brwi i krzywiąc się nieco na brak zainteresowania, wróciła na swoje miejsce, nieco obrażona.

-Nie zwracaj na nią uwagi – zarechotał Rudir, widząc jego minę. – Dawno chłopa nie miała, bo żaden z nas nie jest tak głupi, by się z nią przespać. Tobie też nie radzę – wampir patrzył na niego z drwiącym uśmiechem, ale mag nie wyczuł zbytniej wrogości. – Pijawa jedna, jak się przyssie ci go gardła, to już się nie budzisz.

-Nie strasz go – wampirzyca zatrzepotała rzęsami, ale efekt zepsuło to, że zachwiała się na krześle. Wstała i mamrocząc coś pod nosem, chwiejnym krokiem opuściła salę. Pożegnał ją śmiech wampirów.

Fay poczuł się niepewnie. Chociaż na twarzach nie dostrzegł szczególnej chęci mordu, wciąż nie był tu mile widziany. Teraz, po wyjściu wampirzycy, cała uwaga skupiła się na nim.

-Wódki, Yuui? – zapytał obcesowo Mirian, zaskakując niego Faya. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyciągnął spod stołu butelkę i ze znudzoną minął nalał alkohol do kieliszka. Przysunął mu naczynie w geście pełnym wyższości. – Opijamy nasze jakże cudowne życie w luksusach – kpina w jego słowach była tak oczywista, że pozostali ryknęli śmiechem. – w tych oto zatęchłych lochach.

-Choć raz dobrze gadasz – zachichotał jeden z wampirów, którego Fay nie kojarzył. Brązowe oczy śmiały się pod strzechą czarnych włosów. Wyglądał na dwadzieścia kilka lat, twarz o dużo ciemniejszej niż u innych karnacji przecinała mu jednak szeroka, brzydka blizna, nadając mu złowieszczy wygląd. – Pijmy do dna!

Wampiry ochoczo spełniły toast. Fay, czując na sobie spojrzenie Miriana, przełknął łyk alkoholu. Z czegokolwiek był pędzony, był ohydny.

-Pijże – Rudir zauważył na wpół opróżniony kieliszek maga. – Skoro przeżyłeś terapię naszego Kamyczka, to żeś chłop na schwał! – zaśmiał się gardłowo. – A sprawdzałeś czasem, czy siniaków na dupie nie masz, przemianko?

Krwiopijcy znów ryknęli śmiechem, czarnowłosy wampir z blizną uderzył Rudira w plecy z zapałem.

-Żeś pojechał! – zawył, dusząc się ze śmiechu. – Spójrz na niego, Rud! Ja bym na jego miejscu do Kamyka nie podchodził, kto wie, gdzie mnie pod jaką sosnę zaciągnie i… - wykonał rękami gest, który był dla wszystkich oczywisty – zetknął ze sobą kciuk i palec wskazujący, wkładając w powstały otwór palec drugiej ręki. Gest wywołał jeszcze większy wybuch śmiechu.

Fay opuścił głowę, mimo woli czerwieniejąc. _Jak widać, Kamui nie cieszy się najlepszą sławą, _pomyślał. _Tylko mnie do tego nie wplątujcie. Mam własne problemy na głowie, domniemany homoseksualizm nie jest zaś czymś, czego bym chciał. _

-Siedź cicho, Hasmukh – Mirian, który jako jedyny się nie roześmiał, machnął na brązowookiego wampira ręką, krzywiąc się. – Ani to twoja sprawa, ani nasza. Gówno mnie obchodzi, co Kamui wyrabia po nocach i ciebie też nie powinno obchodzić. Niewychowany gówniarz – mruknął pod nosem, Patrząc spode łba na Hasmukha. Ten wyprostował się na krześle, wyszczerzył bardzo białe zęby, nie przejmując się obelgą.

-Czyżby naszego szanownego ponuraka drażnił temat seksu? – zapytał niewinnie, w oczach zapalił mu się jednak diabelski błysk. – Może jednak pójść z powrotem po Dishkę, co? Ucieszy się bidulka, że ktoś się wreszcie nią zainteresował…

-Hasmukh, morda – warknął Rudir. Potężna, żylasta dłoń wystrzeliła w kierunku twarzy ciemnoskórego wampira. Uderzony, Hasmukh spadł z krzesła. Wstając, prychnął z niesmakiem, pocierając policzek, ale uciszył się i zajął spowrotem swoje miejsce, jakby nic się nie stało.

-Do miłej kompanii trafiłem, jak widzę – odezwał się Fay z lekkim przekąsem, ale tak jak się spodziewał, nikogo to nie obraziło. Hasmukh uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, Rudir zarechotał.

-Ano, bez wódki i mordobicia tu strasznie nudno jest – powiedział potężny wampir, nalewając sobie szczodrze trunku. – Chyba żeś się nie obraził, Yuui, za niezbyt miłe przyjęcie parę dni temu? – łapa Rudira przesunęła się po brudnych włosach i zaroście. – Wiesz, ostrożność i takie tam gadki. Zresztą, wzięliśmy cię za przyszły obiad, ha…

-Nic się nie stało – odparł swobodnie mag z uśmiechem przyklejonym do warg. – Domyślam się, że takie rarytasy jak ja są tu rzadkością, co?

Hasmukh zakrztusił się wódką, parskając i prychając uniósł kciuk do góry. Rudir mocno walnął go w plecy.

-Do-dobre! – wykrztusił w końcu wampir o egzotycznej karnacji, po kilku próbach sklecenia sensownego zdania. Fay z lekkim uśmiechem wypił dolany przez Rudira alkohol. Musiał się pilnować, by nie wypić zbyt wiele – po pierwsze dlatego, że wciąż był osłabiony, a po drugie dlatego, że zawsze miał słabą głowę i gdyby się upił, cała skrzętnie uknuta intryga poszłaby w las, a on nie wyszedłby z wampirzych jaskiń żywy. Postanowił zamaskować niechęć do ohydnego trunku gadaniem.

-Hasmukh, na nadal nie rozumiem, jak bardzo Anathis musiał upaść na głowę, by cię tu przywlec – powiedział zimno Mirian. – Nawet z Liara jest jakiś pożytek, a ty tylko szczerzysz zęby i mnie wkurzasz. Skąd on cię wytrzasnął, z księżyca?

-Królestwo Indiya coś ci mówi? – zapytał Hasmukh niefrasobliwie. Widząc przeczące pokręcenie głową, zaśmiał się w głos. – I dobrze, to cztery tysiące mil stąd… Trochę mnie wkurzały tamtejsze wampirze zwyczaje, kasty społeczne i takie tam…. I oto jestem – wampir uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do Faya. Młodzieńcza, ciemna twarz rozciągnęła się w uśmiechu, a szeroka blizna nadała jej koszmarny efekt. Czarnowłosy jednak nie przejmował się swoim wyglądem.

-To na Wschodzie? – zapytał Fay, opierając się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła. Hasmukh kiwnął głową i nie przestając się śmiać, zwinnie przyskoczył go płonącego ogniska. Dorzucił kilka drewien do ognia i wrócił z miską wypełnioną smakołykami, którą wydobył z głębi kredensu.

-Zwinąłem szefowi – wyjaśnił konspiracyjnym szeptem, pokazując im prażone w miodzie orzechy. – Jedźcie, wampirki. – podsunął miskę Fayowi. Blondyn zorientował się, że młody brunatnoskóry krwiopijca już go zaakceptował. Poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu – bo gdyby spotkali się w innych okolicznościach, a Hasmukh nie należałby do takiego bractwa, z pewnością by go polubił. Nie dał jednak poznać po sobie uczuć.

Wampiry chętnie sięgnęły po słodycze, obficie zakrapiając przekąskę alkoholem. Fay uśmiechnął się w duchu – był na najlepszej drodze do celu.

* * *

><p>Następne kilka dni upłynęło szybko. Fay zdołał przyzwyczaić się całkowicie do migotliwych pochodni na każdym kroku, półmroku i dusznego powietrza, a także nierówności kamiennych podłóg. Bez namysłu przemierzał korytarze, które jeszcze tydzień temu były zbyt zawiłe. I, co najważniejsze, udało mu się poznać całe bractwo, a także zdobyć sympatię kilku z nich.<p>

Oprócz Anathisa, Kamui'a i Fuumy, w bractwie byli znani mu już Liar i Rudir, zrzędliwy, wyniosły Mirian i Hasmukh, wampir o egzotycznej cerze, a także Dishka, jedyna wampirzyca w towarzystwie, lubująca się w alkoholu, nieco zgorzkniała i wulgarna. Zapoznał się też z Silvarenem, milczącym łucznikiem o platynowych włosach upiętych w koński ogon oraz z Indigo, wampirem o posrebrzonych siwizną włosach, będącym najstarszym i najbardziej doświadczonym w walce. Indigo, zwany tak przez niebieski kolor tęczówek, rzadko zabierał głos. Prawie wszystkie wampiry należące do bractwa, oprócz podstawionych Kamui'a i Fuumy, podzielały poglądy Anathisa na temat panowania nad ludźmi. Kilkoro cechowało szczególne okrucieństwo, większość jednak uważała ludzi tylko i wyłącznie za pożywienie.

Z niesnaskami związanymi z jego ludzkim pochodzeniem się nie spotkał. Robił co mógł, by zyskać przychylność wampirów, starając się jednocześnie, by robić to dyskretnie. Powoli wnikał pomiędzy nich, aż stał się jednym z bractwa. Nowym, ale należącym do nich wampirem o jasnych włosach i niebieskich, na pozór szczerych oczach. Oczywiście, że darzyli go nieufnością, ale nie wydawał się im zagrożeniem. Był nowym kolegą, nikim więcej.

Gdy któregoś wieczoru – przebywając w ciemnych jaskiniach, Fay orientował się w porach dnia tylko dzięki magicznej klepsydrze – mag padł wyczerpany na łóżko, ogarnęło go przykre poczucie déjà vu. Kryjąc twarz w pościeli, westchnął ciężko.

Nawiązywał kontakty, uśmiechał się fałszywie i rozmawiał na pozór swobodnie – tylko po to, by uśpić czujność, zdobyć zaufanie i w odpowiedniej chwili zaatakować znienacka, niczym kobra kryjąca się wśród piasku. Już to kiedyś robił – względem najbliższych przyjaciół. Fakt, że teraz jego ofiarami byli zabójcy, a cała ta gra miała ocalić życie wielu niewinnych ludzi, nie poprawiała mu nastroju. Czuł się podle. Sumienie, które próbował w sobie zagłuszyć, krzyczało z całą mocą. Już wkrótce będzie miał krew tych wampirów na rękach, będzie winny kolejnym morderstwom. Choć wiedział, że oni zabiliby go bez skrupułów, gdyby tylko dowiedzieli się, kim jest, nie czuł się usprawiedliwiony. _To bezwzględni mordercy, _wmawiał sobie, _świat będzie bez nich lepszy. _Nawet gdy próbował się do tego przekonać, czuł ucisk w sercu. Dlaczego dał się w to wciągnąć? Przez niego zginęło już zbyt wielu, nie chciał być powodem kolejnych śmierci. Gorzko zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek nie był marionetką.

Fei Wang, Ashura, teraz Winggal. Czy był tylko ślepym narzędziem, stworzonym do wykonywania rozkazów wbrew sobie? Czy nie dane było mu nigdy żyć tak, jak sam chciał? Przez moment pomyślał o Anathisie i jego słowach. W mamiących zdaniach była jakaś prawda, którą od dawna próbował odnaleźć. Coś, co mimo niepokoju i okrucieństwa dawało ukojenie. Wolność. Prawdziwa wolność, bez rozkazów, bez krwi, bez nacisku ze strony innych, bez wymagań. Świat, w którym mógłby żyć bez żadnego scenariusza ułożonego przez inną osobę. A jako wampir byłby panem… Przez moment ujrzał siebie – bogato ubraną postać o zimnych oczach, kroczącą między pochylonymi, drżącymi ze strachu ludźmi. Próbował odsunąć od siebie wizję, jednak wyobraźnia połączona z magią nie pozwoliła mu na to. Niebieskie oczy, które beznamiętnie prześlizgiwały się po ciałach sług, unikających jego wzroku. Widzące tylko tętniącą pod skórą krew. Blade ręce, z niespodziewaną siłą chwytające szyję postawnego mężczyzny, unoszące bez trudu go w powietrzu, zupełnie jakby mięśnie były piórami. Zęby zatapiające się brutalnie w krtani, rozszarpujące gardło, gorąca, słodka krew, bezwładne ramiona mężczyzny.

I oczy. Gasnące, czerwone oczy.

Oczy Kurogane.

Ocknął się, łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze, z bijącym jak oszalałe sercem, nie wiedząc, czy to, co dopiero co zobaczył, było snem, czy koszmarną wizją na jawie. Uniósł się na łóżku, uklęknął, chwytając się mocno za włosy. Dyszał ciężko, gardło rozpaliło się płomieniem, jak sucha sterta siana, czekająca na iskrę.

-N-nie… - wychrypiał. – Nie jestem… taki jak oni.

Wydawało mu się, że wszystko, na co spojrzy, skapane jest we krwi. Wiedział, gdzieś w środku wiedział, że to tylko chore przywidzenia, ujście emocji, które toczyły w nim wojnę odkąd tu się znalazł, ale i tak był przerażony. Anathis jawił mu się teraz nie jako rozumiejący towarzysz wampirze doli, lecz jak podstępny demon, szczerzący kły w szyderczym uśmiechu. Wiedzący doskonale, co powiedzieć, by wywołać w nim szaleństwo.

Padł na łóżko, zamknął oczy, zacisnął ręce na łańcuszku na szyi. Metal, ciepły od jego ciała, był twardy, zbyt twardy, by mógł go zniszczyć. I tak samo twardy był Kurogane, uzmysłowił sobie, nagle powracając do normalności. Poczuł się jak nagle wybudzony ze snu, zdezorientowany, ale odczuwający powoli napływający spokój. Nie jest taki jak oni. Nie dysponuje miażdżącą siłą wampira, ani jego szybkością. Nie potrafi skrzywdzić Kurogane. Nie pozwala mu na to ani ludzie ciało, ani głębokie przywiązanie do wojownika. Odetchnął głęboko, próbując oddalić od siebie słowa przywódcy bractwa. Drżąc na całym ciele, pojął, czym jest pranie mózgu. Jemu udało się wyjść z tego zwycięsko, jednak po długiej walce. Na myśl, ilu Anathis zdołał w ten sposób omamić, zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Tak jak Fay był mistrzem kłamstw, tak Anathis był mistrzem manipulacji. Odnajdywał słabość w ludzkich sercach i w tę szczelinę wlewał trującą treść, na pozór dając poczucie spełnienia, zanim trucizna nie zaczynała przeżerać i niszczyć wszystko, co dobre.

Oddychając głęboko i próbując oczyścić umysł starą techniką, nauczoną jeszcze w celeskim zamku, wspomniał Ashurę. Zrobiło mu się wstyd, że postawił go na równi z Reedem i Winggalem. Był przecież kimś, kto dał mu dom, miłość i nauczył panować nad magią. Mimo wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, Fay nie przestawał go kochać jak rodzonego ojca.

Pozwolił popłynąć łzom. Nie płakał od… nie był w stanie określić, ale nie było to ważne. Poczuł się tak samotny, jak maleńki wśród światów i wymiarów, że po prostu musiał dać upust emocjom. Nie łkał, łzy po cichu spływały po jego twarzy, a on czuł na wargach sól. Bezgłośny płacz nieco pomógł, jednak wiele by dał za pomocną dłoń, za towarzystwo przyjaciela. Nie chciał wołać ani Kamui'a, ani Fuumy, chociaż wiedział, że byli wobec niego lojalni. Przydałby się Kurogane, który najpierw niemal niezauważalnie przejechałby ręką po jego włosach, a potem dał w łeb, by Fay przestał użalać się nad sobą. Uśmiechnął się przez łzy, wspominając przyjaciela.

Poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Wzdrygając się, odwrócił głowę. W drzwiach stała dziewczynka, bose, jasnowłose dziecko o wielkich, nierozumiejących oczach. Rosa, nazwana tak od poranka, kiedy została znaleziona. Dziecko nie posiadające nawet normalnego imienia. Patrzyła błękitnymi oczami, na policzku pojawiła się łza, taka sama jak u niego, chociaż oczy pozostawały obojętne.

Chciał unieść się na łokciach, ale ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa. Wyczerpany psychicznie i fizycznie, przymknął na moment oczy, a gdy je otworzył, dziecka już nie było. Rosa zniknęła niczym cień, jej aura także.

Popadł w półsen. Drgnął, gdy medalion, przyciśnięty do jego ciała, pomiędzy skórą a pościelą, zadygotał lekko. Biorąc go w dłoń, Fay poczuł szarpnięcie i zapach stali. Zapominając o zmęczeniu, nagle ożywiony, zerwał się do siadu. Gdy zrozumiał, kto próbuje się z nim skontaktować, w jego sercu odżyła nadzieja.

* * *

><p>Był wściekły. Zamkowa komnata, którą dano mu na własność, była urządzona w doskonałym guście, pościel miękka i miła dla ciała po wielu nocach pod gołym niebem, a posiłki wyjątkowo smaczne. Krótko mówiąc, miał wszelkie wygody i to właśnie go rozwścieczało.<p>

Fay wyruszył dwa tygodnie temu, od tygodnia nie dawał znaku życia. Podczas gdy Kurogane zażywał kąpieli w wielkiej wannie, mag gnił w jakiś górskich jaskiniach. Ba, mógł już od dawna nie żyć.

Kurogane przyzwyczaił się, że w czasie ich podróży działali wspólnie, ramię w ramię, uzupełniając swoje atuty. Jego mocną stroną była siła i stanowczość, Fay nadrabiał szybkością i zwinnością. W walce rozumieli się już bez słów. Nawet zdołał go polubić. A teraz na barki Faya spadł cały ciężar tego zadania i choć wojownik nie mógł poszczycić się wyjątkowo wybujałą fantazją, bez trudu potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak blondyn ugina się pod tym ciężarem. On również powinien tam być, by w razie czego osłonić maga przed ciosem z zaskoczenia – z lewej strony, tam, gdzie prawe oko nie było w stanie nic dostrzec. Wizja Faya, który zręcznie uchyla się przed ciosem z prawej, by paść od niespodziewanego pchnięcia nożem w lewy bok również nie była trudna do wyobrażenia.

Tak więc, gdy zapadł zmrok, Kurogane wyszedł z komnaty, kierując się prosto do sali tronowej, a potem schodami w dół, do piwnic przekształconych na siedzibę Kłów. Bez pukania, ostrym szarpnięciem otworzył drewniane drzwi. Nie zwracając uwagę na wrogie spojrzenia wampirów, oddających się grze w karty, wszedł i stanął pośrodku.

Wampiry jednym ruchem zerwały się z krzeseł. Nie było wśród nich Subaru, to była pozostała dwójka, dużo wyżsi i potężnie zbudowani. Teraz ich twarzy nie kryły kaptury, a oczy, połyskując na złoto, mierzyły go spojrzeniem. Napięte mięśnie wskazywały, że były gotowe do ataku.

Nie zląkł się, mimo że znał wampirze możliwości. Teraz, gdy nie miał przy sobie broni, mogliby rozerwać go na strzępy w parę sekund. Wiedział jednak, że nie zrobiliby tego, będąc posłuszni rozkazom Winggala.

-Gdzie Subaru? – zapytał dobitnie, zbijając wampiry z tropu. Krwiopijcy najwidoczniej byli przekonani, że padnie przed nimi na kolana i będzie błagać o litość. Byli przyzwyczajeni, ze roztaczają wokół siebie grozę. Wymienili niespokojne spojrzenia.

-Tutaj jestem – Subaru pojawił się w drzwiach po lewej stronie. Wydawał się zaskoczony obecnością zamkowego gościa w najbardziej unikanym miejscu w twierdzy.

-Porozmawiajmy na osobności – rzucił stanowczo, dwa pozostałe wampiry syknęły cicho, oburzone jego grubiaństwem.

-Więc wejdź – Subaru cofnął się o krok, poczym rzucił ostrzegawcze spojrzenie na Kły. Zielone oczy, zwykle łagodne, teraz zalśniły złowrogo. – To mój gość – dodał w kierunku jednego z wampirów.

Kurogane, ruszając w kierunku Subaru, ze zdumieniem dostrzegł wlepione w siebie spojrzenie krwiopijcy. Wysoki wampir nie odrywał do niego drapieżnych, złotych oczu, a w pewnym momencie wysunął koniuszek języka i przesunął nim po wargach. Wojownik poczuł niepokój, ale w tej chwili Subaru odsunął się na bok, wpuszczając do go innej komnaty. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

-Co to miało być? – warknął Kurogane, zerkając na zielonookiego wampira. Ten westchnął.

-Jest głodny – wyjaśnił zwięźle. - Dieta złożona z krwi jednej osoby, naszej karmicielki, niezbyt mu odpowiada. Poczuł twój zapach i zainteresował się tobą.

-Zapach? – powtórzył zaskoczony wojownik, bez zaproszenia siadając na krześle. Subaru przysiadł na swoim posłaniu.

-Każdy człowiek ma swój zapach, zwierzęta i wampiry potrafią go wyczuwać – wyjaśnił. – Wampiry po zapachu określają smak krwi, bo nie każda smakuje tak samo. Wybacz poufałość – lekko się uśmiechnął. – Ale wydaje mi się, że Fay lubi twoją krew. Masz całkiem przyjemny zapach.

-Ten krwiopijca chciał sobie ze mnie zrobić kolację? – Kurogane uniósł brwi, przeklinając się w duchu, ze nie zabrał broni. Jednocześnie jakaś część niego, mały kawałek męskiej dumy i próżności, poczuła się mile połechtana.

-Chciał – podkreślił Subaru. – Służy Winggalowi, więc nie zrobiłby ci krzywdy, bo jesteś gościem hrabiego. Ale nikt mu chcieć nie broni.

-Dobrze wiedzieć – burknął wojownik.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Po chwili odezwał się Subaru:

-Więc co cię do mnie sprowadza?

-Chcę rozmawiać z magiem – rzucił prosto z mostu Kurogane.

W zielonych oczach odbiło się zaskoczenie, a ręka wampira odruchowo powędrowała do szyi, tam, gdzie nosił medalion służący do komunikacji z bratem. Kurogane domyślał się, ze to był przedmiot cenny, zwłaszcza dla wampirzych bliźniąt, ale w tej chwili mało go to obchodziło.

-Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – powiedział ostrożnie Subaru. Kurogane prychnął.

-Wydaje mi się, że wręcz doskonały – zmierzył twardym, chłodnym spojrzeniem postać wampira. Subaru zmieszał się, po czym wolno zdjął medalion z szyi. Nie patrząc mu w oczy, położył naszyjnik na wyciągniętej dłoni Kurogane.

-Załóż na szyję i wywołaj jego imię – wymamrotał cicho.

-Oddam ci go rano – odparł tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu wojownik i zanim Subaru zdążył się odezwać, wyszedł. Z medalionem w dłoni minął dwa pozostałe wampiry, nie zaszczycając ich spojrzeniem. Ten, któremu zachciało się jego krwi, syknął cicho, gdy drzwi do wampirzego siedliszcza zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

Gdy Kurogane wrócił do swojego pokoju, poczuł lekkie poczucie winy. _Zdecydowanie za ostrogo potraktowałem, _stwierdził. _Jak mu to oddam, będę trochę milszy. Trochę._

Usiadł na wygodnym łóżku i zarzucił medalik na szyję. Nie wydarzyło się nic. Wziął głęboki oddech i zapytał w myślach:

~Magu?

Zero odpowiedzi. _No tak,_ uświadomił sobie Kurogane. _Imię._

~Fay?

Krótka chwila ciszy, a potem medalion zawibrował.

_Kuro-sama?_

Kurogane z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że o wiele lepiej odróżnia emocje w tonie blondyna, niż gdyby rozmawiali twarzą w twarz. Najwidoczniej tą drogą trudniej było ukryć prawdziwe myśli. Pytanie Faya było wypełnione nadzieją i radością.

~To ja. Co z tobą?

_Jestem cały i zdrowy. Cieszę się, że z tobą rozmawiam._

Wojownik stwierdził, że owszem, drugie zdanie jest prawdziwe. W pierwszym coś było nie tak.

~Zdrowy? ~ powtórzył z naciskiem. Niemal poczuł, jak Fay się zmieszał.

_Jestem tylko trochę osłabiony. – _przyznał blondyn. – _To nic wielkiego, przejdzie mi. _

Kurogane zadowolił się tym wyjaśnieniem.

~Co z zadaniem?

Ton Faya stał się rzeczowy.

_Udało mi się zapoznać z bractwem, nie uważają mnie za zagrożenie. Na razie dobrze mi idzie. Nic nie podejrzewają. Muszę jednak zostać tu jeszcze kilka tygodni, by uznali mnie za wiernego członka bractwa. Wolno mi opuszczać jaskinie, ale tylko na chwilę każdego dnia. Jeśli będę ostrożny i nie popełnię błędu, wkrótce zniosą wszystkie ograniczenia._

A krew?

W tym pytaniu Kurogane zawarł się cały niepokój, jaki odczuwał. Skrzywił się, gdy okazało się, ze nie może tego ukryć. Komunikacja drogą mentalną miała więc również swoje wady.

_Piję Kamui'a. Dość łatwo się przestawiłem, chociaż… _Kurogane był pewien, ze blondyn się uśmiecha. _… chociaż sądzę, że twoja krew była smaczniejsza. Słodsza. _

Kurogane uniósł brwi.

~Dziwne, jeszcze niedawno twierdziłeś, że nie odczuwasz obsesyjnego pragnienia, by wpić się w moją szyję.

Żart został odebrany i zrozumiany. Bardziej poczuł, niż usłyszał, że mag się śmieje. W tej radości jednak była jakaś dziwna nutka.

_Najwyraźniej życie wśród pełnoetatowych wampirów zmienia priorytety. _

Tym razem w głosie Faya zabrzmiała z trudem ukrywana gorycz. Kurogane zaniepokoił się.

~Co jest? ~ zapytał ostro, tak, by Fay nawet nie próbował kłamać i się wykręcać.

Odpowiedź była cicha, zupełnie jakby mag szeptał:

_Samotność._

Kurogane aż otworzył usta z zaskoczenia, po czym posłał jeszcze jedno zapytanie. Natrafił na pustkę. Fay zerwał połączenie.

Spojrzał na medalion, nieruchomy i beznamiętny. Powstrzymał się przed zerwaniem go z szyi i padł plecami na łóżko, klnąc wściekle. Rozmowa pozostawiła go z jeszcze większą ilością pytań.

_Dziękuję i przepraszam._

Zerwał się ponownie, odbierając przekaz, ale Fay znów się rozłączył. Kręcąc głową, Kurogane znów się położył, wbijając wzrok w baldachim łoża. Fay nie odezwał się, mimo że próbował ponownie go wywołać.

-Trzymaj się, idioto. – szepnął cicho, zamykając oczy.

* * *

><p>Rozmowa z Kurogane była trudniejsza, niżby się spodziewał. Chociaż podniosła go na duchu, nadal czuł się źle. Postanowił zabić uczucia ciężką pracą. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie snu, pogrążając się w ciemności. Gdy rano się ocknął, wypoczęty w magiczny sposób, zerwał się na nogi i nie poświęcając wojownikowi żadnej myśli, wziął kuszę.<p>

Nikt nie zatrzymał go, gdy zbliżał się do wyjścia z jaskiń. Chociaż był kucharzem, wiedzieli, że kuszą upoluje zwierzę mniej poszarpane niż gdyby zrobił to Rudir, korzystając z pazurów i kłów. Nikt nie lubił porozdzieranego na kawałki mięsa.

W oczy uderzyło go światło słoneczne. Złoty dysk pojawiał się nad górami, zwiastując poranek. Chwilę poczekał, aż przyzwyczai się do światła po długotrwałym pobycie w ciemnych jaskiniach. W końcu ruszył cichym, ostrożnym krokiem i zagłębił się w górski las.

Po pół godzinie natrafił na polanę, gdzie pasło się stado jeleni. Przypadł do ziemi, przygotowując cichcem broń. Kryjąc się w krzewach, wypatrzył potężnego samca o wielkim porożu. Piękne zwierzę stało przodem do niego, skubiąc bujną trawę. Bardzo wolnym ruchem uniósł kuszę i poczekał, aż byk uniesie głowę. Gdy mignęła mu biała pierś, nacisnął spust.

Strzał był bezbłędny. Bełt wbił się w serce jelenia niemal w całości, nie dając mu szans na przeżycie. Zwierzę padło niemal natychmiast, wzbudzając panikę wśród innych. Łanie skocznie poderwały się z ziemi, rzucając się do ucieczki. Fay podjął jeszcze jedną, błyskawiczną decyzje. Szybko naciągnął cięciwę, ciesząc się w duchu, ze akurat ta kusza była ulepszona, jeśli chodzi o czas między strzałami. Nałożył kolejny bełt i wycelował w najbliższą sztukę. Pocisk przeszył tylne udo łani, wbijając się głęboko. Zniknęła wraz z resztą stada, Fay wiedział jednak, że daleko nie umknie.

Wysłał szybką wiadomość do Fuumy, prosząc, by przyszedł z Kamui'em. Czystokrwisty wampir, choć niepozorny, bez trudu dałby radę unieść ciężkie ciało jelenia. Gdy Fuuma potwierdził, że niedługo tam będą, Fay ruszył w ślad za zranioną łanią. Był z siebie zadowolony, gdyż w ten sposób zapewnił bractwu mięso na co najmniej tydzień. Był pewien, że zyska w ten sposób na w ich oczach.

Szedł powoli, by nie spłoszyć zwierzęcia, które mogłoby biegiem się oddalić. Kryjąc się za drzewami, wkrótce ujrzał łanię, która zatrzymała się przy małym strumyku, najwidoczniej przekonana, że myśliwy jej nie goni. Krew ściekała po brązowej sierści, a jej upływ coraz bardziej osłabiał zwierzę. Postanowił skrócić cierpienia zwierzęcia. Uniósł kuszę po raz trzeci i kolejny raz trafił. Strzał był śmiertelny, łania padła bez życia na kamienisty brzeg strumyka.

Fay mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, zadowolony, że nie stracił umiejętności strzelania z kuszy mimo utraty jednego oka. W Celes bronie dystansowe, łuki czy kusze, stanowiły podstawę walki. W kraju, w którym niemal przez cały rok na ziemi zalewały grube połacie śniegu, walka bronią białą była bardzo utrudniona. Praktycznie każdy chłopiec, wchodząc w wiek dojrzewania, uczył się strzelać z kuszy, a co bardziej uzdolnieni pobierali również lekcje łucznictwa. Bronie miotające towarzyszyły mieszkańcom Celes w życiu od wieków, zwłaszcza tym trudniącym się polowaniem na reny, zwierzęta stanowiące główne źródło mięsa. Mag nie raz i nie dwa był na takim polowaniu, położył niejedną sztukę. Choć nie lubił zabijać zwierząt bez potrzeby, wiedział doskonale, że było to konieczne.

Podszedł bliżej łani, przykucnął przy niej, przyglądając się smukłym, wygiętym kończynom. Krew wolno rozpływała się w strumyku, barwiąc wodę na czerwono. Mając nadzieję, że nic jeszcze nie dobrało się do jelenia, czekał.

* * *

><p>-Dobry strzał – odezwał się Silvaren, powstając od jelenia z upapranym krwią bełtem w dłoni. Na plecach miał długi cisowy łuk, z którym praktycznie się nie rozstawał. Wampir, nie przejmując się wzrokiem pozostałych, uniósł pocisk do ust i przejechał językiem po ostrym grocie. Fay wzdrygnął się w duchu, patrząc na osobliwą degustację. – Silny, zdrowy samiec – skomentował łucznik. – Miałeś farta, że położyłeś go jednym strzałem.<p>

-Skończyłeś? – Rudir, stojący obok, niezbyt delikatnie pchnął go kolanem, odsuwając na bok. Był w dobrym humorze, bo przyniesione przez Faya mięso powodowało, że nie musiał udać się osobiście na polowanie. Dzikie oczy wpatrywały się w krwiste mięso z lubością. – Muszę oprawić. – wampir odrzucił brudne włosy na plecy i wielkimi, pokrytymi odciskami łapami zaczął obdzierać zwierzę ze skóry. Nie potrzebował narzędzi, ostre pazury doskonale się do tego nadawały. Silvaren skrzywił usta, uniósł brwi, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Po krótkiej chwili się oddalił.

Największa z jaskiń, pełniąca rolę salonu, była pełna. Zgromadziły się tu wszystkie wampiry, przygnane zapachem świeżej krwi i mięsa. Głodne, złote oczy wpatrywały się w Faya, który miał za zadanie przyrządzić upolowanego przez siebie jelenia. Choć czystokrwiści byli w stanie pożywiać się surowym mięsiwem, nie lubili jego smaku. Zapach krwi, unoszący się w powietrzu, drażnił zmysły w oczekiwaniu na ciepły posiłek, o który w jaskiniach było trudno.

Mag się bał. Choć tego nie okazywał, cień strachu ciągle gościł na dnie jego serca. W końcu wystarczyłby tylko jeden gest, by się zdradzić i pożegnać z życiem. _Życie w ciągłym napięciu, _pomyślał. _Nie wiem, jak Kamui i Fuuma tak długo tu wytrzymali. Kamui miałby jeszcze jakieś szanse w starciu_, skontaktował po chwili. _Ale jest ich zbyt dużo. A ja… gdy dojdzie do walki, będę musiał zostawić jemu bezpośrednią walkę. Jeśli któryś się na mnie zamachnie, będzie po mnie. Pozostaje tylko atak magiczny z dystansu i to bardzo szybki. Ale gdzie? _Uniósł wzrok do góry, lekko poruszając głową. Ukradkiem przyglądał się jaskini. Wysokie ściany były gładkie, ale niedaleko sklepienia dostrzegł wąską półkę skalną, na której z powodzeniem mógłby zmieścić się człowiek drobnej postury. Gdyby udało mu się tam wspiąć – a z pomocą magii lewitacji nie byłoby to trudne – mógłby z powodzeniem atakować stamtąd. Nawet wampirowi sprawiłoby pewną trudność wdrapanie się po stromej, niemal pionowej ścianie. Zaczął zastanawiać się, czy byłby stamtąd dostrzegalny. Po chwili, przypomniawszy sobie o czułych zmysłach wampirów, stwierdził, że tak. Aczkolwiek, na dole zwykle płonęło ognisko, było mnóstwo pochodni i lamp… _Muszę spytać Kamui'a, _odnotował w myślach. _Jeśli w pierwszej chwili tam się ukrył, a wampiry byłby oślepione światłem, mogłaby minąć chwila zanim by mnie zobaczyły. A każda sekunda będzie ważna, zanim mnie dorwą. _

Fay zaczynał wątpić w powodzenie misji. Przeciw sobie mieli osiem czystokrwistych wampirów. On zdoła powalić dwóch, może trzech, podobnie Kamui. Fuuma raczej miał niewielkie szanse. Mógł w razie czego posłużyć się kuszą Faya, ale była to broń zbyt wolna w obsłudze. Zdążyłby oddać tylko jeden strzał, zanim dopadły by go wampiry. Mag zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w odpowiedniej chwili nie postawić wszystko na jedną kartę – sięgnąć po najgłębszą, najsilniejszą magię, stanowiącą trzon jego jestestwa. Magię będącą życiem.

_To może mnie zabić. Ale i tak umrę, jeśli któryś mnie zaatakuje z bliska. Wystarczy jeden cios. Trzeba zaryzykować._

-Masz, złotko – w polu widzenia pojawił się Liar. Obłąkany wampir z szaleństwem w oczach rzucił mu woreczek, w którym, jak wiedział Fay, znajdowały się świeżo zebrane zioła. Ubranie rudowłosego zawsze było przesiąknięte ich zapachem. – Świeżutkie ziółka do obiadku.

Fay przyjął woreczek, zajrzał do środka, po czym rzucił zawartość – głównie pędy roślin – na jeden z kamieni dookoła ogniska, na którym suszyły się już inne zioła. Wampiry przepadały za ostro przyprawionym jedzeniem, przez co Liar miał ciągłe zajęcie. Odsunięty od polowań na zwierzęta z powodu charakteru, błąkał się po pobliskich lasach, szukając jadalnych roślin i ziół. Za to, jak Fay zdołał się dowiedzieć, gdy tylko w okolicy pojawiali się ludzie, to Liara w towarzystwie okrutnego Rudira puszczano przodem. Ta dwójka robiła tak wielkie spustoszenie, że wszelkie karawany popadały w rozsypkę, a jednostki stawały się łatwym celem dla reszty bractwa. Część zabijano na miejscu, kilkoro zwykle posyłano w dół, do ubojni. I tam Fay miał dzisiaj się udać.

* * *

><p>O wiele niżej, głęboko w ziemi, mieściła się kwatera brańców. Tutaj trafiali ci, którzy mieli stać się wampirzym posiłkiem kiedy indziej. Pogardliwie nazywana była ubojnią, bo przetrzymywanie tam ludzie spełniali rolę bydła. Kiepsko karmieni, wyczekiwali śmierci. Oczywiście, nie zabijano ich natychmiast – wedle wampirów byłoby to niepotrzebne marnowanie krwi. Zanim jeniec zginął, stawał się przymusowym karmicielem. Bezlitośnie gryziony, często kilka razy w ciągu dnia, umierał, więc na jego miejsce przybywał nowy.<p>

Ubojni nikt nie pilnował. Leżała na samym dnie wampirzych jaskiń, jedynym sposobem ucieczki byłoby przejście przez całą siedzibę pełną wampirów. Straż nie była potrzebna, każdy uciekinier zostałby zabity już po paru minutach.

Fay w końcu musiał tam zejść, chociaż obawiał się tego jak ognia. Żywił się w tajemnicy krwią Kamui'a, ale z pewnością kiedyś ktoś by zauważył, że nigdy nie schodzi w dół. Musiał się zachować pozory.

Towarzyszył mu nieodłącznie Kamui. Ciemnowłosy wampir wyglądał na pewnego siebie, co w jakiś sposób dodawało Fayowi otuchy. Plan był prosty – pobyć na dole kilkanaście minut, potem wrócić.

-Jesteśmy – odezwał się głucho Kamui. W ciemnoniebieskich tęczówkach Fay dostrzegł odrazę. Chwilę później to samo uczucie pojawiło się w jego oku, gdy spojrzał na wąską, małą jaskinię.

Świeciła tu tylko jedna pochodnia. Ściany umazane były starą, zaschniętą krwią, której nikt nie uznał za stosowne zmyć. Kamienną podłogę pokrywały szkarłatne wiązki siana. Było tu przeraźliwie duszno i cuchnęło zarówno krwią, jak i fekaliami. Fay dostrzegł w półmroku sylwetki ludzi i wzdrygnął się, widząc wychudzone ciała brańców. Skuleni przy ścianach, w poszarpanych łachmanach, patrzyli pustymi oczami w swoje bose stopy. Wielu miało siniaki. Było ich około siedmiu, wszyscy mężczyźni. Fay dostrzegł nastoletniego chłopca, niemal dziecko. Siedział bliżej niż inni. Mag zadrżał z oburzenia, ale gdy tylko postąpił do przodu, poczuł, jak jego ciało przenika lodowata aura. Rozpłynęła się jak dym, ale blondyn już wiedział, o co chodzi. Z westchnieniem opuścił wzrok.

Chłopiec miał martwe oczy. Musiał mieć zdolności magiczne, jednak jeszcze nie wykształcone, skoro został schwytany i zmarł tutaj, w tym strasznym miejscu. Nie został zamordowany – zabiło go zmęczenie, wyczerpanie psychiczne i wielokrotne upuszczanie krwi. Nie żył od kilku godzin, aura ulotniła się dopiero przed chwilą. W tej chwili, widząc makabryczne dzieło bractwa, Fay podjął decyzję, odrzucając od siebie wszelkie obiekcje – zrobi wszystko, by je zniszczyć.

Parę dni temu Kamui określił walkę ludzi z wampirami mianem światłocienia, gry blasku i ciemności – obie rasy zwalczały się wzajemnie, jednak ta wojna nie miała końca. By zwyciężyć cień, światło musiało się w niego przeistoczyć i zniszczyć go od środka.

Oni też byli cieniami. Odrzucili światło, by rozerwać cień na strzępy. Będą zabijać, tak jak tamci zabijali, po to, by uchronić światło-ludzi od śmierci. Najpierw zamordują swoje ludzkie sumienie, potem jak bestie rzucą się do gardeł wampirów.

Tylko tak okrutnym aktem dało się zakończyć tą wojnę. Walka zaszła zbyt daleko, by dało się ją rozstrzygnąć słowami czy pieniędzmi. Musiało dojść do zniszczenia bractwa, by zapanował pokój.

Fay zrozumiał. Były rzeczy, które należało zrobić dla większego dobra. Spuścił głowę, poczuł dłoń Kamui'a na ramieniu.

-Wracajmy – powiedział cicho wampir.

Mag chciał wrócić, ale nie na górę. O wiele bardziej chciałby znaleźć się w jakimkolwiek innym świecie, u boku przyjaciół. Potem pomyślał o komnatce na szczycie Wschodniej Wieży w pięknym, srebrnobiałym pałacu w zniszczonym już wymiarze. Przymknął oko, pozwalając sobie na moment poczuć tamto ciepło domowego ogniska. Potem podniósł powiekę, odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Gdzieś wysoko, odbijając się od kamiennych ścian, zabrzmiała stara wampirza piosenka, śpiewana przez rozochocone alkoholem głosy.

_Dogasa wieczna noc_

_Już czas_

_Nam także marzy się blask_

_Niedługo Ty będziesz nasz_

_Wampiry zapraszają, więc tańcz_

Lekki, przyjemny głos Hasmukha ozdobiony egzotycznym akcentem wwiercał się w uszy, ochrypłe zawodzenie Rudira miażdżyło zmysł słuchu, wysoki śpiew Dishki uderzał niczym taran. Słowa, na pozór wzywające do zabawy, niosły zapowiedź wojny i zniszczenia.

* * *

><p>Łacińskie zwroty pochodzą z Dies Irrae, łacińskiej części tekstu z piosenki Carpe Noctem (Uwierz w Noc) z musicalu Taniec Wampirów. Nieoficjalnie tłumaczenie przez użytkowniczkę forum o TW, Vesper:<p>

Carpe Noctem, lamia! Decet diem exsecrari!  
>Sanguim suga, belua! Debet pravum exsequari!<p>

Chwytaj noc, upiorze! Należy przekląć dzień!  
>Krew ssij, potworze! Powinno się dążyć do złego!<p>

"lamia" to wampir, ale może oznaczać też różnego rodzaju upiory.

Piosenka na końcu również pochodzi z TW, to część Finału II Aktu.


	4. Chapter 4

Aw, a może jednak KuroFay? ;) Któż może wiedzieć, skoro nawet główny bohater długo pozostaje nieświadomy swoich uczuć? Ale na szczęście znajdzie się miła istota, która ładnie i klarownie wszystko uświadomi...

W końcowej rozdziału znajduje się nawiązanie do "Zapisków z tokijskiej wieży".

To prawdopodobnie przedostatni rozdział.

Kurcze, ale ta notatka nieskładna i spoilerowana -.-. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kimkolwiek była dziewczyna schwytana dzisiejszej nocy, Fay był pewny, że jej wrzaski będą go prześladować w snach.<p>

Zaczęło się od informacji o niedużej kupieckiej karawanie, przyniesionej przez Hasmukha. Wedle ciemnoskórego wampira liczyła siedem osób, w tym młodziutką dziewczynę, być może córkę jednego z kupców. Hasmukh podglądał grupę przez kilka godzin i gdy udało mu się podsłuchać, którędy kupcy się skierują, pod okiem Anathisa rozplanował rzeź.

Ani Fay, ani dwójka szpiegów Winggala nie wzięła w tym udziału, zostając w grotach. Przemienieni nigdy nie byli brani pod uwagę, gdy zamierzano przeprowadzić atak, bo opierał się on na szybkości i nadludzkiej sile czystokrwistych. Kamui dawno temu zdołał wmówić przywódcy, że jest chory i zbyt wysoki poziom adrenaliny we krwi może mu bardzo zaszkodzić, więc nie było zaskoczeniem, że i on nie poszedł.

Mag dowiedział się wiele od Hasmukha i Liara, gdy ci podochodzili się winem i stali się jeszcze bardziej skłonni do rozmowy. Hasmukh, zawsze beztroski i niefrasobliwy, opowiadał ze śmiechem o panice ludzi zapędzonych w pułapkę, Liar, któremu błyszczały szalone oczy, słodko zdrabniając słowa opisywał każdy ruch swoich ostrych paznokci i zębów. Ta dwójka, która na trzeźwo za sobą nie przepadała, po pijaku stawała się niemal braćmi, połączonymi rządzą zabijania.

Kupców zarżnięto na miejscu, gdyż wampiry były spragnione świeżej krwi, znudziwszy się ofiarami z ubojni. Mężczyźni mieli jednak szybką śmierć, zwykle skręcano im karki jednym ruchem i wtedy spokojnie wysysano gorącą krew. Najstraszliwszy los spotkał dziewczynę.

Miała nieszczęście być ładna – ładna w swoim wiejskim jasnym warkoczu, białej sukience i wielkich, brązowych oczach oraz ciele, które dopiero stawało się kobiece. Wampiry spuściły ze smyczy pozostałe rządze, a krzyki dziewczyny zamilkły dopiero po długich godzinach.

Fay znalazł jej okrutnie pokaleczone ciało następnego dnia, leżące w wodzie najbliższego strumienia. Jej widok nim wstrząsnął i nie myśląc o konsekwencjach, natychmiast zabrał się do pogrzebania jej w ziemi, mogąc zrobić dla niej tylko to. Wiedział jak się nazywała. To była Chii. Chii z tego świata, której nie dane było dorosnąć i urodzić bliźnięta.

Od dawna nie spotkał kogoś, kto byłby odbiciem osoby z jego kraju. Niemal o tym zapomniał, zajęty spiskiem Fei Wang Reeda, później poszukiwaniem piór i tworzeniem na nowo przyjaźni z Kurogane, która została połamana na kawałki w Tokyo. Już nie pamiętał, jak bardzo bolesne jest takie spotkanie. Grzebiąc w ziemi ciało, które wyglądało jak jego matka i jednocześnie jak magicznie stworzona istota pozostawiona w celeskim zamku, miał wrażenie, jakby znów stracił kawałek siebie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo okaleczona jest jego dusza. Każda śmierć bliskiej rozrywała ją na kawałki, a nieustanny strach przed utratą przyjaciół jeszcze bardziej ją ranił. Fay marzył o przerwie w podróży – o spokojnym, cichym miejscu, gdzie na nowo mógłby poczuć czystą, niczym nie skażoną radość i bezpieczeństwo, zamiast ciągłej walki, przeskoków między wymiarami i brutalności. Ich podróż tylko z początku wydawała się zwykłą przygodą. Potem nadeszło Tokyo i od tamtej pory ciekawość do innych wymiarów stała się niepokojem i lękiem, co też nowe światy przyniosą. Życie w ciągłym napięciu, świadomość, że w kolejnym wymiarze może spotkać ich śmierć, polujący na ich Fei Wang, ostatnio ukryty, ale nie mniej groźny. Niepewna przyszłość.

Mimo tego wszystkiego, gdyby przed Fayem postawiono możliwość wyboru, jeszcze raz udałby się w drogę. Warto było przejść przez to wszystko, bo zyskał przyjaciół, którym mógł zaufać.

Kładąc biały kamień ze strumienia na świeżej ziemi, uśmiechnął się blado. Miał wielkie szczęście, że trafił na ludzi, którzy wybaczyli mu jego błędy. Inni pewnie by go otrącili, odnosili się z rezerwą i nieufnością.

Rozejrzawszy się ukradkiem, czy nikt go nie widzi, dotknął palcem kamienia i wyszeptał monotonne, melodyjnie słowa, powoli przesuwając opuszek palca po wygładzonej przez wodę skale. Na jego rozkaz magia wniknęła w kamień, krusząc go i niszcząc w wyznaczonych przez niego miejscach. Gdy oderwał palce i przerwał zaklęcie, na skale widniał już runiczny napis. Tylko tyle mógł zrobić dla tej dziewczyny. Nie śmiał napisać słów normalnym alfabetem, ale wiedząc, że w tym kraju istnieją magowie, użył run. Jeśli któryś z nich zabłąka się w te góry, w okolice tego strumienia, wyczuje magię bijącą od kamienia i przeczyta napis.

Wstał i szybko się oddalił. Minęło półtora miesiąca, odkąd rozmawiał z Kurogane i wampirze bractwo przywykło do jego obecności. Nie zdradzał się z niczym, zachowywał się tak, jak tego oczekiwali.

Dotarł do wejścia do systemu jaskiń, bez wahania wszedł w ciemność. Jego oko przyzwyczaiło się już do wiecznego półmroku w korytarzach. Minął jaskinię, w której opowiedział wymyśloną historię Anathisowi, szybko zagłębił się dalej. Obok niego jak cień przemknął łucznik Silvaren, cicho go pozdrawiając. Przeszedł obok cichej wczesnym rankiem jaskini salonowej – wampiry odpoczywały po żywej nocy, przyjmując rolę istot lunarnych – i zszedł na sam dół, do dzikiej jaskini, do której wampiry nie zwykły chodzić, tam, gdzie czasem rozmawiał z Kamui'm, skryty za skałami wodospadu. Tam właśnie, w skalnej niszy, ukrywał ukradkiem zabrane przedmioty. Była wśród nich buteleczka z trucizną, zabrana z kolekcji Silvarena, który uwielbiam zabijać toksycznymi strzałami, trochę zeschłych ziół znalezionych w lesie lub przywłaszczonych z zapasów spożywczych czy też takie makabryczne rzeczy, jak strzaskana ludzka kość czy maleńka czaszka lisa, używane w czarnej magii. W głowie Faya zaczął powoli kiełkować plan, potrzebował jednak warunków, by go wykonać. Substancja, którą chciał alchemicznie stworzyć, potrzebowała składników. Wszystkie już miał, a tego ranka zdobył kilka małych retort i fiolek. Znalazł je w wozach zamordowanej karawany. Wampiry zabrały to, co wydawało się im cenne, zostawiając na pozór bezużyteczne przedmioty. Ta ignorancja miała przyczynić się do ich zguby.

Skrył się za załomem skały, tuż obok tętniącego podziemnego strumienia. Wszelkie brzdęki naczyń zagłuszać miał wodospad spadający z hukiem w dół, ale nie chciał ryzykować, więc rzucił kilka ochronnych czarów, niewyczuwalnych dla zwykłych ludzi. Łączył ze sobą składniki mikstury, szepcząc inkantacje. Alchemia wymagała skupienia, wystarczyłby jeden błąd w długich formułach zaklęć, by skończyło się to tragicznie. Po długiej godzinie w kolbie z matowego szkła powstała oleista, ciągnąca się ciecz o zielonkawo-niebieskim zabarwieniu. Fay szybko przelał zawartość szklanego naczynia do małego, zakurzonego słoiczka, po czym, bez namysłu zebrał pozostałości alchemicznego warsztatu i cisnął w przepaść, prosto w wody wodospadu. Nic więcej nie mogłoby się już przydać, mógł stworzyć tylko jeden eliksir. Nie miał czasu, by dłużej tu przesiadywać i tak ktoś mógł zauważyć jego zniknięcie.

Schował słoiczek pod peleryną i usunął zaklęcia. Wrócił korytarzami w górę, idąc wolno, nasłuchując kroków. Cicho przemierzył najczęściej używane jaskinie, pomijając kwatery wampirów, ukradkiem przesuwając palcami po kamiennych ścianach. Oleista ciecz wsiąkała w kamień niemal natychmiast, nie pozostawiając śladu. Na koniec przeszedł do opustoszałej jaskini-salonu. Tam nakreślił zanurzonymi w oleju palcami znaki na ścianach. Misternie rysował linie i łuki, tworząc magiczne wzory. Praca pochłonęła go całkowicie, w pełnym skupieniu uważał, żeby nie pomylić się w rysowaniu.

Cichy brzdęk wyrwał go z pracy. Zaskoczony spojrzał w kierunku wejścia do sali, obawiając się, że jakiś wampir go nakrył. Odetchnął z ulgą, widząc drobną sylwetkę Rosy. Dziewczynka podeszła do niego wolno, stąpając boso. Wsunął otwarty słoiczek do kieszeni, przeklinając samego siebie. Wieczko zostało przy wejściu, na nim wciąż była odrobina cieczy. Rosa dostrzegła przedmiot i beznamiętnie podniosła go do oczu. Potem szybko podeszła do ściany i nim zdołał do niej podbiec, nakreśliła na pozór prosty, ale niepokojąco znajomy symbol.

- Oddaj to – syknął spanikowany Fay, przypadając do niej. Ten symbol… Jeśli użyłby zaklęcia zgodnie ze swoim planem, a ten znak by tu był… Strach pomyśleć. Wyrwał dziecku wieczko z ręki. – Nie wolno ci tego dotykać.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego pustymi oczami, a później zerknęła na swoje ręce, na której zostały resztki oleju. Nagłym, gwałtownym ruchem strzepnęła ręce, jakby dotarły do niej słowa Faya. Gdy wyciągnął do niej dłoń, odsunęła się, a on pojął, że ją wystraszył.

- Już dobrze – powiedział spokojnie, przykucając przy niej. – Przepraszam.

Nie był pewny, czy dziecko go rozumie. W każdym razie jego uspokajający ton przyniósł skutek, Rosa wyraźnie się odprężyła, a nawet – co wprawiło Faya w osłupienie – uśmiechnęła się. Pierwszy raz widział, by jej poważną twarzyczkę rozjaśnił uśmiech. Oczy pozostały jednak puste.

Rosa spojrzała jeszcze raz na poplamione palce. Fay rozejrzał się dookoła i dostrzegł niedaleko ogniska garnek z wodą. Na kredensie leżała szmatka. Szybko zanurzył ją w wodzie i delikatnie zmył olej z rąk dziewczynki.

- Wyciągnę cię stąd – obiecał cicho. – Żadne dziecko nie może być uwięzione w takim miejscu.

* * *

><p>Anathis wolno wertował księgę. Pożółkłe karty były zniszczone, a atrament wypłowiał, jednak on znał całą historię na pamięć. Szarymi, zimnymi oczami bawił się materiałową zakładką, ledwo trzymającą się książki, wiszącą na jednej nitce. Przed nim, na stole, leżała misa z owocami, pod stołem – bardziej radykalny posiłek.<p>

Jeniec z ubojni kulił się pod meblem. Od dość dawna się nie poruszał, Anathis miał podejrzenia, że jest już martwy. Potrącił butem ofiarę, która nie dała żadnego znaku życia. Krew zalewała posadzkę, drażniąc nozdrza.

- Szkoda – mruknął pod nosem Anathis, nadal zapatrzony w księgę. – Całkiem smaczny posiłek.

Zwinnie wstał od stołu, odkładając księgę. Podchodząc do kamiennej ściany i wpatrując się w nią, pogrążył się w myślach.

_Ten młody… Jak na razie spełnia wszystkie oczekiwania… Gdyby był czystej krwi, wysłałbym go do ataku, w zamian za Kamui'a… Cóż. Nadludzką siłą czy szybkością nie dysponuje, ale jak zauważyłem, jest dość zwinny i świetnie strzela z kuszy. Bez trudu wykona to, co dla niego przygotowałem. _

Wampir uśmiechnął się posępnie. Dotknął ściany i nacisnął dłonią na wystający fragment skały. Kamienna ściana drgnęła, a on, używając wampirzej siły, naparł rękami na skałę. Z zgrzytem przesunęła się w tył, odsłaniając wąskie przejście. Przecisnął się między kamieniem i ruszył ciemnym korytarzem.

Tylko jedna skalna sala w całym systemie jaskiń była ukryta. Jedynie kilka osób wiedziało o miejscu, w którym przechowywano pióro. Nie wszyscy mieli zaszczyt zobaczenia artefaktu. Anathis zamierzał dopuścić do skarbu kolejną osobę – pod warunkiem, że wykona postawione przed nią zadanie i dowiedzie tym samym wierności bractwu. Co prawda w grupie byli inni, dłużej zabijający na chwałę Matki Nocy, ale ten blondyn miał w sobie coś intrygującego… Anathis wysunął koniuszek języka i musnął nim usta. Taki młody, tak niedawno przemieniony… Duży potencjał, który nie może się zmarnować.

Miał wielką ochotę skosztować krwi nowego członka bractwa. Oczywiście, nie tak, jak tego pod stołem, przecież nie zabiłby własnego pobratymca. Ale zostanie ofiarą… Anathis nie miał obiekcji, jeśli chodzi o picie wampirzej krwi, chociaż większość wampirów uznawała to za kanibalizm. Młody mógłby zostać jego karmicielem, w końcu należało mu się coś za przyjęcie tutaj i ocalenie przed niechybną śmiercią, a krew tych z ubojni już mu się znudziła… Ale to później, dopiero po wykonanym zadaniu. Jeśli nie przeżyje – cóż, trudno, znajdzie się ktoś inny.

Z szacunkiem dotknął palcem szkatułki umieszczonej na skalnej półce. Otworzył ją powoli, rozkoszując się widokiem czarnego jak noc pióra. Pozostałość po dawnych, świetnych czasach, kiedy to wampiry były panami… Ale on, wraz z tą bandą u boku, przywróci porządek rzeczy.

Teraz jednak przyszedł czas na poinformowanie nowego nabytku o misji…

* * *

><p>Fay leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Obok, na podłodze, przykucnęła Rosa, od zajścia z magicznym olejem nie odstępująca go na krok. Próbował ją nakłonić, by usiadła na łóżku, a nie na zimnym klepisku – na próżno. Blondyn podejrzewał, że dziecko wyczuwa od niego magię i lgnie do osoby, która jest do niej w pewien sposób podobna. Inną rzeczą było, że dla reszty była jedynie popychadłem.<p>

Rosa. Dziecko znalezione w mokrej od rosy trawie, skulone w kłębek. Jasne włosy rozsypane dookoła chudego ciałka. Niebieskie oczy. Niespokojnie pulsująca magia.

Napłynęła kolejna wizja, różniąca się tym, że zamiast trawy był śnieg i lód, a dziecko było chłopcem.

Fay drgnął, rozpoznając w obrazie siebie. Skupił się, by przegnać wizję, którą jego magia samoistnie mu ukazała. Co to miało być? Czyżby jego moc w jakiś sposób reagowała z magią dziewczynki?

Obraz się rozpłynął, znów patrzył na kamienny strop. Nie zmieniając pozycji, wyciągnął rękę i lekko przesunął dłonią po włosach Rosy. Dziewczynka przylgnęła do jego ręki policzkiem, patrzyła nierozumnie. Blondyn cicho westchnął i cofnął rękę. Zwykła reakcja na dotyk, nie doszukał się żadnych emocji. Ale przecież widział, jak się śmiała i jak płakała.

Rosa była ciężarem, jeśli chodzi o planowaną akcję, ale nie mógłby zostawić ją na pastwę losu. Dzieckiem nikt się nie przejmował, najlepszym dowodem była brudna sukienka i zmarznięte, bose stópki. Nikt nie zabraniał jej jedzenia, ale jadła niewiele, jak wróbelek, przez co była zbyt chuda jak na swój wiek. Zabiedzona, pozbawiona miłości.

Tak jak on wiele lat temu.

Odegnał wspomnienia, zacisnął dłonie na wisiorku. Wywołał Subaru, wampir odebrał przekaz za drugim razem. Krótko zrelacjonował swoje plany, Subaru obiecał poinformować o nich Winggala. Po chwili wahania Fay spytał o Kurogane – był poza zamkiem. Z Sakurą czy Syaoranem nie chciał rozmawiać – zrodziłoby się zbyt wiele pytań odnośnie jego stanu – zdrowia czy psychiki.

Zakaszlał sucho, usiadł na łóżku, zakrył dłonią usta. Spomiędzy palców chlusnęła struga krwi, plamiąc pościel. Na jej widok omal nie zwymiotował. Nie zwracając uwagi na nieruchomą Rosę, powlókł się do miski z wodą. Obmył usta i zakaszlał jeszcze kilka razy, tym razem bez krwawienia. Gdy atak minął, wrócił do łóżka. Rosy już nie było, znikła bezszelestnie.

Zmęczenie i kiepska kondycja, z jakimi przybył do jaskiń, spotęgowało osłabienie spowodowane przez brak krwi Kurogane, a także wilgotne, stęchłe powietrze jaskiń i niski poziom higieny. Zarazki lęgły się wszędzie, wampiry czystokrwiste były jednak odporne na większość z nich. On nie.

Swoją przyszłość w bractwie widział coraz czarniej.

* * *

><p>Nadeszła wieczorna pora. Wampiry, jak zwykle, zgromadziły się razem, zamierzając spędzić noc na jedzeniu, piciu i rozmowach. Prym, jak zwykle, wiodła Dishka, wypijając więcej, niż połowa bractwa razem wzięta. Mimo to, ciągle trzymała się na nogach i prowadziła ożywioną, wypełnioną wulgaryzmami dyskusję z Mirianem, który wydawał się być znudzony. Rudir rechotał nad kuflem piwa, łypiąc na przepychankę Liara i Hasmukha, którzy to nie szczędzili sobie zadrapań i ugryzień. Rany goiły się natychmiast, wskutek czego bijatyka mogła trwać dopóki obaj nie opadną z sił.<p>

- Kurwa, przestańcie się tarzać po tej podłodze! – wrzasnęła wysokim głosem Dishka, kiedy Liar, mocno odepchnięty, potoczył się jej pod nogi. – Dwa zasrane popaprańce! – zamachnęła się nogą i kopnęła rudego wampira w plecy. Ten zręcznie wywinął się od drugiego ciosu, wstał i wyszczerzył się idiotycznie i znów rzucił się w kierunku ciemnoskórego krwiopijcy. Dishka westchnęła przesadnie głośno.

- O co poszło? – zapytał spokojnie Fay, wynurzając się z mrocznego korytarza i wchodząc w krąg światła rzucanego przez ognisko. Silvaren przesunął się na długiej ławie, wyciągniętej z wozów kupców, i zrobił mu miejsce. Blondyn przysiadł obok niego.

- Jak to młodzi – odezwał się milczący zwykle Indigo, najstarszy z bractwa. Posrebrzane włosy migotały w świetle ognia. Twarz miał gładką, jednak wiek dało się rozpoznać po zmęczonych, niebieskich oczach. – Hormony, ego, męska duma…

- Hasmukh po prostu wykpił Liara – przerwał mu Silvaren, którego Indigo nieustannie irytował. – Żartów mu się zachciało, to teraz ma… - w tym momencie ciemnoskóry wampir przeleciał w powietrzu obok nich, uderzając o ścianę. Rudir powiódł za nim obojętnym spojrzeniem, obserwując, jak ten niezręcznie próbuje podnieść się z ziemi. Liar po drugiej stronie ogniska, z potarganymi włosami i podartym ubraniem, wyszczerzył szeroko zęby.

- Stawiam woreczek złota, że zdechnie do rana – rzucił Rudir. – Liar go wykończy.

- Ty go raczej uspokój – Mirian zmarszczył brwi, lustrując wzrokiem rudowłosego. – Za dużo adrenaliny, gotów i nas zagryźć.

- Eee tam – potężny wampir machnął ręką, odrzucił brudne włosy do tyłu i ze stęknięciem wstał od stołu. – Było by ciekawie, nie, przemianko? – spytał nagle Faya.

Blondyn zawahał się, ale na szczęście Rudir nie czekał na odpowiedź. Podszedł do Liara i bezceremonialnie złapał go za kark i wyprowadził z jaskini. Obłąkany wampir nie próbował się wyrwać. Chwilę później zniknęli w ciemnym korytarzu.

- Skąd szef go wytrzasnął? – zapytał Hasmukh, zerkając w wylot korytarza.

- Codziennie pytamy się o to samo, jeśli chodzi o ciebie, psycholu – parsknęła Dishka.

- Pewnie wyciągnął z jakiejś dziury, tak jak naszego Kamyczka – Hasmukh nie zwrócił uwagi na docinek wampirzycy, usiadł obok niej. – Wiecie, tam, gdzie wrony zawracają… Mało ludzi, dziewki brzydkie, to i jakieś dziwne skłonności się pojawiają…

- Zamilknij, Hasmukh – przerwał mu zimno Mirian. – Nikogo to nie obchodzi.

- Ale zaciągnąć pod sosnę można…

- Chcesz, żebym go poprosił, żeby to ciebie zaciągnął pod sosnę?

Hasmukh umilkł i skulił się na krześle pod wzrokiem Miriana.

-Has, jeśli ci zabawy brakuje, wpadnij do mnie – wymruczała Dishka, przysuwając się bliżej do niego. Reszta parsknęła śmiechem na widok zmieszanej miny młodego wampira. Ten rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając drogi ucieczki, gdy Dishka otoczyła go ramieniem w pasie.

- Doigrał się – stwierdził ze złośliwym uśmiechem Silvaren. Uniósł kieliszek z wódką w górę, reszta poszła szybko w jego ślady. – No, wasze zdrowie! Zdrowie młodej pary, panu młodemu zwłaszcza się przyda…

Hasmukh jednym ruchem wyrwał się z objęć wampirzycy i z szybkością błyskawicy wypadł z jaskini. Pożegnał go śmiech.

- Zwiał sprzed ołtarza – skomentował Fay, nieco rozbawiony tą sytuacją.

- Masowa dezercja, jak widzę – Indigo przesunął spojrzenie po stole. – Coraz mniej nas do picia.

- W takim razie ja również zdezerteruję – odparł Silvaren, wstając i zarzucając na plecy ułożony dotąd przy nogach łuk. – Wkrótce przy stole pozostałbym tylko ja i Dishka, jako mający najmocniejsze głowy, a nie mam ochoty zostać ofiarą gwałtu.

- Ciebie? – parsknęła wampirzyca. – Ciebie to bym nawet trzymetrowym kijem nie ruszyła, brzydalu.

- Hasmukha z jego blizną na gębie już chciałaś – przypomniał jej łucznik z zagadkowym uśmiechem.

- Hasmukh jest młodziutki, nie to co ty, staruchu zawszony.

Oczy Silvarena błysnęły, a Fay poczuł, że powinien się ulotnić. Silvaren rzadko wybuchał, ale jeśli tak, było to bardzo widowiskowe. Blondyn nie miał ochoty dostać zabłąkanym kawałkiem drewna z ogniska czy krzesłem.

* * *

><p>Po dotarciu do swojej kwatery Fay odetchnął z ulgą. Było około północy, postanowił się więc trochę przespać. Powoli przestawiał się na lunarny tryb życia, jednak ciężko było porzucić zwyczaje praktykowane przez tyle lat. Szybko zrzucił z siebie dziennie ubranie, szeptem odnowił zaklęcia wykrywające obecność i wsunął się pod kołdrę. W siedzibie wampirów jedynie pościel zawsze była w dobrym stanie, krwiopijcy cenili bowiem odmawiane im wygodę i luksus.<p>

W kwaterach zawsze było chłodno, więc z przyjemnością otulił się kołdrą. Leżał na wznak, od czasu do czasu otwierając oczy i patrząc w sufit. Dopiero teraz odczuwał zmęczenie ciała i był pewny, że nic nie zmusiłoby go do wstania z łóżka. Już zasypiał, gdy ostry magiczny komunikat przedarł się do jego umysłu. Ktoś naruszył barierę.

Poderwał się, ale w tej samej chwili coś brutalnie przycisnęło do go łóżka, nie pozwalając mu się poruszyć. Zamrugał i pierwszym, co dostrzegł, był obfity biust Dishki. Wampirzyca siedziała mu na torsie, całą wampirzą siłą naciskając na jego ciało.

- Siema – wymruczała, a z jej ust powiało alkoholem. Fay skrzywił się i jeszcze raz podjął próbę uwolnienia, na próżno.

- Prosiłbym, byś ze mnie zeszła – powiedział spokojnie, siląc się na uśmiech, mimo że serce biło mu jak oszalałe. Wampirzyca, ze swoją skłonnością do wulgarności i picia, napawała go obrzydzeniem. Dodatkowo wiedział, co działo się z jej nielicznymi kochankami. Zwykle żaden nie dożywał końca erotycznej zabawy.

- Wolę być na górze, słońce. – szepnęła uwodzicielsko.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że dysponowała nadludzką siłą, szansy na wyrwanie się nie widział, myślał więc gorączkowo, jak się jej pozbyć. Nim zdołał cokolwiek wymyślić, ktoś przekroczył barierę i półmrok przecięła strzała.

Dishka zawyła, gdy pocisk rozorał jej nagie ramię. Jak oparzona zeskoczyła z łóżka, sycząc gniewnie.

- Ty sukinsynie! – wrzasnęła. Rana na jej ręce już zaczynała się goić.

- Nikomu nie życzyłbym nocy z tobą – odparł spokojnie Silvaren, zawieszając łuk na plecach. Dishka prychnęła, potrząsnęła krótkimi włosami i wypadła z kwatery. Łucznik spojrzał za nią i wzruszył ramionami, kierując spojrzenie na Faya, który usiadł na łóżku.

- Dzięki – powiedział mag.

Łucznik uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Trzeba ją trzymać krótko, jest bardziej szurnięta od Liara.

Zasalutował i bezszelestnie opuścił kwaterę, a Fay opadł na łóżko z głośnym westchnieniem. Miał dość.

Trzecie drgnięcie bariery nastąpiło po kilku minutach. Uniósł się na łokciach i dostrzegł jasną plamę sukienki. Rosa chowała się za załomem skały.

- Chodź – powiedział cicho, zamykając oczy i chcąc wreszcie zasnąć. Dziewczynka przysiadła przy łóżku, a gdy zasypiał, poczuł, jak wślizguje się na kołdrę i zwija w kłębek w końcu łóżka.

* * *

><p>- Dowiedziałem się o wampirze atakującym przy Północnej Bramie Lomeer – hrabia Sanguis Winggal spojrzał poważnie na Kły, swoją trzyosobową gwardię przyboczną. – Trzeba go wyeliminować po cichu, bez rozgłosu. Jeden z was wystarczy. Nie Subaru, on jest mi potrzebny do komunikacji z Kamui'm. Xeno, ty pójdziesz.<p>

Xeno, wysoki i muskularny, pochylił głowę, ukrywając twarz pod kapturem. Na jego wąskich ustach pojawił się posępny uśmieszek.

_Oczywiście, że ja, mości hrabio. Twój zielonooki pupilek jest zbyt cenny, byś wysyłał go do walki z okropnym Potworem Z Bramy. Oczywiście, że pójdzie Xeno, posłuszna i milcząca postać na twoich rozkazach. Oczywiście, że będę ryzykował zdrowiem czy życiem, jeśli ten wampir okaże się potężny. Ha, mości hrabio, jak to jest? Pociągać za sznurki wszystkich twoich marionetek? Masz z tego zabawę, jak dziecko, czy może to jedynie nużąca praca, jak lalkarz wystawiający to samo przedstawienie po raz dwudziesty? _

- Tak, panie – powiedział cicho i zamiatając peleryną, oddalił się. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia Silla, nudnej i bezbarwnej persony oraz znienawidzonego Subaru, chłoptasia z innego świata. Winggal pewnie nie patrzył, po wydaniu rozkazu zapewne przestał się nim interesować.

Nienawiść kipiała w Xeno, a on lubował się nią, pozwalał jej płynąć swoimi żyłami. W końcu był wampirem, a dla wampirów podobne uczucia nie są niczym dziwnym, prawda?

Nie cierpiał Subaru. Jego brata trochę mniej, bo niewiele mieli ze sobą do czynienia, ale ten tutaj irytował go okropnie. Xeno służył rodowi Winggal'ów przez wiele lat, został przyjęty do służby jeszcze za czasów ojca Sanguisa. Zasługiwał na szacunek, a tymczasem ten chłoptaś, będąc tu zaledwie od roku, stał się zdecydowanym faworytem Sanguisa… _Ha, może to i dobrze. Mężczyźni z tego rodu zwykle mieli swoich młodych, pięknych ulubieńców… Szkoda, że owi ulubieńcy znikali, gdy tylko przestawali być piękni czy młodzi albo gdy mieli zbyt długie języki… _

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Oo tak, niech Sanguis faworyzuje Subaru. Xeno nie będzie nic czynił w tym kierunku. Jeszcze nie, jeszcze za wcześnie. Ale zacznie działać, gdy Kamui wróci od Anathisa… Zatrzymał się i cicho zachichotał. Kamui też był faworytem.

_Wbrew pozorom, Anathis i Sanguis mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Krwi nie da się oszukać. _

Kroczył ulicą, przypatrując się spod kaptura ludziom, którzy na jego widok usuwali się z drogi. Głupcy, przekonani, że Kły to potężni magowie chroniący ich dobrego władcę. Tak bardzo się mylą. W obu kwestiach.

Zwolnił, przypatrując się z lubością młodej, rumianej przekupce z czarnym warkoczem. Wciągnął w nozdrza jej zapach. Ładna, dobrze pachnie, krew miała z pewnością smaczną. Ale to nie to. Jego ofiara czekała w zamku.

Jeden z gości Winggala, ofiara tego przemienieńca wysłanego do bractwa wampirów. Wysoki, barczysty brunet. Kurogane, bodajże.

Xeno oblizał wargi, przypominając sobie, jak po raz pierwszy poczuł zapach mężczyzny. To było wtedy, gdy strażnicy przyprowadzili całą grupkę do sali tronowej. Miał szczęście, że kaptur skrył malujące się na jego twarzy podniecenie. Pragnął zatopić kły w ciele tego mężczyzny i napoić się gorącą krwią, a później rozszarpać jego ciało na strzępy. Tego mu było trzeba, krwawej uczty i mordu. Od wielu lat korzystał z usług karmicielki Winggala, słabowitej od ciągłego upuszczania krwi dziewczyny i znużył się już dawno jej smakiem. Zakazano mu atakować ludzi, co znosił coraz gorzej. Sanguis będzie go ograniczał? Niech zapomni. Kurogane będzie jego, nie będzie już karmicielem tego blondasa. Karmiciel. Co za idiotyczny pomysł, by ofiara dobrowolnie oddawała krew przez długi czas. Ofiarę należy zaatakować i zabić, gdy się zaspokoi głód. Jeśli to kobieta, można ją wcześniej – lub później, w zależności od upodobań – wykorzystać.

Dotarł do Północnej Bramy miasta, wskoczył na mur i wcisnął się w zagłębienie wysoko nad ulicą. Znieruchomiał, niemal stopił się z murem. Czekał godzinę, dwie, dziesięć, aż Lomeer spowił mrok.

Gdy wyczuł wychodzącego z ukrycia wampira, nie poruszył się. Czekał, aż znajdzie się tuż pod murem, cichy, bezszelestny cień szukający ofiary. Potem skoczył, spadł jak kamień na kark młodego, niedoświadczonego wampira. Dekapitacja ostrymi pazurami była czymś tak szybkim, że niedoszły łowca nie zdążył wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Xeno wyprostował się i kopnął z niechęcią ciało. Zabójstwo na zlecenie Winggala, szybkie i ciche, w ogóle go nie podniecało. Do swoich planów ataku na Kurogane dołączył długie, powolne kaleczenie i bolesne cięcia wampirzymi kłami. Jęk, krzyk, błaganie o litość. Doprowadzi mężczyznę do takiego stanu, że będzie mógł wydać z siebie tylko te dźwięki. A potem zawiesi martwe, puste ciało wysoko pod sufitem i będzie się napawał tą wizją. A Winggal będzie mógł mu naskoczyć, ten pieprzony obrońca miasta, odwracający się od własnej natury.

Schylił się, wyciągnął spomiędzy brudnych szat trupa splamiony pergamin. Bez trudu czytał w ciemnościach. Notka była zaproszeniem do bractwa, pytaniem, czy Potwor Z Bramy zechce dołączyć do pobratymców. Xeno uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

_Oni nie mają pojęcia, że Subaru, ich szpieg, tak naprawdę pracuje dla Sanguisa. Gdyby Anathis się dowiedział, rodzeństwo i dwóch przemienieńców długo by nie pożyło… _

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zdając sobie sprawę, że znalazł sposób na zemstę na wampirzych bliźniętach bez brudzenia sobie rąk.

* * *

><p>- Wzywałeś mnie, panie? – zapytał Fay, mając nadzieję, że nie widać po nim zdenerwowania. Nie miał pojęcia, po co Anathis go wezwał. Dziwny uśmieszek na twarzy przywódcy i to drapieżne spojrzenie szarych oczu potęgowało jeszcze bardziej jego odczucia.<p>

Anathis zakończył spacer po skalnej komnacie.

- Owszem – powiedział spokojnie, choć ogień w jego oczach nie znikał. – Mam dla ciebie zadanie, mój chłopcze. Zastanawiałem się, komu je powierzyć i uznałem, że ty będziesz najodpowiedniejszy. Tu potrzeba bystrego umysłu i opanowania, a tymczasem większa część bractwa się tym nie szczyci. – spojrzał Fayowi prosto w twarz, a jego ton zmienił się z opiekuńczego na władczy. – Za wykonanie zadania jest nagroda. Jeśli spełnisz je należycie, dostaniesz zaszczytu zobaczenia naszej relikwii, pióra Matki Nocy.

Mag nie dał po sobie pokazać zaskoczenia. Już po miesiącu dostawał możliwość ujrzenia pióra, tymczasem Kamui był w bractwie od roku i nie ujrzał go na oczy. Czuł jednak, że za tym wszystkim kryje się jakiś haczyk.

- Co muszę zrobić, panie?

- Weźmiesz jednego z naszych koni, najbardziej rączego – odparł szarooki wampir. – Pojedziesz do Lomeer, tam spotkasz się z moim zaufanym szpiegiem, Subaru. Pomoże ci przeniknąć do zamku. Tam zabijesz Sanguisa Winggala i przyniesiesz mi pierścień, który nosi na prawej dłoni.

Podczas wypowiadania tych słów Anathis przechadzał się po kwaterze. Przy ostatnim zdaniu był odwrócony do Faya tyłem, co dla maga było błogosławieństwem, bo nie zdołał się opanować od razu. Gdy przywódca się odwrócił, blondyn miał już na twarzy maskę.

- Dlaczego, panie? – Fay długo zastanawiał się, czy powinien pytać.

- Dlatego, że pierścień ów Sanguis nosi bezprawnie – oczy Anathisa zabłysły niebezpiecznie na złoto. – Z racji pierworodztwa należy do niego, ale to ja wypełniam dziedzictwo naszego rodu. Pierścień Winggalów, najpotężniejszego rodu wampirów od tysiąca lat, należy się mnie!

Po raz pierwszy Fay widział, by Anathis tracił panowanie nad sobą. Jednocześnie szybko analizował sytuację. Anathis i Sanguis… braćmi? To tłumaczy to fizyczne podobieństwo…

- Złóż przysięgę – rzucił nagle Anathis Winggal, stając tuż przy nim. – Przyrzeknij, że wypełnisz zadanie, a włączę cię do bractwa jeszcze bardziej. Mów.

- Przysięgam… - zaczął Fay z niepokojem, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiążące są przyrzeczenia składane przez maga. – Ja, Yuui…

- Nie! – warknął Anathis. – Prawdziwe imię!

W tym momencie serce Faya zamarło. On wiedział?

- Jak…

- Wiem, że to nie jest twoje prawdziwe imię – powiedział spokojniej już Anathis, powracając do roli dobrego przewodnika. – Zbyt niebezpiecznie jest ujawniać je w tych czasach, większość bractwa tak robi, rozumiem to i akceptuję. Ale teraz potrzebuję, byś złożył przysięgę pod prawdziwym imieniem i nazwiskiem.

Fay nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego na samym początku Kamui pochwalił użycie prawdziwego imienia. Anathis uznał imię „Yuui" za fałszywie. Mag uśmiechnął się w duchu, wiedząc, że przysięga złożona jako „Fay" nie będzie miała żadnej mocy.

- Ja, Fay von Valeria – na wszelki wypadek pominął przydomek „Flourite", z którym się identyfikował zbyt mocno. Za „von Valeria" w ogóle się nie uznawał. – przyrzekam, że nie spocznę, aż nie wypełnię zleconego mu zadania.

Anathis kiwnął głową, usatysfakcjonowany.

- Wyrusz natychmiast.

* * *

><p>Kurogane wolno spacerował zamkowym dziedzińcem. Dzieciaki były w mieście, korzystając z pięknego, słonecznego dnia i cotygodniowego wielkiego targu, na którym dało się zdobyć niemal wszystko. On sam wcale nie miał ochoty im towarzyszyć i został w zamku. Wkrótce stwierdził, że to był błąd, bo nie miał w nim nic do roboty i pozostawało mu jedynie szlajanie się korytarzami, czekając, aż dzieciaki wrócą.<p>

Miecz był zbyt ciężki, by nosić go non-stop, więc zostawił go w komnacie na rzecz ostrego, dobrze leżącego w dłoni długiego noża o profilowanej rękojeści. Teraz bawił się nim, przesuwając ostrze między palcami. _Dobre w bezpośrednim starciu, _ocenił. _O ile przeciwnik nie ma miecza albo lancy. _

Zwolnił kroku, bardzo dyskretnie przesuwając wzrokiem po otoczeniu, nie poruszając głową. Doszedł do końca alejki i zawrócił, w ten sam sposób lustrując okolicę. Instynkt wojownika podpowiadał mu, że ktoś na niego patrzył i nie chodziło bynajmniej o zwykłych gapiów. Kurogane czuł na sobie czyjś wzrok już kilka dni, chociaż obserwator był nadzwyczaj ostrożny. Wojownik miał podejrzenia, o kogo chodzi. Był niemal pewny, że śledząca go osoba to jeden z Kłów, ten sam, który niemal miesiąc temu chciał go zaatakować dla krwi. Brunet nie dowierzał zapewnieniom Subaru i miał się na baczności.

Próbował przypomnieć sobie wygląd wampira. Wysoki i muskularny, o ciemnobrązowych, krótkich włosach. Nie wiedział, jaki ma naturalny kolor oczu, w tamtej chwili tęczówki miały wampirzą, złotą barwę. Zapamiętał jednak ciemniejsze i cieńsze niż u większości mężczyzn brwi o charakterystycznym kształcie i trójkątną twarz.

Powoli, niemal naturalnie przekręcił w dłoni sztylet tak, by móc zaatakować i jednocześnie starając się, żeby ten ruch wyglądał, jakby nadal bawił się bronią.

Wyczuł, że nadszedł odpowiedni moment, gdy zbliżył się do muru i wszedł między arkady krużganka. Otoczył go cień, słońce nie miało tu dostępu. Spokojnie pospacerował aż do samego końca korytarza, zwolnił przy zagradzającej mu drogę ścianie.

Potem wytężył zmysły, a gdy usłyszał nikły świst powietrza, odwrócił się gwałtownie i wbił nóż.

Wampir, który zmaterializował się tuż przy nim, zasyczał z bólu. Kaptur spadł mu z głowy, Kurogane dostrzegł znajome brwi. _Xeno, tak ma na imię,_ skontaktował. _Nie trzeba było ze mną zaczynać. _

Od Tokyo wiedział, gdzie uderzyć, by unieszkodliwić wampira. Szyja albo serce, zrobić ranę tak poważną, by organizm nie mógł jej wyleczyć przed wykrwawieniem się na śmierć. Ale teraz nie chciał zabić, wbił więc broń w brzuch. Wiedział, że wampir nie może się wyleczyć, dopóki ostrze tkwi w jego ciele, więc z uśmiechem satysfakcji szarpał lekko nożem w górę. Xeno zawył cicho, zgięty wpół.

- Nie trzeba było na mnie polować – syknął Kurogane, nadal nie wyciągając broni. Wampir rzucił mu nienawistne spojrzenie.

A potem wystrzelił ręce z długimi pazurami do przodu, Kurogane ledwie zdołał odchylić się w tył. Mocniej poruszył nożem, wampir skulił się, klął przez zęby z bólu.

- Już wystarczy – odezwał się znajomy głos. Subaru pojawił się znikąd. – Kurogane, wyjmij nóż. Dostał już niezłą nauczkę, następnym razem porządnie się zastanowi, nim zaatakuje uzbrojonego mężczyznę.

Kurogane z niechęcią wyciągnął ostrze z ciała Xeno, wiedząc, ze za parę minut po ranie nie będzie śladu. Wampir obrzucił go ponurym spojrzeniem, potem zawinął peleryną i znikł, poruszając się w wampirzym tempie. Subaru zrobił to samo.

Wojownik spojrzał na poplamiony krwią nóż. _Wystarczy kropla, by przemienić człowieka_, pomyślał. Przeszedł na trawnik na dziedzińcu i tam starannie wytarł ostrze o źdźbła trawy.

* * *

><p><em>Zapłacisz, sukinsynie. Rozwieszę twoje wnętrzności na zamkowych wieżach, od jednej do drugiej, jak girlandy. Wyrwę ci serce i zrobię sobie z nich kotlety, draniu, a twoja męskość stanie się pokarmem dla wron. Ale to później.<em>

Xeno, ukryty w mrocznym kanale, trzymał się za brzuch. Rany już nie było, ale bolało, jakby ktoś uderzył go taranem. Płonęła w nim wściekłość, że marny człeczyna zdołał go zranić i upokorzyć na oczach tego pupilka Winggala. Jego, wampira, który powinien stać wyżej! Zaśmiał się dziwnie, oczy zalśniły mu złotem. Nadchodził czas zapłaty.

_Najpierw zniszczę ważną dla ciebie osobę. _

* * *

><p>Fay przyjrzał się wierzchowcowi. Piękny, gorącokrwisty rumak o siwej maści tańczył niespokojnie, mimo trzymającego uzdy Silvarena. To łucznik zwykle zajmował się końmi.<p>

- Uważaj na niego – rzucił czystokrwisty wampir, oddając mu wodze. – Bardzo szybki, ale trochę narowisty.

- Dam radę – odparł blondyn, sprawdzając, czy juki są dobrze umocowane. Następnie jednym skokiem znalazł się w siodle i stanowczym szarpnięciem lejców uspokoił zwierzę.

Silvaren oddalił się bez słowa, Fay cicho westchnął. Miał przed sobą tydzień drogi, siedem dni, by wymyślić, co robić. Na jego szyi ciążył mu medalion. Wiedział, że musi uprzedzić Subaru o misji. Jak najszybciej, by i Sanguis Winggal był gotowy.

Zawrócił konia, zszedł ostrożne z pagórka. Wampiry trzymały konie na zewnątrz jaskiń, daleko od głównego traktu. Jak wcześniej zauważył, koń, na którym przybył do bractwa, też tam był. Teraz jednak dostał innego wierzchowca.

Gdy dotarł do traktu, popędził konia. Kiedy droga wyrównała się, puścił się galopem.

Sakura i Syaoran zmierzyli niepewnym wzrokiem postać hrabiego, który miotał się po komnacie. Szare oczy płonęły wściekłością. Kurogane odruchowo wysunął się lekko przed dwójkę nastolatków.

- Pieprzony skurwiel! – wrzasnął Winggal, podchodząc szybkim krokiem do toaletki i jednym ruchem zrzucając poukładane tam księgi. Drugim zbił lustro, które roztrzaskało się na drobne odłamki. – Subaru!

Drzwi skrzypnęły, do środka wślizgnął się wampir, unikając wzroku hrabiego. Kurogane, przypatrując się zwieszonym ramionom i pobladłej twarzy, stwierdził, że zaczyna mu być go żal.

Na widok Subaru Sanguis uniósł brwi i czekał na odpowiedź.

- Uciekł – powiedział cichym, bezbarwnym głosem zielonooki.

Winggal jednym skokiem znalazł się przy młodszym wampirze. Kurogane nie zdołał ujrzeć uderzenia, dojrzał jednak jego skutki – Subaru zachwiał się, a jego policzek przybrał wściekle czerwoną barwę. Ślad w kształcie dłoni zniknął po paru sekundach, zadrapania powstałe przy użyciu pazurów uleczyły się zaraz po nim, jednak wampir nadal trzymał się za policzek.

- Niech pan przestanie! – krzyknęła Sakura, wyraźnie przestraszona zachowaniem hrabiego, który przez cały ich pobyt pozował na dobrego, choć nieco szyderczego władcę.

- To nic – Subaru uśmiechnął się blado w kierunku dziewczyny. – Już nie boli.

- Milcz – warknął Winggal. Subaru cofnął się o kilka kroków i opuścił głowę. – Pamiętasz, co przyrzekałeś, gdy przyjąłem cię na służbę, Trzeci Kle? – zielonooki przytaknął. – Przysiągłeś, że będziesz zawsze czujny, że będziesz uważnie obserwować inne Kły, tak jak oni obserwowali ciebie, i przy ujrzeniu każdej niepokojącej sytuacji, czy usłyszeniu choć jednego zdania, to mnie będziesz lojalny. Mnie, nie Kłom. A tymczasem jeden z tych, których miałeś strzec, zaatakował mojego gościa. A ty, zamiast go zabić, jak nakazuje ci przysięga Kła, pozwoliłeś mu uciec.

- Wybacz, panie…

- Wybaczenie nie ma tu nic do rzeczy – przerwał mu ostro hrabia. – Xeno może być już w połowie drogi do bractwa, nikt już go nie znajdzie, jest najlepszy w maskowaniu się. Jest potencjalnym zdrajcą, a przez ciebie cały czas plan runie. Myślałem, że bardziej ci zależy na bracie.

- Kamui… - szepnął udręczony Subaru, unosząc lekko głowę. W oczach miał ból.

Kurogane poczuł gniew. Owszem, teraz życie Faya, Kamui'a i Fuumy było zagrożone jeszcze bardziej, ale przecież Winggal powinien liczyć się z taką okolicznością, zamiast teraz dręczyć Subaru, który próbował schwytać Xeno – goniąc go przez dwie noce bez snu i jedzenia. Hrabia uderzył w najczulszy punkt, w więź między braćmi.

Postąpił krok do przodu, podczas gdy Winggal wyciągnął dłoń i jednym ruchem zerwał łańcuszek z szyi Subaru, medalion służący do komunikacji.

- Gratuluję, teraz ci już nie będzie potrzebny – powiedział zimno Winggal.

Ból, widoczny na twarzy Subaru, przeplótł się z szokiem, gdy Kurogane wyrwał naszyjnik niczego niespodziewającemu się hrabiemu. Winggal obrzucił go wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Nie masz prawa mu tego zabierać – warknął wojownik. – To dla niego ważna rzecz, a dodatkowo jedyna droga komunikacji między nami a tamtymi. Nie przyczyniaj się jeszcze bardziej do klęski. Sytuacja jest poważna, ale oni dadzą sobie radę. Jeśli trzeba, ja też tam się udam. Mam dość siedzenia na dupie i czekania, podczas gdy oni ryzykują życie. I w dupie mam twoje rozkazy – dodał dobitnie, widząc, że Winggal otwiera usta. – Nie jestem twoim podwładnym, a nawet jeślibym był, i tak bym to uczynił – na moment jego oczy spoczęły na zmieszanym Subaru.

- Doprawdy? - ton Sanguisa Winggala stał się lepki i jednocześnie jedwabisty. – Sprzeciwiłbyś się rozkazom, które wydawałaby ci twoja księżniczka Tomoyo?

Wojownik nie dał się zaskoczyć. Winggal dotykał więzi i powiązań międzyludzkich, przerabiając je na swoje argumenty. To samo zrobił przed chwilą z Subaru, a wcześniej w rozmowie z Fayem, przypominając mu jego pochodzenie. Kurogane czekał, aż zastosuje to na nim.

- Jeśli chodziłoby o ratunek dla ważnej dla mnie osoby, a ona by mi zabraniała, kazałbym jej się gonić.

Winggal się wycofał, słysząc ostre słowa wojownika. Podszedł do zbitego lustra i patrzył w odłamki na podłodze, nie odbijające jego odbicia.

- Więc róbcie co chcecie – stwierdził w końcu. – Dzieciak, księżniczka, cholerny wojownik i łamacz przysięgi. Może wam się uda. Ja umywam ręce. Zobaczymy, co uda wam się osiągnąć beze mnie. – uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, pewien, że czwórka szybko skapituluje i już za kilka dni przyjdzie szukać pomocy.

Ale Kurogane miał inne plany.

* * *

><p>Pierwszym, co postanowił wojownik, gdy wziął sprawy w swoje ręce, było skontaktowanie się z Fayem przez naszyjnik. Dokonał tego Subaru i po krótkiej rozmowie mentalnej okazało się, że Winggal będzie im jednak potrzebny. Blondyn szczegółowo przekazał im informacje o swojej misji i dodał, że czeka na jakieś ich pomysły, które mieli mu przesłać następnym razem.<p>

- Zabicie Winggala odpada, chociaż cholernie mnie wkurza – mruknął Kurogane, przyglądając się rozłożonym na stole dokumentom. Byli w kwaterach Kłów, do akcji po namyśle dołączyli Silla, średnio rozgarniętego, ale silnego Kła, równie jak Subaru zaniepokojonego zdradą Xeno.

- Na szczęście Anathis żąda pierścienia, nie głowy – stwierdził zielonooki wampir, stojący niemal bez ruchu przy ścianie. – Pierścień to w gruncie rzeczy zwykła błyskotka, Sanguis nie jest do niego przywiązany, nosi go z przymusu. Proponuję dać Fayowi pierścień, oczywiście po cichu, a potem urządzić przedstawienie.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Syaoran, zaintrygowany słowami wampira. – W jaki sposób?

Subaru podszedł do stołu i wyciągnął spod pliku kart plan zamku.

- To sala audiencyjna, ta sama, w której rozmawialiście z Winggalem. Proponuję zaangażować w to nadwornych magików, to godni zaufania ludzie. Urządzimy walkę ze stworzoną przez nich iluzją, ja i Sill, jednak nie uda nam się ocalić iluzji hrabiego. Fay-iluzja zdoła uciec przez salę wejściową, dobiegnie do stajni. Tam będzie czekać w ukryciu prawdziwy Fay, który zawczasu dostanie pierścień.

- Cholernie skomplikowane – stwierdził bez ogródek Kurogane. – Ale musimy jakoś oszukać służbę i żołnierzy. Właśnie – co z żołnierzami? Zorientują się, że walczą z iluzją, gdy wbiją jej miecz w ciało, a ona się rozpłynie.

- Dopilnuję, by w ustalonym dniu w zamku było niewiele straży – powiedział Subaru. – Na rozkaz Kła cofną się i nie będą wtrącać się do walki. Wiem, że to skomplikowane, ale nic lepszego nie możemy zrobić. Udawane skrytobójstwo odpada, nikt nie dałby rady przedostać się do komnat hrabiego nieproszony.

- Nieproszony… - powtórzyła w zamyśleniu Sakura. – Ale…

- Masz jakiś pomysł? – Kurogane spojrzał na księżniczkę, która bębniła palcami o stół.

- A gdyby tak Fay po prostu przyszedł i poprosił o prywatną audiencję? – spytała. – Ludzie musieli skojarzyć jego nieobecność. Dostał zadanie i poszedł, kiedyś wróci z rezultatem. Nikogo to nie zdziwi, to sprawy hrabiego. Hrabia rozkaże służbie odejść, by nikt nie podsłuchiwał. Fay dostanie pierścień, hrabia w jakiś sposób wydostanie się z pokoju… - nagle zawahała się. – Subaru, to możliwe?

Wampir spojrzał na plan zamku.

- Jedna z komnat niedaleko dziedzińca, której Winggal niekiedy używa, gdy przyjmuje gości, ma sekretne wyjście – stwierdził. – Jest ono tylko na tym planie, służba nie ma o nim pojęcia. Prowadzi na tyły zamku, stamtąd przez piwnicę można się wydostać.

- Więc Fay magicznie wygeneruje iluzję martwego ciała hrabiego i mnóstwa krwi, a potem wraz z nim umknie przejściem. Potem przyjdą dwa Kły – spojrzała kolejno na Subaru i Silla, potem kontynuowała coraz pewniej. – Pozwolicie służbie zobaczyć ciało, potem ich wyprosicie.

- Jednym z zadań Kłów jest wyprawienie pogrzebu hrabiego – wpadł jej w słowo Subaru, podekscytowany planem. – Nikogo to nie zdziwi. My udamy, że wkładamy ciało do trumny i sprzątamy zakrwawiony pokój, w tym czasie iluzja zniknie samoistnie. Miasto uwierzy, że hrabia nie żyje, zamordowany przez gościa, który niepostrzeżenie umknął.

- Dziewczyno, ty jesteś księżniczką czy strategiem? – zapytał zaskoczony Kurogane. Księżniczka proponowała wyjście dużo proste od poprzedniego i dużo bardziej logiczne, dodatkowo nie wymagające dołączania do ich spisku kogokolwiek innego. – Jeśli kiedyś zasiądziesz na tronie, gdyby zachciało ci się prowadzić wojny, z pewnością wygrasz je wszystkie.

- Uczę się od najlepszych – uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. – A teraz szybko zawiadommy Faya.

- I hrabiego – dodał Syaoran.

Kurogane zasępił się.

- Z tym może być problem. Wątpię, czy będzie chciał nas słuchać.

* * *

><p>Ku ich zaskoczeniu, Winggal wydawał się zadowolony, że wymyślili plan. Wszystko zostało uzgodnione, a następnie przekazane Fayowi. W czasie pobytu Faya w mieście nie miało być okazji na zobaczenie się z przyjaciółmi, wszystko miało odbyć się szybko. Kurogane był tym nieco zirytowany, dzieciaki zmartwione, ale rozumieli, że najważniejszy jest czas.<p>

W umówionym dniu, późnym wieczorem, Subaru wykradł się poza mury miasta. Razem z Fayem odnaleźli umówione miejsce, w którym pozostawili wierzchowca, tuż obok wejść do kanałów. Można było nimi się dostać w okolice zamku, więc były doskonałą drogą ucieczki. Ponieważ w tym miejscu mur otaczający miasto był najwyższy, a w pobliżu nie było żadnych bram, praktycznie nie było tam strażników, a nieduży las podchodził pod sam mur, kryjąc zwierzę przed wzrokiem postronnych.

Rankiem Fay wszedł głównym wejściem zamku i poprosił o audiencję. Wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem, a po zamku niemal natychmiast huknęła wieść, że hrabia jest martwy. Służba próbowała szukać mordercy, podczas gdy Fay i Winggal czekali w kanałach na zapadnięcie zmroku.

- Ta mała sprytnie to wymyśliła – mruknął Sanguis, krzywiąc się z powodu odoru unoszącego się w kanałach. – Subaru, co teraz? Nie będę siedział miesiąca w tym gównie.

- Przygotowałem kryjówkę – odpowiedział zielonooki wampir. – Sill przyjdzie i cię do niej zaprowadzi.

Fay spojrzał na Subaru, odnotowując, że już nie zwraca się do hrabiego przez „pan". Oczy czystokrwistego płonęły.

- Idziesz ze mną – stwierdził Fay, odgadując zamiary Subaru. Ten kiwnął głową.

Winggal obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem, ale nie oponował. Poprzedniego dnia Subaru wypowiedział mu służbę. Nie mógł już zatrzymać młodego, zdolnego wampira przy swoim boku. Z Kłów pozostał mu już tylko tępy Sill.

* * *

><p>Stukot końskich kopyt, miarowy i monotonny, wybijał rytm, mieszając się z cichymi, lekkimi krokami Subaru, biegnącego truchtem obok konia. Mimo że dochodziła północ, wampir nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, oddychał spokojnie i równo.<p>

- Jesteś wytrzymalszy niż sądziłem – powiedział Fay, ściągając nieco wodze siwego rumaka. Pierścień Winggala kołysał mu się na szyi, zawieszony na rzemyku. – Nie myślałem, że wampiry potrafią piechotą pokonywać takie odległości. W ogóle nie jesteś zmęczony?

- Tylko trochę – stwierdził Subaru, uśmiechając się. – Ale mylisz się, nadludzkie umiejętności wampirów zwykle koncentrują się w sile i szybkości, kosztem zmniejszonej wytrzymałości. U mnie to akurat wytrzymałość jest najlepszą cechą, od przeciętnego wampira jestem natomiast słabszy.

- Ale i tak dużo silniejszy od człowieka – Fay zatrzymał konia, pozwolił zielonookiemu wsiąść na siodło za nim. Gdy upewnił się, że Subaru siedzi i nie ma zamiaru zlecieć, pośpieszył konia, przechodząc do galopu.

- Gdzie się podział ten wesołek, który słodkimi słówkami prosił o pobyt w naszym urzędzie? – zapytał po kilku minutach Subaru.

Fay zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie byłeś przy tym.

- Nie byłem, ale Kamui wszystko mi opowiedział. Możesz odpowiedzieć na to pytanie? Zmieniłeś się.

- Nie zmieniłem się. Po prostu odrzuciłem maskę i staram się być sobą. Au! – Fay syknął, gdy paznokieć wampira skaleczył mu rękę. – Co robisz?

Kątem oka zauważył, jak Subaru przykłada zaczerwieniony koniuszek paznokcia do ust.

- Jesteś chory, czuję to w twojej krwi – stwierdził zamyślony czystokrwisty. – Zmęczenie, wyczerpanie magiczne, stres, wilgoć i pleśń w jaskiniach bractwa, choroba, która powoduje kaszel krwią. To musi szybko się zakończyć, ta wojna z bractwem. Ty umierasz, Fay. Jeśli w ciągu kilku tygodni nie dostaniesz pomocy uzdrowiciela, umrzesz.

Fay zesztywniał, słysząc diagnozę. To, co Subaru wyczytał z jego krwi, było bardzo niepokojące. Potem rozluźnił się i westchnął ciężko. Lubił Subaru, czuł, ze może być z nim szczery.

- Oni nic nie wiedzą. Nie chciałem ich martwić, prosić o wypoczynek, gdy się źle czułem. Przeskoki międzywymiarowej nie ułatwiały sprawy. Wiem, że jestem chory, czuję to we własnej magii, ale nie sądziłem, że to aż tak poważne. Życie nauczyło mnie skrytości, przekonania, że moje problemy należą tylko i wyłącznie do mnie. Dzięki nim wiem, że moje milczenie ich rani, ale boję się, że odrzucą mnie, gdy wyjawię im kolejne moje sekrety.

- Fay – odezwał się po krótkiej chwili Subaru, tonem łagodnym i spokojnym. – Im na tobie zależy. Przez ostatni miesiąc mogłem ich obserwować i bardzo się o ciebie niepokoili. To wyjątkowi ludzie, oni cię nie odrzucą. Jako wampir widzę wyraźniej, potrafię czytać lepiej z twarzy ludzkich niż jakikolwiek człowiek, dostrzegam to, co innym umyka. A u nich widziałem lęk o twoje życie, strach, że cię stracą. A najwięcej widziałem… Zgadnij, w czyich oczach? Szkarłatnych, niepokojących i czasem strasznych?

_Ale fascynujących_, dopowiedział w myślach Fay.

- Mów dalej – szepnął, czując, że to, co teraz usłyszy, jest bardzo ważne.

- Kurogane to twardy facet, silny i nieugięty, ale dobry, chociaż trzyma tą dobroć w sobie i rzadko pozwala jej wypłynąć w większym stopniu. Panuje nad emocjami, nad twarzą, czasem trudno zgadnąć, co czym myśli. Ale zdradzają go oczy. Może być gderliwy, gruboskórny, opryskliwy, ale naprawdę się o ciebie troszczy. Jednocześnie nosi w sobie uczucie, które trudno mu zaakceptować.

- Uczucie? – szepnął Fay, mimo świstu wiatru i huku kopyt słysząc każde słowo wampira.

- Tam, skąd pochodzę, nazywamy to blaskiem księżyca – powiedział Subaru, nagle jakby oddalony o setki mil. – Kobieta i mężczyzna mogą spotykać się w ciągu dnia, bez złych spojrzeń innych. To blask słońca, miłość słonecznego kamienia, jak mówią moi pobratymcy z rodzinnego świata. Druga to miłość księżycowego kamienia, blask księżyca, gdy kochankowie spotykają się nocą, w ciszy i pustce, bojąc się, że ktoś pozna ich sekret. Tak kocha twój Kurogane, chociaż nie jest jeszcze gotowy przyznać tego przed sobą. Ale nie widzę twojej twarzy, nie potrafię wyczytać uczuć z twojej maski.

Fay milczał. Niespodziewanie wiadomość, że ktoś go naprawdę kocha, przyniosła przyjemnie uczucie ciepła. Miłość kochanków. Jeszcze niedawno nigdy by nie pomyślał, że może łączyć go i Kurogane coś podobnego, co wiąże ze sobą Kamui'a i Fuumę. Owszem, Kurogane był przyjacielem, najbliższym. Ale teraz pojął. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to, co uważał za przyjaźń, niepostrzeżenie wykiełkowało w inny, księżycowy kwiat. Ta tęsknota, ten niepokój nie był dziełem przyjaźni.

- Nie potępiasz mnie? – zapytał w końcu. – Mnie i Kurogane?

- Czemu miałbym cię potępiać? – Subaru zapatrzył się w księżyc, wysoko wiszący na niebie. – Mój brat kocha księżycową miłością. I ja kiedyś kochałem. Życzę wam szczęścia, mam nadzieję, że po tej rozłące odnajdziecie prawdziwy sens. Kurogane cię nie skrzywdzi, nie porzuci. Tacy jak on zakochują się raz, niespodziewanie, powoli, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. To coś pięknego, Fay. Trafiłeś na wspaniałego człowieka, nie wszyscy mają tyle szczęścia.

- Mówisz o sobie? – blondyn odwrócił się w siodle, zwalniając konia. Oczy Subaru, ciemne w mroku, lśniły dziwnym światłem. _On płacze, _maguświadomił sobie ze zdumieniem. _Ma łzy w oczach. _

- Tak – Subaru mówił czystym, pewnym głosem, panując nad sobą. – Kiedyś w miejscu naszych narodzin pojawił się człowiek, który stał się dla mnie wszystkim. Był na skraju śmierci, dałem mu swej krwi wbrew zakazom moich pobratymców. Nie stał się wampirem, to się zdarza, ale był w stanie wyczuć moją obecność. Uratowałem mu życie, a on potem odwdzięczył się w straszny sposób. Nie chcę tego wspominać. Kamui prawie go zabił, zrzucił ze skały prosto w morze, zabrał mnie i natychmiast uciekliśmy do innego świata.

- Seishirou? – zapytał Fay, chociaż był pewien, że to o łowcę chodziło. Wampir skinął głową.

Księżyc schował się za chmurami, mrok okrył ziemię, ale w sercu pewnego czarodzieja błysnęła radosną iskrą wizja przyszłości oświetlonej księżycowym, niezwykle mocnym blaskiem. Może jednak nie był takim życiowym nieszczęśnikiem.


	5. Chapter 5

Końcowy rozdział, napisany w rekordowym tempie, chcoiaż nieco krótszy niż zazwyczaj. Reszta pogadanki na końcu.

* * *

><p>Gwar napełniał dziedziniec i plac przed zamkiem powoli, w miarę jak napływały tłumy chcące na własne oczy zobaczyć pogrzeb hrabiego, zamordowanego – jak głosiły podawane z ust do ust plotki – przez uzbrojoną bandę, która umknęła, za nic sobie mając setki strażników i żołnierzy. Z każdą chwilą plotka potężniała, ale grupka mieszkająca w zamku nie próbowała jej dementować. Im mniej osób skojarzy Faya, tym lepiej.<p>

Kurogane syknął pod nosem z irytacji, z trudem powstrzymując się, by nie zerwać z siebie szaty. Obdarzony przez Syaorana spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty, poddał się z westchnieniem. Według przyjętego zwyczaju, w pogrzebie hrabiego miała brać udział trójka Kłów. Xeno zdradził, Subaru bezmyślnie pojechał z Fayem i pozostał jedynie niemrawy Sill, zacinający się przy jakiejkolwiek próbie komunikacji. Sakura wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce i zmusiła – oo, Kurogane znał to spojrzenie, widział je wielokroć u Tomoyo, najwidoczniej wszystkie księżniczki mają w sobie coś takiego – by on i Syaoran ubrali ciemne szaty z kapturami. Wysoki Kurogane bez problemu mógł udawać Xeno, chłopiec zaś był nieco niższy od Subaru, ale w gruncie rzeczy wątpliwym było, że ktoś się zorientuje. O ile nie ściągną kapturów miało być dobrze.

Syaoran wziął na siebie mowę pogrzebową, którą miał wygłosić nad trumną na sposób Kłów – krótko, rzeczowo i treściwie. Potem cała trójka miała wziąć ją na swoje barki – Kurogane zastanawiał się, czemu nikt nie pomyślał o czwartej osobie do kompletu – i zgodnie z tradycją złożyć na cmentarzysku za zamkiem.

Wojownik skupił się na postaci archeologa, w nieco za długiej na niego szacie, który wystąpił do przodu, upewniwszy się wcześniej, że kaptur dokładnie zakrywa mu twarz. Ta czynność tak go zaabsorbowała, że potknął się o sęk wystający z pośpiesznie zbitego z desek podwyższenia. Kurogane stłumił przekleństwo.

Nastolatek stanął przed pustą, szczelnie zamkniętą trumną, okrytą sztandarami i chorągwiami. Przed podwyższeniem stał nieruchomo oddział żołnierzy, wpatrujących się w jeden punkt – rubinowy półksiężyc, herb Winggalów, wymalowany na jednym ze zwisających z trumny proporców.

- Mieszkańcy Lomeer! Kupcy, rolnicy, żołnierze! Mężczyźni i niewiasty! Wielka tragedia spotkała nasze miasto. Nasz umiłowany pan został zamordowany przez bandytów nie znających szacunku do władzy. – przez tłum przetoczył się jęk, plotki zostały potwierdzone. – Ale nie zamartwiajcie się. Naszym obowiązkiem jest odszukanie zabójcy, wy zaś możecie oddać hołd władcy, okazać mu swoją miłość i przywiązanie. Potem wróćcie do swoich obowiązków, do waszych żon i córek, mężów i synów. Jaśnie Pan z pewnością chciałby, by wasze życie toczyło się nadal i właśnie w ten sposób możecie wyrazić swoją wdzięczność dla niego. A zatem – niech księżyc trzyma go w swoich objęciach!

Syaoran zakończył nieco urozmaiconą przez siebie przemowę tradycyjną formułą pogrzebową rodu Winggalów. Poczekali, aż tłum przestanie wiwatować i chwalić teoretycznie martwego hrabiego i gdy się uciszyło, podeszli we trzech do trumny. Z desek zsunęły się sztandary, gdy podnieśli trumnę, ale i to było elementem pogrzebu – władca tak jak każdy normalny człowiek w Lomeer miał zostać zaniesiony do miejsca spoczynku w niczym nie ozdobionej trumnie, na znak równości.

Żołnierze jednocześnie przyklęknęli, prezentując broń – ozdobne, złociste miecze z rękojeściami ozdobionymi rubinowym półksiężycem. Z gardeł mężczyzn wydobył się krótki hymn, który powtórzył tłum. Słowa pożegnalnej pieśni odprowadzały wolną, krótką procesję złożoną z trzech postaci niosących trumnę i ubraną w czerń Sakurę – w zwyczaju było, by w odejściu towarzyszyła młoda kobieta, zwykle żona lub córka albo inna krewna, jeśli hrabia nie miał rodziny. Przeważająca większość tłumu nie miała pojęcia, kim jest młodziutka dziewczyna idąca za trumną – ci, którzy widywali ją na zamku, rozsiewali niepewną plotkę, że to daleka kuzynka Winggala. Inni przypuszczali, że to niedoszła narzeczona Sanguisa, owdowiała jeszcze przed ślubem.

Kurogane odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zniknęli za zamkiem, bronieni przed spojrzeniami ludzi. Szybko podeszli do muru otaczającego cmentarzysko, gdzie spoczywali przodkowie Sanguisa. Wojownik szybko zorientował się, że grobów jest niewiele. Wampiry umierały po wielu stuleciach.

Bez zbędnego ociągania się wrzucili trumnę do wykopanego dołu, zakopanie pozostawiając wampirzym umiejętnościom Silla. Kieł chwycił łopatę i sprawnymi, bardzo szybkimi ruchami zaczął zasypywać dół.

- Zmywamy się – mruknął Kurogane, gdy ostatnia porcja ziemi wylądowała na trumnie.

* * *

><p>Droga powrotna do siedziby bractwa zajęła im więcej czasu, niż okres, w którym Fay pokonał tą drogę samotnie, głównie ze względu na Subaru, który nalegał na dłuższe popasy. Mag zawał sobie sprawę, że wampir nie potrzebuje aż tyle wypoczynku i wymusza postoje tylko ze względu na jego kiepski stan. Był mu za to wdzięczny, ale napawało go to jakimś dziwnym zakłopotaniem.<p>

- Musisz odpocząć, bo może dojść do walki – mówił czystokrwisty. – Nie wiemy, czy Xeno udał się do siedziby, ale musimy przyjąć taką możliwość.

Gdy zbliżyli się do gór, przestawili się na mentalne rozmowy z pomocą medalionów, obawiając się, że ktoś ich podsłucha. Na pozór milcząc, uzgodnili plan działania i skontaktowali się z Kamui'm korzystającym z naszyjnika Fuumy. Tamten zapewnił ich, że nie widział żadnego nowego wampira, co ich nieco uspokoiło. W poprawionych nastrojach ruszyli dalej.

* * *

><p><em>Nareszcie jakiś Winggal, który ma odrobinę oleju w głowie, <em>stwierdził Xeno z zadowoleniem. Opierał się łokciami o ogromny kamień, patrząc w dół ze szczytu stromego wzgórza na wejście do jaskiń. _Nie pokazałem się żadnemu innemu wampirowi, nie jestem taki głupi. Czekałem, aż on wyjdzie i wyszedł wieczorem. Przyjął mój sygnał. _

Xeno uśmiechnął się posępnie. Użył tajnej sygnalizacji rodu Winggalów, kodu, którego nauczył się na służbie. Wystarczyło kilka płonących pochodni, by przekazać krótką wiadomość: _Pokój. Przyjaciel. Wspólny wróg. Ważne wieści. _Odpowiednimi ruchami rąk kreślił płomieniem znaki w powietrzu, symbolizujące powyższe wyrażenia. Płomienie były widoczne w nocy doskonale – ale tylko Anathis mógł zrozumieć ich znaczenie. Xeno widział w mroku, jak przywódca bractwa po przyjęciu sygnału rozkłada szeroko ramiona, przekazując: _Czekaj. _

Xeno czekał. Potrafił godzinami trwać nieruchomo, więc czekanie nie było dla niego niczym trudnym. Lata nauczyły go cierpliwości. Leżał na skale w jednej pozycji, aż słońce wyszło i wzniosło się wysoko nad widnokrąg. Mordercze południe, pora, której wampiry nie cierpiały. Ale on musiał czekać. Czym jest niewygoda dla ideałów?

Zmrużył oczy, widząc sylwetkę wychodzącą z jaskini.

_Krok dostojny, jak na prawdziwego Winggala przystało, _skontaktował Xeno. _On powinien nosić pierścień, nie Sanguis. _

Były Kieł nie miał pojęcia o tym, co wydarzyło się w mieście po jego odejściu.

Anathis szybko wspiął się na skały, korzystając z całej swojej wampirzej siły i zręczności. Na jego widok Xeno wstał, zrzucił kaptur – dla Kła odsłanianie twarzy przed obcymi było zabronione – i ukłonił się.

- Były poddany Sanguisa, do usług – powiedział świszczącym głosem. – Przynoszę wieści, które z pewnością cię zainteresują… i zaniepokoją.

* * *

><p>Fay zatrzymał ogiera, zeskoczył z siodła i wprowadził do go zagrody dla koni. Potem spojrzał na Subaru i widząc jego przytakujące spojrzenie, wszedł do systemu jaskiń mniejszym wejściem, z którego zwykle korzystał tylko Silvaren. Przeszli cicho korytarzami w dół, nikogo nie napotykając po drodze. Przy kwaterach Anathisa mag zawahał się po raz kolejny, po czym zdjął z szyi pierścień i upewnił się, że medalion Kamui'a jest ukryty pod ubraniem. Potem zapukali i otrzymawszy pozwolenie, weszli.<p>

- Panie – odezwał się Subaru.

Anathis stał tyłem do nich, przyglądając się ścianie. Słysząc głosy, odwrócił się i uśmiechnął ciepło – zbyt ciepło. Fay natychmiast poczuł, że coś się zmieniło.

_Subaru. _

Widzę_. _

- Subaru, mój chłopcze – Anathis spojrzał na szpiega. – Skoro tu jesteś, rozumiem, że nasz nowy nabytek wykonał swoje zadanie?

- Tak, panie – odezwał się Fay, podając mu nawleczony na rzemyk pierścień. Anathisowi zabłysły oczy, podniósł klejnot do twarzy i wciągnął powietrze.

– Pachnie jego krwią. Bardzo ładnie, chłopcze. Dostaniesz swoją nagrodę, zasługujesz. Subaru, ty chodź także. Udowodniłeś, że jesteś warty.

Subaru i Fay wymienili spojrzenia, po czym postąpili za przywódcą. Anathis pchnął ścianę, osłaniając przejście i puścił ich przodem.

_Więc pióro jest tutaj._

~ Musimy być ostrożni, cokolwiek się stało, to nic dobrego.

- Na kolana, obaj – rozkazał Anathis, gdy pokazał im szkatułkę. – Każdy przed ujrzeniem pióra musi zostać naznaczony, taki jest obyczaj. To tylko olejek – dodał, podchodząc do dwójki.

Szybko uklękli, Anathis z dziwnym uśmiechem namalował coś na ich czołach ciemnym, lepkim płynem. Potem otworzył szkatułkę, Fay zapamiętał, ze nie miała żadnych zabezpieczeń.

~ Jest taki zadowolony. Dlaczego?

_Nie mam pojęcia. _

- Chodźmy, pełnoprawni członkowie bractwa – odezwał się po chwili Winggal, chowając czarne jak noc pióro. – Do naszej sali balowej. Należy uczcić śmierć Sanguisa i przygotować się do przejęcia władzy – pierścień, dotąd schowany w kieszeni, nasunął na palec. Rubinowy półksiężyc zabłysł w mroku.

* * *

><p>Gdy tylko weszli, w jaskini zapadła cisza. Fay zauważył, że zebrało się tu całe bractwo, bez wyjątku. Wampiry w milczeniu patrzyły na nich, zaskoczone lub zaniepokojone, przerażająco nieruchome. Na widok wchodzących Kamui wolno podniósł się z krzesła i Fay usłyszał przez mentalne połączenie, jak klnie.<p>

~ To, co macie na czole, to symbol zdrady.

Fay zesztywniał, zdając sobie sprawę, że wpadli w pułapkę. Anathis położył jedna rękę na jego ramieniu, drugą na ramieniu Subaru.

- Nieładnie, chłopcy – powiedział donośnym głosem. – Bardzo nieładnie. Nie nauczono was, że przyjaciół się nie zdradza?

Wśród wampirów narastał gniewny pomruk.

- Ale nie wy jedni, prawda? – kontynuował lepkim głosem Anathis, mocno wbijając paznokcie w ich ramiona. – Także ta romantyczna para, braciszek i jego ofiara.

Oczy wampirów spoczęły na Kamui'm i Fuumie, zabłysły na złoto. Bractwo było rozwścieczone. Dłonie nerwowo zamykały się i otwierały, długie pazury wydłużyły się, osłonięto kły, głuchy, zwierzęcy warkot wydobywał się z gardeł. Płonące złote oczy żądały krwi.

- Zabić zdrajców! – zawołał Anathis, popychając dwójkę do przodu.

I wtedy rozpętało się piekło.

Fay upadł na ziemię, unikając tym samym ciosu Rudira, który przyskoczył do niego, wyjąc wściekle. Przeturlał się po klepisku i syknął przez zęby zaklęcie. Z jego palców wytrysnęła błyskawica, trafiając Rudira w drapieżnym skoku. Wampir zwalił się na niego, przygniatając swoim ciałem. Fay wyczuł nóż w jego ubraniu i niewiele myśląc, wyszarpnął go i wbił w krtań.

Rudir wrzasnął, z ust popłynął mu potok krwi, plamiąc ubranie maga. Pazury próbowały do dosięgnąć, ale zdołał odrzucić do zaklęciem na przeciwległą ścianę, gdzie został, próbując słabnącymi rękami wyciągnąć broń z gardła.

Subaru i Kamui, niczym dwie błyskawice rozprawiali się z przeciwnikami w brutalnej, niemal zwierzęcej walce, robiąc największy użytek ze swoich paznokci, kłów i siły. Oko Faya ledwo rejestrowało ich ruchy. Bliźniacy mieli przed sobą oszalałego z powodu adrenaliny Liara i rozwścieczoną, piskliwą Dishkę. Silvaren trzymał się z tyłu, próbował razić braci strzałami z nieodłącznego łuku, nie był jednak w stanie wycelować tak, by nie zranić poplecznika. Fuuma próbował walczyć z Hasmukhiem, który najwidoczniej się nim bawił, chichocząc zajadle. Reszta bractwa na razie się nie włączała, obserwując potyczkę braci. Faya dostrzegł Miriana, który ruszył w jego stronę, ale nim zdołał zaatakować, blondyn szepnął zaklęcie, aktywizując zawarty w kamiennych ścianach olej.

Dishka, odrzucona przez Kamui'a, wrzasnęła, wpadając na ścianę, która wybuchła płomieniem. Wijąc się i wrzeszcząc, próbowała zrzucić z siebie zajęte ogniem ubranie, na próżno. Ucichła szybko, padając na ziemię, spalona do cna.

Fay zerwał się z ziemi, kątem oka dojrzał Fuumę leżącego na ziemi i pochylonego nad nim Hasmukha. Bez namysłu uderzył klątwą, magia pocięła klatkę piersiową ciemnoskórego wampira, który skowycząc boleśnie, odczołgał się na bok, jak najdalej od szalejących ciągle płomieni, by uleczyć rany.

Pozostali zauważyli zagrożenie w osobie Faya, wściekli, porzucili dyszących ciężko bliźniaków i rzucili się w jego stronę, jak stado bezmyślnych bestii. Fay spanikowany syknął zaklęcie lewitacji, jednak ledwo zdołał unieść się nad ziemią, ktoś złapał go za stopę i już leżał na ziemi, a czyjeś pazury z szewską pasją rozdzierały mu plecy. I teraz to on zawył z bólu, oko uciekło w głąb czaszki i kiedy był pewny, że umrze rozszarpany na strzępy, coś zrzuciło Liara z jego ciała. Z wielkim trudem powstał, trafił magią prosto w plecy rudego wampira, siłującego się z Subaru. Magia przebiła ciało i eksplodowała, rozsiewając dookoła szczątki serca i płuc. Subaru natychmiast rzucił się w kierunku Silvarena, zajętego ostrzeliwaniem Kamui'a i wgryzł się w jego krtań.

Fay odwrócił się i dostrzegł drugiego z braci, który trudem bronił się przed Mirianem, Anathisem i Indigo. Przez zaszłe mgłą oczy próbował dojrzeć, który z wampirów jest jego sojusznikiem, jego wzrok nie nadążał jednak za ruchami krwiopijców. Zachwiał się na nogach, czuł gorącą krew ściekającą strumieniem po plecach i udach, aż po kostki.

Uklęknął na jedno kolano, wytężył wzrok. Ostatkiem sił wysłał komunikat do braci, każąc im uciekać i gdy odsunęli się od zaskoczonych wrogów, uwolnił magię.

Biały, oślepiający blask przetoczył się po jaskini, fala zimna wydobywająca się z jego własnego ciała zwaliła go z nóg. Przed oczami widział tylko czerwone i czarne plamy, czuł, jak jego moc pulsuje boleśnie, zmuszona do uwolnienia się w całości. A może to tylko jego serce tak pulsowało, śpiesznie, jak serce kolibra, potem coraz wolniej i ciszej… Czarne plamy wchłonęły czerwone i wszystko już było czernią…

* * *

><p>Kamui podniósł się z ziemi, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na połać lodu, pokrywającą niemal całą jaskinię. Lodowe sople, ostre jak brzytwy, wyrastały z kamiennego klepiska niczym ogromne ciernie, tuż obok siebie, tak by nikt nie mógł ujść z życiem. Mirian, karykaturalnie wygięty w tył, z rozłożonymi rękami, chrypiał jeszcze, oczy wypełniały mu ból i szaleństwo, bo był wbity na sopel niczym na pal. Gorąca krew topiła lód, płomienie na ścianach syczały w kontakcie z nim, pod stopami tworzyła się szkarłatna, ogromna kałuża.<p>

Indigo, a raczej jego resztki, tliły się przy ścianie, gdzie musiał odrzucić go wybuch. Anathis dygotał, ledwo stojąc na nogach, podziurawiony jak sito cienkimi, ale zabójczymi lodowymi igłami. Pluł, nie, wymiotował krwią, chciał się uwolnić, próbował wyrwać igły. Lód w kontakcie z jego dłońmi topił się, wampir obłąkańczo próbując się wydostać, zaślepiony szansą na ujście z życiem z lodowego piekła i wyleczenia ran, nie zauważył powstającego z ziemi Fuumy. Ten podjął z ziemi porzucony sztylet i łapiąc gardło Anathisa, po prostu poderżnął mu gardło.

Hasmukh konał, zwinięty w kłębek. Jakimś cudem żaden z kolców go nie trafił, ale rozharatana klatka piersiowa nie dawała mu żadnych szans na przeżycie. Uszkodzone serce ledwie biło, wampir zachował jednak przytomność.

- Dobre, Kamyku – wycharczał, gdy pochylił się nad nim Kamui. – Macie klasę… Dobij, proszę…

Kamui kiwnął głową, jednym ruchem uwolnił ciemnoskórego od cierpienia. Zniekształcona blizną twarz Hasmukha wygładziła się, wyglądał, jakby spał.

Subaru tymczasem pochylał się nad Fayem.

- Fuuma, co z tobą? – zapytał, nie odrywając oczu od zbroczonych krwią, poszarpanych pleców nieprzytomnego blondyna.

- Jestem poharatany, ale mogę iść.

- Leć do ubojni, zabierz tych ludzi. Pytaj, czy któryś zna się na opatrywaniu ran. A potem przyprowadzić tu to dziecko.

- Jak źle z nim?

- Wykrwawia się.

* * *

><p>Kołysanie, monotonne kołysanie, gra świateł pod zamkniętą powieką… Jednostajny stukot, usypiający, uspokajający. Stukot, długie godziny stukotu i kołysania, przerwa i ciemność, potem znów stukot i kołysanie…<p>

Cichy szum, szmer, głosy. I kołysanie, stukot.

Chłodny dotyk, zimna woda przy jego ustach, którą łapczywie pije. Ból, który zmusza do zapadnięcia się w ciemność… Przebudzenie, stukot i kołysanie, i wszystko od nowa, kręcące się koło…

Ciepłe, ciepłe powietrze. Dotyk miękkiego okrycia, stukot, kołysanie, głosy.

Cichy śpiew magii budującej się od nowa, pierwsze myśli. Powracające zmysły.

Jęk z ust, odzyskanie świadomości.

Stukot, stukot końskich podków po obu stronach, kołysanie… Kołysanie jak na hamaku, ale to nie hamak… Nosze między końmi… Głosy ludzkie, obce… Nie, to Kamui, tam Subaru… Ale i obcy… Ciepły wiatr. Jadą. Dokąd?

Przerwa w stukocie, odpoczynek, popas. Nosze ułożone na ziemi, odkrycie, że leży na brzuchu. Ktoś obmywa mu twarz, lepką od potu. Myśli są już bardziej składne, bardziej rozumne.

Pamięta, kim jest, pamięta, co się wydarzyło. Potem podejmuje wielki wysiłek otwarcia oka.

Mało widzi, jest ciemno. Za to czuje. Delikatne, małe ręce, należące do dziecka. Rosa i obca magia, wnikająca w jego ciało, lecząca jego zniszczone plecy, łącząca na powrót tkanki, spajająca mięśnie i pobudzająca umysł.

Świadomość wraca w całej swojej okazałości, bólu nie hamuje już otępienie i zamroczenie. Rosa leczy jego plecy, on wyje, ale pozwala na leczenie, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, w jaki sposób udaje się jej zapanować nad magią.

Jego krzyk przywołuje Kamui'a, wampir przyklęka przy nim, unosi jego głowę, poddaje skaleczony nadgarstek, namawia do picia. Fay pije, bo wie, że krew złagodzi ból.

- Udało się? – pyta, przypominając sobie, jak się mówi. Wzrok Faya wyostrza się. Dostrzega, że Kamui lekko się uśmiecha, zadowolony z faktu, że mag wraca do żywych.

- Tak – odpowiada krótko wampir.

* * *

><p>Droga powrotna zajęła im dużo czasu, głownie z powodu Faya, który, jak się dowiedział, przeleżał nieprzytomny pięć dni. Ciało w końcu odmówiło posłuszeństwa. Brańcy z ubojni, wdzięczni za ratunek, towarzyszyli im przez jeden dzień, aż dotarli do wiosek, z których pochodzili. Kamui pozwolił im zabrać zapasy i kosztowności ukryte w wampirzych jaskiniach jako rekompensatę. Wśród nich znalazł się zielarz, który opatrzył rany całej Faya i Fuumy. Wampirze bliźnięta wyszły co prawda z walki z obrażeniami, ale szybko się zagoiły. Fuuma miał złamane kilka żeber i chyba miednicę, ale dziarsko trzymał się na nogach.<p>

Niespodziewanie największy użytek dla rannych zrobiła Rosa, zabrana z siedziby. Któregoś wieczoru, gdy zatrzymali się na popas, odkryli, że dziewczynka siedzi przy Fayu i uzdrawia magią. Leczyła go całkiem profesjonalnie, co wprawiło pozostałych w otępienie. Mimo że oczy dziecka nadal pozostawały puste, jej dłonie zdawały się wiedzieć, co robią. Zasklepiła długie, poszarpane cięcia pazurami, nie pozostawiając nawet blizny. Nie chcieli jej przeszkadzać, ponieważ wydawała się pogrążona w jakimś transie.

Gdy Fay się ocknął po raz kolejny, był już wyleczony. Nie tylko z ran, ale i z choroby, która znikła z jego krwi – Kamui stwierdził z zaskoczeniem, gdy skosztował odrobiny, chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej.

Kości Fuumy Rosa również wyleczyła. O ile wcześniej unikała kontaktu, teraz częściej przysiadała przy ognisku obok nich i zdawała się żywo zainteresowana czynnościami obozowymi.

- To dziecko to zagadka – powiedział jednego wieczora Fay, patrząc na dziewczynkę, która przyglądała się koniom. – Nie powinna być w stanie panować nad magią. Jej moce przebudziły się za wcześnie, wciąż powinny być uśpione.

- Spotkałeś się już z takimi dziećmi? – zapytał Kamui, dokładając drewna do ogniska. O świcie mieli wyruszyć i dojechać do Lomeer o zachodzie słońca. – Jako mag?

- Kilkakrotnie – odparł blondyn. – Jednym z moich zadań było wyszukiwanie magicznie uzdolnionych dzieci. Przeważająca większość magów pochodzi z szlacheckich rodzin, są jednak bardzo rzadkie przypadki, że magia objawia się wśród prostych ludzi. To właśnie takie dzieci najczęściej dopada szaleństwo magiczne. Jeśli dziecko nie podejmuje nauki panowania nad magią, grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Te z rodzin szlacheckich zwykle są badane przez magów, by znaleźć jakieś zdolności. Dzieci ze wsi, tam, gdzie często pełno jest zabobonów i wierzeń, nie otrzymują pomocy, gdy zaczynają przejawiać zdolności magiczne.

- To bardzo prawdopodobne, że Rosa jest takim dzieckiem – wtrącił Fuuma. – Mogła zostać odrzucona przez rodzinę. Pozostaje pytanie: co z nią będzie?

Czwórka spojrzała po sobie.

- Oczywistym jest, że nikt z nas nie może się nią zaopiekować – powiedział spokojnie Kamui. – Mamy własne zadania, co dla dziecka mogłoby być zbyt niebezpieczne. Powinna znaleźć dom gdzieś w tym świecie.

- W Lomeer są magowie, którzy mogliby się nią zająć – stwierdził Subaru. – Mogliby też wykorzystać jej zdolności do leczenia ludzi, uzdrowicieli niema tak dużo.

- O ile nie zostanie obiektem obserwacji – Fay pokręcił głową. – Zbyt niezwykły przypadek, Subaru. Jej trzeba rodziny, nie bandy magicznych naukowców.

Zielonooki wampir zwrócił na niego przenikliwe spojrzenie i kiwnął głową. Jego bliźniak o ciemnoniebieskich tęczówkach – nie byli jednojajowymi bliźniętami, nie mogli być – przytaknął.

- Wiemy o tym co nieco – Kamui poruszył się, zmienił niewygodną pozycję. – W naszym świecie… Nasze góry zamieszkiwały tylko wampiry, daleko na nizinach mieszkali ludzie. Zawsze unikaliśmy z nimi kontaktów, bo odnosili się do nas nieufnie. Wśród naszej zamkniętej społeczności krążyła opowieść o wampirzym dziecku, zamęczonym przez ludzkich uczonych. Ile w niej było prawdy, nie wiem, ale Fay ma rację, to nie jest dobre wyjście.

Przez moment panowała cisza. Fay myślał nad słowami wampira, coś nie dawało mu spokoju.

- Mówisz, że unikaliście ludzi – powiedział w końcu. – Więc jak…

- Nasz świat różni się od tych, które poznałeś – odpowiedział zamiast brata Subaru. – Żaden ze światów, jakie odwiedziliśmy, nie był podobny do naszego. Tak, nasz ród żywi się krwią, ale w naszym wymiarze nie tylko człowiek i zwierzęta były jej źródłami. Na najwyższej z gór, otoczonej morskimi, krętymi zatokami, stoi Świątynia Krwi. Pośrodku niej, z posadzki z piaskowca, tryska Fontanna. Nie płynie w niej woda, tylko najczystsza krew. Nikt nie wie, skąd się wzięła, Świątynia istniała niemal od zawsze, a Fontanna wykarmiła setki pokoleń wampirów, nie zmuszając ich do opuszczenia bezpiecznych gór w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. Ponoć to dar bogów, bo krew jest… - zawahał się, ale kontynuował. – najlepszej jakości i nigdy jej nie brakuje. W Świątyni pełno jest magii, na półkach ciągnących się wzdłuż ścian płonie ciągle ogień, nie gaśnie ani na moment, chociaż Świątynia nie ma dachu i deszcz wpada do środka. Płomienie tworzą łunę na niebie, Świątynia jest widoczna z wielu mil. To znak dla wampirzych wędrowców, że znajdą tam gościnę i pobratymców – w głosie wampira zabrzmiał tęskny ton. – To piękne miejsce. Mieszkają tam wampiry, wśród których żyliśmy wiele lat, niczym rodzina. Niestety, nasza społeczność ma swoje wady.

- Akceptacja tylko słonecznego blasku – domyślił się Fay, używając słów Subaru. Kamui spojrzał na niego zaskoczony faktem, że zna to pojęcie i rozumie jego znaczenie.

Fuuma spojrzał po kolei na towarzyszy, potem skierował wzrok na Kamui'a.

- Nie chcę przerywać, ale robi się późno. Przydałoby się trochę przespać przed świtem.

- Fuuma… - Kamui skrzywił się lekko, jego kochanek zbliżył się i otoczył w pasie ramieniem. – Nie jesteśmy sami – syknął spanikowany, patrząc niepewnie na Faya.

Mag musiał się uśmiechnąć.

- Faktycznie, widzę was wyjątkowo dobrze – stwierdził z zawadiackim uśmiechem. - Ta metafora z ukrywaniem się w księżycowym blasku jest nieco nietrafiona. – blondyn zachichotał z głupiej miny Kamui'a.

- Jest nasz – szepnął przesadnie głośno Subaru. – Kamui, dawaj moje złoto.

Teraz to Fay poczuł się zdezorientowany.

- O co chodzi?

- Założyłem się z nim w Tokyo – oczy Subaru błysnęły. – że ty i Kurogane jeszcze się ze sobą zejdziecie.

Fay pokręcił głową, udając niesmak, na ustach błąkał mu się uśmieszek.

- Czemu ja dowiaduję się ostatni o tym, co mnie łączy z Kuro-rinem?

- Może jest tu jakiś narrator, który decyduje, co masz wiedzieć, a co nie? – podsunął Fuuma, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Fay nie wytrzymał, parsknął śmiechem, słysząc tak niedorzeczne przypuszczenie. Odkrył, że na nowo potrafi się śmiać, koszmar bractwa minął, a on już jutro miał spotkać się z Kurogane. Postanawiając sobie, że od tej pory uśmiech na jego twarzy będzie zawsze szczery, zaczął przygotowywać się do snu. Kamui i Fuuma gdzieś znikli.

- Mam nadzieję, że będą cicho – mruknął Subaru, okrywając się kocem po drugiej stronie dogasającego ogniska.

- Spokojnie, znam parę fajnych zaklęć.

* * *

><p>Miasto skąpane było w pomarańczowych promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Plac, na którym zwykle stały stragany, wyludnił się szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Ludzie nie czuli się bezpieczni bez czuwającej nad nimi władzy hrabiego. Zmarły nie miał dziedzica, nie miał więc kto wstąpić na tron i odwieczne panowanie Winggalów miało się ku końcowi. Decyzja miała należeć do króla, ale nim jego rozkazy przybędą do Lomeer, minie wiele czasu. Droga do Mesylf wiedzie przecież przez góry krwiożerczych potworów… Biada wszelkim posłańcom.<p>

Ostatni krążący po rynku ludzie ze strachem spojrzeli w kierunku Zachodniej Bramy, skąd dobiegł tętent kopyt. Na widok czterech jeźdźców czmychnęli czym prędzej, niepewni, czego się spodziewać. Bezkrólewie zawsze przynosiło ze sobą bandy znajdujące okazję, by kraść, zabijać i grabić, porywać dziewki i opróżniać winniczki.

Ci z ludzi, którzy nie umknęli, zauważali, że czwórka jest tak naprawdę piątką – na łęku siodła jednego z mężczyzn siedziała dziewczynka, po męsku, mocno trzymając się, by nie spaść.

- Branka, czy ki diabeł? – mruknął stary kowal, patrząc z dala na dziecko. – Bo raczej nie córka żadnego z nich, za młodzi.

- A kto wie – parsknęła jego żona, przysadzista gospodyni w fartuchu. – Jak dla mnie, to i córka. Tyś dziad, nie wiesz, jakie młode chłopaki po krzakach chędożą, jak tylko z oczu matka spuści. Pewnie małą do zbójeckiego rzemiosła przyuczają, na psa urok – splunęła na ziemię.

- Broni nie mają.

- Ślepyś. Sianowłosy przy siodle kuszę ma, jeden z tych czarnych, podobnych do siebie to nóż przy pasie trzyma – kowalowa mogła poszczycić się sokolim wzrokiem. – A temu wysokiemu to nie potrzebne, bary ma jak byk.

- Ty byka widziała! – żachnął się kowal. – Sprawę gotuj, babo, nie za chłopami się oglądasz.

Gospodyni spojrzała jeszcze raz na oddalającą się piątkę, splunęła ponownie i znikła w chałupie.

Odprowadzana niepochlebnymi spojrzeniami grupka dojechała w pobliże zamku. Gdy kopyta zatętniły na dziedzińcu, straż obok wrót poderwała się z kucek, kości rozsypały się po ziemi.

- Stać! – zawołał żołnierz, łapiąc szybko halabardę i próbując się nie chwiać.

Jeden z przybyszy, drobny i ciemnowłosy, wstrzymał konia, uniósł się w siodle.

- Audentes fortuna iuvat decoratque corona! – zawołał, ukrywając uśmiech na widok drugiego strażnika, który pośpiesznie zagarniał butelki z winem i rozsypane kości, a widząc jego wzrok spłonął wściekłym rumieńcem. Ten, który ich zatrzymał, spojrzał niepewnie na jeźdźców, znających hasło.

- Wpuść ich – mruknął drugi żołdak. – Nie wiem, z kim mają gadać, ale hasło znają, więc niech wejdą.

Pierwszy pośpiesznie otworzył wrota zamku, ostrym głosem zawołał kilku stajennych chłopców. Jeźdźcy pozostawili konie i przez salę wejściową dotarli do audiencyjnej.

- Nie widzieli nigdy twarzy Kłów? – zapytał Fay.

- Nigdy – odparł Subaru.

Stanęli przed tronem w niemal pustej sali. Rozejrzeli się dookoła i ze zdumieniem zobaczył dziewczęcą sylwetkę w czarnej sukience, która na ich widok pisnęła radośnie i pobiegła się w ich kierunku. Sakura natychmiast rzuciła się na szyję Fayowi, który okręcił ją dookoła. Nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, ona też, jednak oczy, zakryte delikatną jak pajęcza nic czarną woalką, miała wilgotne.

- Nic wam nie jest! – powiedziała, gdy wreszcie ją puścił. – Nie macie pojęcia, jak się martwiliśmy.

- Wszystko skończyło się dobrze – zapewnił przyjaciółkę Fay, postanawiając oszczędzić jej opisów masakry w siedzibie bractwa. – O co chodzi z tą żałobą? – zaniepokoił się.

- To dla efektu – wyjaśniła, pośpiesznie ocierając oczy. – Puściliśmy plotkę, że miałam zostać narzeczoną hrabiego, by odsunąć od nas podejrzenia.

- Sprytne – stwierdził z uśmiechem Fuuma. – Pięknie ci w czerni, księżniczko, chociaż dobrze by było, byś nigdy nie musiała jej nosić.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, a Fay poczuł nagły ucisk w gardle. Uchylił wargi i zaczął ukradkiem oddychać przez usta. Wokół księżniczki unosiła się woń Kurogane. Zacisnął zęby, próbując się opanować. Sakura jeszcze tego nie zauważyła, ale Fay poczuł ukradkowy uścisk palców Subaru na nadgarstku. Blondyn niemal poczuł, jak jego oko zmienia kolor, a wzrok się wyostrza. Pragnienie, dotąd trzymane na wodzy przez krew Kamui'a, zaczynało wymykać się spod kontroli.

- Pozwolisz, że pójdziemy odpocząć, później się wszystkiego dowiecie – powiedział lekko Subaru, Sakura kiwnęła głową i spojrzała na Faya. Dopiero teraz zaniepokoiła się wyrazem jego twarzy. Zielonooki wampir położył rękę na ramieniu maga, lekko, ale stanowczo popchnął go w kierunku schodów za tronem.

- Pewnie jest w swoich komnatach, idź do niego, ale panuj nad sobą, na litość boską – szepnął czystokrwisty. – Nie chcesz zrobić mu krzywdy, księżycu.

_Skrzywdzić Kurogane? _Pomyślał Fay, czując, jak pragnienie staje się coraz silniejsze, w miarę jak samotnie zbliżał się do pokoju wojownika. _Muszę się opanować. _

Jak w transie pchnął drzwi, zapach uderzył z taką siłą, że zachciał się na nogach. Bestia w jego trzewiach ocknęła się. Drzwi wolno, z piskiem nieoliwionych zawiasów, zamknęły się.

Kurogane stał przy dużym łożu, tyłem do niego, patrzył w okno. Fay zdołał zarejestrować lekką szatę, jaką brunet miał na sobie. Potem Kurogane się odwrócił, w jego oczach odbiło się zaskoczenie… i niepokój.

A Fay stracił kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Nie pamiętał, jak przebył drogę od drzwi do okna, w jednej chwili stał, w drugiej skoczył do gardła bruneta. Potem myśli rozpierzchły się w popłochu.

Kurogane jęknął, gdy ciało blondyna uderzyło w niego tors z niespodziewaną siłą i gdy zęby odnalazły bezbronną szyję i brutalnie wpiły się w skórę. Zacisnął mocno dłonie na ramionach maga, gotów go odepchnąć, ale stał bez ruchu, pozwalając drżącemu wampirowi na picie życiodajnej krwi. _Nawet nie boli, _stwierdził po chwili wojownik, czując pierwsze zawroty głowy. _To przyjemne… _Tym razem to on zadrżał, gdy język blondyna przesunął się po jego szyi. Bezwiednie odchylił głowę do tyłu, pozwalając na lepszy dostęp. Fay się nieco uspokoił, Kurogane to czuł, napięte mięśnie maga rozluźniły się, usta przestały atakować, zaczęły łagodnie zbierać krew z rany. Wojownik, ciągle trzymając Faya, cofnął się o krok, usiadł na łóżku, blondyn osunął mu się na kolana.

- Przepraszam – wychrypiał wreszcie mag, nie odsuwając się od szyi bruneta. Dyszał ciężko, gorący oddech parzył skórę. – Wybacz mi…

- Pij – szepnął wojownik, wiedząc, jak bardzo blondyn tego potrzebował. Jemu nic nie będzie, rana się zagoi, będzie musiał jedynie trochę odpocząć. Kurogane zamknął oczy, poczuł, że odpływa. Opadł powoli na plecy, przez uchylone powieki widział, jak Fay pochyla się nad nim, czuł dziwną przyjemność płynącą z _takiego_ karmienia, serce biło mu w oszalałym tempie… Zapadł w ciemność.

Gdy się ocknął, Fay leżał przy jego boku, z głową schowaną gdzieś między szyją a ramieniem wojownika, ręka maga kurczowo zaciskała się na dłoni bruneta.

- Pachniesz jak dom – wyszeptał Fay w jego skórę.

Nic więcej nie trzeba było mówić. Kurogane z pewnym trudem obrócił się na bok, przyciągnął ciało drugiego mężczyzny do siebie i oparł głowę o ramię blondyna.

* * *

><p>- Co będzie z Rosą?<p>

- Tym dzieckiem, które przywiozłeś?

- Zobaczyłem w niej siebie. Byłem taki sam. Pozbawiony miłości, ciepła, życzliwego słowa. Chcę, by otrzymała dobry dom.

- Gdy cię nie było, włóczyłem się po mieście. Jest pewna rodzina, kobieta to magiczka, facet to zamożny kupiec. Stracili dziecko, o które się starali od lat.

- Kuro-rin, myślisz, że Rosa znajdzie tam dom?

- Tak. A teraz śpij, do jasnej cholery, bo jest pierwsza w nocy.

Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Tamtej nocy nie przeszkadzała ci późna pora, kochanie.

- Zamknij się, mały draniu.

* * *

><p>Kamui powoli otworzył szkatułkę. Syaoran wziął do ręki czarne pióro.<p>

- Czemu ma taki kolor? – zapytał zaniepokojony.

- Jest pofarbowane – wyjaśnił Subaru. – Ale nie straciło swoich mocy. Najwidoczniej kiedyś ktoś uznał, że białe pióro nie pasuje do Matki Nocy.

- Już czas – stwierdził Fuuma. Kamui kiwnął głową i wziął od Syaorana pióro. Razem z bratem i kochankiem wyszli w plamę słonecznego światła na dziedzińcu. Wampir podniósł pióro na wysokość oczu, puścił je, a ono zawisło w powietrzu, lśniąc złotawym blaskiem. Kamui chwycił jedną ręką Subaru, drugą Fuumę i uśmiechnął się ciepło do grupki poszukiwaczy.

- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy – powiedział, a potem nagle zachichotał.

- My też – odpowiedział nieco zaskoczony Syaoran, Sakura mu zawtórowała. Mokona podskoczyła do odchodzącej trójki, przytuliła się do każdego z osobna i wróciła, ocierając oczy łapką, na ramię księżniczki. Kurogane stał z tyłu.

Pióro zabłysło, tworząc dookoła wampirów złocistą sferę. Wytrysnęły z niej promienie, które pomknęły wysoko w górę, łamiąc blokadę uniemożliwiającą odejście z tego świata. Potem trójkę otoczyła kolorowa poświata magii i zniknęli, zamazując się w oczach.

- Koniec – stwierdziła cicho Sakura, gdy promienie opadły, złoty blask zniknął, a pióro unosiło się nad pustym dziedzińcem. – Skończyło się.

- Dopiero się zaczęło – powiedział Fay z uśmieszkiem, zerkając na Kurogane. Oczy dziewczyny zrobiły się wielkie, gdy zobaczyła, co wojownik próbuje ukryć, trzymając się z tyłu podczas pożegnania i dlaczego Kamui nie mógł opanować śmiechu. Koło ucha wojownika kołysała się ogromna niebieska kokarda. Słysząc jej śmiech, naburmuszył się.

- Przestałabyś się śmiać, gdybyś to ty nie mogła jej ściągnąć – burknął. – Przeklęty mag i jego zaklęcia.

- Oj tam – Fay wyszczerzył zęby. – Przynajmniej nie widać tej słodkiej malinki, na którą narzekałeś.

Kurogane poczerwieniał, a na widok zszokowanych twarzy nastolatków mag poczuł, że było warto. Jedna, mroczna i krwawa przygoda, się skończyła. Zaczęła się druga, dużo bardziej ciekawa. I Fay miał nadzieję, że ten stan szczęścia i radości potrwa jeszcze przez wiele lat – by wyrównać lata cierpień i samotności.

_Król Ashura miał rację, _pomyślał. _Amor vincit omnia. Amo te, ama me, Kuro-sama. _

* * *

><p>Winggal patrzył z okna. Nie wyszedł, by pożegnać byłych wampirzych poddanych, ani podróżników, których wykorzystał do swoich celów. Cel został osiągnięty, pierścień wciąż dumnie tkwił na jego palcu. Te marionetki mogły już zostać wrzucone do pudła.<p>

Odwrócił się i odszedł w głąb komnaty.

- Taki miał być efekt, Wiedźmo? – zapytał w pustkę.

- Owszem – kobiecy głos rozległ się w komnacie. – Ktoś wypowiedział życzenie, by ci dwaj w końcu zrozumieli. Rozłąka była pożądana.

- Dziękuję za skierowanie ich do tego świata, przydali się.

- To leżało w moich interesach, hrabio.

- Nie jesteś lepsza od Reeda, Wiedźmo.

- Uznam to za komplement, Sanguisie.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong> Dziękuję tym, którzy to czytali, czytają i czytać jeszcze w przyszłości będą. Tak więc KuroFay, któy nie miał być KuroFayem, a tu taki myk i niespodzianka. Wiem, jestem zua. Znowu trochę nawiązań do _Zapisków_, po prostu wykreowałam sobie taką historię wampirzych braci i ich świata, że Clamp mi żadnej innej nie wciśnie ^^" Kiedyś się podzielę, KuroFay ma jednak pierwszeństwo.

W rozdziale pojawiło się kilka zdań łacińskich, szybkie tłumaczenie:

_Amor vincit omnia_ - miłość wszystko zwycięży.

_Amo te, ama me_ - kocham cię, kochaj mnie.

_Audentes fortuna iuvat decoratque corona - _Odważnych los wspiera i koroną wieńczy

Yeah, koniec Światłocienia, z którego jestem bardzo zadowolona. Mówiłam, że nadrobię w wakacje? : Na warsztacie Ćpun i dawno zapowiadana Lodowa Korona, dwie inne historie czekają na swoją kolei. Może do końca świata się wyrobię ( W sumie, jeśli wątpliwy koniec świata w grudniu będzie faktem, uniknę przyszłorocznej matury - ale co będę robić w czyścu czy gdziekolwiek indziej? :)

Światłocień - 91 stron dwunastką Timesem, w Wordzie, wyjustowanie i z enterami gdzie się da. Najdłuższy jak dotąd twór. Jestem z siebie dumna ^^


End file.
